Broken Ties, Broken Lives
by nwilson1
Summary: Aconasema saved the world. Humanity should thank her but don't. In fact, we fear her so greatly. The world devolves into political chaos. Law enforcement nor crooks can end her threat. Desperate, good and bad guys alike unite to kill her, by any means necessary. How will the world react when they learn her true identity? Part 2 of Blood, Ties That Bind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

It'd been almost three years since anyone had seen or heard anything about the infamous super villain, **Aconasema**. She may've faded from the media spotlight. Everyone else's live resumed some semblance of normalcy.

 **James Possible** secured his job back at the **Middleton Space Center (MSC)**.

 **Anne Possible** , at the **Middleton Medical Center (MMC)**.

 **Tim** and **Jim** graduated high school and started MIT majoring in cybernetic and AutoCAD design and implementation.

 **Ron** didn't recall Kim wiping his memory. He didn't know **clone Kim** was _**real Kim**_ living incognito right under the government's nose. He even popped the question after graduating college. She accepted. Ron quit world-saving, devoting his time to being a top chef in Upstate, New York, where they moved when Kim secured her job with S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **Dean** and **Olivia Stoppable** returned home to Middleton, CO. Sadly, his old firm wouldn't rehire him. He'd been gone too long. Dean didn't let that get him down. He harnessed that disappointment, opening his own private consulting firm. He helped companies, even hospitals like MMC, balance their books. Work hours were longer than usual, but he earned better pay.

 **Hanna Stoppable** entered the 4th grade at **Middleton Elementary** , but rarely saw her brother any more.

 **Olivia Stoppable** resumed her job as a stay-at-home mom, who volunteered a lot, tending her family home, even attending her daughter's school plays, PTA meetings, and other functions.

 **Mr. Load** rebooted his security advisory company traveling a lot, while **his wife** stayed home with their son, **Wade** , who technically wasn't a child anymore, turning 18 years old two months ago.

 **Wade** sensed **Kim's** mounting discontent with **S.H.I.E.L.D.** He couldn't explain why. **Fury** turned icy towards his newest recruit almost overnight He started up **Team Possible** , **International** , for when she'd had enough and threw that badge back in his face.

 **Wolverine** returned unto **Xavier Institute**. Eyes always looking unto the stars. Heart comforted, knowing, his little girl was alive, up there somewhere. What bugged him? S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice kept the school under 24/7 surveillance. He sometimes felt it'd be best if he left. Once and for all. Maybe the eyeballs would follow him, and leave his family alone.

 **Unified Contention**

Not everyone, however, readjusted so effortlessly unto their daily lives. Government officials couldn't relax, their armed forces on full alert 24/7, over **Aconasema's** looming threat. Few bought her lies about being a goddess, relegating her as a new type of super mutant. They'd specially developed the sentinels' programs to counter this mutant threat. Maybe mutants developed this super mutant to win the coming war they're waging against humanity.

 **Aconasema** had a secret, though. She didn't wish to conquer humanity. In fact, she merged with her humanity hiding in plain sight. That's why no one had seen or heard from her in over 3-years. She learnt firsthand, planning a marriage wasn't easy.

Hers and Ron's mom assured her marriage was tougher, requiring honest daily communication, mutually receptive hearts, and true wisdom to know when and where to compromise. Home drama just couldn't compare with work tensions.

Kim retained her **S.H.I.E.L.D.** status. Recent events caused her to question this decision. Even she wasn't sure how much longer she'd stay there. Time would only tell. Management cut her hours again, citing the same age-old excuse, budget cuts.

Kim didn't initially complain, too busy planning her wedding. She and Ron spent two glorious weeks in **Honolulu** , **Hawaii**. Kim returned home, revived, and ready to work, only to have her hours cut again. Her instincts screamed something wasn't right here. She started to listen upon realizing these alleged cuts weren't amicable but specifically targeting those friendly with her team. She shared her suspicions with Wade asking him to probe the situation.

Probing such a secretive organization like S.H.I.E.L.D. should've taken months, if not years, to do properly. Wade concluded his investigation within 2-weeks. He uncovered damning evidence so fast. He'd began to feel like a leashed pet led to its feeding dish, causing him to question stronger each new piece of evidence uncovered. Against his better judgment, he shared what he'd found with Kim.

Mount Saint Kim blew. She slammed down the phone receiver. This conspiracy went higher than she ever imagined. Kim stewed over what **Fury** put her team through over the last 8-months. Initially, the lies were at least half believable. Now? They'd spiraled into utter stupidity, leaving her with the distinct impression, management no longer cared about covering their deceptions.

Meaning, whatever management had planned, they were about ready to make their move, probably with disposal agents already in place. What irked, her team's _vital_ missions served only as distractions, while assassins picked them off, one-by-one. And she didn't catch on until now. Why would Fury betray her trust, and do this? Even she didn't know.

Alas, her gut said three things. First, their 'master' plan wasn't sanctioned. Second, their plan hinged on doing something unto her, possibly Ron and their families, simply to draw Aconasema back into the open. Third, Fury couldn't do this alone. He'd have to have a couple of high ranking **Shadow Committee** and **Internal Secrity members** ' assistance. That'd explain why no one's responded unto her complaints about her team's treatment lately.

Management wasn't the only ones targeting her team. No, someone else had tracked and murdered her closest childhood friends and rivals, systematically. Wade uncovered thirteen obituaries, naming:

 **Monique** (suicide), **Tara** (cocaine overdose), **Felix** (shot during an alleged robbery), **Brick** (subdural hematoma, sustained during an auto accident), **Josh** (stabbed in a bar fight), the list went on and on.

Their cases remained opened, but unsolved. Local authorities did at least classify Felix and Josh's deaths as homicides, but never made a connection among all their deaths. If they had, federal authorities would have gotten involved long ago.

Kim had a gut-instinct, nothing else. They may not have any evidence. She knew their deaths weren't isolated events, as the lead investigators assumed. Ron and Wade agreed, too many of their old classmates died too closely together to be coincidental.

Wade's most startling discovery came a few days later. He learnt, whoever was behind murdering her classmates didn't simply stop there. They'd also started targeted S.H.I.E.L.D. team, old Global Justice contacts, even select people who helped during her crusading vigilante years.

Kim decided, Ron had enough to worry about. He didn't need the added stress. She and Wade kept quiet about what they'd uncovered. She started to make plans to disappear again. What else could she do? Something told her that might be their only option, very soon.

 **Confronting The Boss**

Kim turns over. Her clock read 6:45 a.m. She hadn't slept all night. Today was her day off. She showers, shaves, and dresses in record time. Kim heads the last people anyone'd expect, _work_. Now determined more than ever to confront Fury demanding answers. She arrives on the helicarrier storming into his office and straight up to his desk.

"What's the meaning of this, Special Agent Possible?"

"You've been stonewalling me for 3-days, Fury".

"That's Director Fury to you, Agent," he negates her Special Agent appellation.

"Whatever best strokes your tender ego," she condescends, "Director".

Fury grits his teeth but retains his cool stating, "I've been busy. My next appointment..."

"...won't be coming, Director".

"And whys that?" Fury demands, one hand resting upon his laser pistol.

"His granddaughter went into labor early this morning. He's at MMC with her. I took this opening to speak with you".

"About what, Agent Possible?" Fury drops her _Special_ title. Again.

Kim reads his nonverbal threat loud enough. He mangled the 'agent part, signaling. She wouldn't be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent much longer, if he had his way. His hostilities escalated with each passing day. She probes his thoughts reading his latest mental threat, 'If you persist in pressing your point, losing your job, family, friends, and teammates will be the least of your worries'.

Kim deduces, it didn't matter what she did, he'd carry out his threat and more. He'd really changed over the last couple of years. She wasn't sure why, neither did she care at this point. She only cared about distracting him, "I'm here to discuss my team, Director".

"What about _your team_ , Possible? Oh, excuse me," he feigns civility, while smirking maliciously towards her, "it's Stoppable now, right?"

Kim discerns his veiled threat. He'd uses her maiden name, only then acknowledging her married name, Stoppable. His malicious grin assured her. Her friends weren't their only targets. The Possibles and Stoppables were next. He hoped to goad her into acting irrationally, then he'd have legal justification for sanctioning them. Kim didn't take the bait simply stating, "You claim you cut my team's hours over budget cuts, correct, Sir?"

"I did," he attests firmly, more in anger than persuasion.

His reaction only reinforces his veiled threat. It wasn't just in her mind. Fury and his pals didn't care if she knew what they were up to. His teams were ready to act, only waiting on their signal. He'd baited her with that last comment, probably, _first_ , to enrage her and see what she knew and, _second_ , to incite her into striking or arguing with him. It'd give his legal precedence for whatever he has planned.

Kim refuses to make his job easier. She'd cultivated a few contacts herself. And she needed him to act as well. "Director, that can't be true," she turns the table, respectfully riling him.

"And why not?" He grumbles, peeved she'd dare call his bluff.

"You cut my team's hours, while assigning less efficient teams to do our job. And they're clocking double and triple overtime. That costs S.H.I.E.L.D. six times what you would've paid if my team had done the job ourselves, Sir".

"Are you questioning how I run my boat?"

"No, Sir," she acknowledges his seniority. "I'm just trying to understand your decision. We're also S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and work far more efficiently. If our budget is already constrained, as you say, then we'd be a more efficient use of resources, Sir. We do double the work for less pay. Yet, you keep us sidelined. I'm not challenging your authority. I only ask, 'Why, Sir?'"

Fury couldn't argue two points. Her team was among S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most efficient agents. Few could top their level of expertise in each team member's individual area of expertise. They also did twice the work, without complaining about less pay. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best, hey?" he scoffs over her elevated opiion of herself. "In whose inestimable opinion, yours?"

"Not just mine, Sir".

"Oh really? Who else thinks you're our best?"

"Your bosses," she deadpans.

Fury grumbles under his breath.

"Our record tops any team in our division, even after you cut our hours. And let's not forget, my team ended Hydra's threat..."

That was still a sore spot. Fury couldn't keep quiet snapping, "You didn't do a damn thing. You lay unconscious in ICU. Scarlett Flame…"

"Who I activated," she smiles coltishly.

Fury growls under his breath, realizing. He'd only proven her point. And she was rubbing it in his face. He reaches his boiling point spewing, "…along with Aconasema…"

Kim wouldn't accept that blame. Was that why they targeted her team? Did they suspected they'd freed and allied with Aconasema against Global Justice, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the world? That would surely explain why those behind this conspiracy _first_ targeted her friends and allies, then her family. If so, she had to break this mental bond. And she could only accomplish this one way.

"Aconasema? Is that why you've been so aggressive towards my team lately? Because you _think_ I activated, then teamed with that mutant against humanity, my family included?"

"Yes," Fury shouts, letting his position be known.

"May I remind you, Sir," she shifts the blame, "I unintentionally activated her in acquiring _**your**_ scroll…"

"Which you gave Acaonasema…" He charges her directly as a traitor.

Kim couldn't deny what she did. "Yes, I passed along the scroll…thinking she was **Black Widow**. And, while we're assigning blame, let's not forget. **Black Widow** , one of your best agents, also accepted a fake scroll thinking Aconasema was me. Do you think she's a traitor too, Sir?" She salutes.

"No, I don't think she's a traitor. She's proven her loyalty time and time again, Agent Possible, uh, Stoppable, whoever the hell you are now".

"Well, if you don't doubt her loyalty, why doubt mine? I obtain the scroll even she couldn't obtain. A mission _**you**_ secretly sent me on, as a field test before asking me to join your agency. Why else would your own **Shadow Committee** hold you personally responsible for my actions?

And let's not forget. Aconasema—whom you claim I activated—absolved yours and Dr. Director's guilt. If she hadn't, your own agencies would've lambasted you both. Her unconventional actions also ended S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice's 50-year feud.

Now, our agencies work smoothly together, which has doubled our arrests and convictions rate. Our success makes the world a safer place by bringing down global crime rates by 18%. I say, if I am guilty of anything, it's making humanity safer. What then is my crime, Director?"

 **Reaping The Consequences**

First, she indirectly calls him a liar. Next, she subtly challenges his authority. Now, she intimates she'd make a better director than him. Her, a snot-nose punk, who isn't wet behind the ears good. He'd been in intelligence longer than she'd been alive. And she barges into his office thinking she knows more. Raw rage overrules his better judgment. Fury draws his laser pistol firing.

Kim read every thought. She anticipated his action, but waits until the last possible second. She claps her wrists together. An energy shield appears, deflecting his shot.

The energy beam bounces back so fast lodging his laser pistol. And Fury was so shocked. He didn't respond in time. The resulting power surge fries the laser's capacitor. He tosses away his weapon. The laser pistol explodes into a million pieces seconds later.

Fury cups his scalded hands. Plasma ate the skin away, exposing raw flesh. He couldn't fight like this. She had the upper hand. Fury plops down behind his desk. He eyes the defiant redhead bellowing, "The brig's too good for your likes. I'm gonna bury your ass in a hellhole so deep no one will ever find your routing corpse ever again, in this life or the next".

"I don't' think so, Director, not today or ever," Kim smirks, usurping his authority.

Fury catches on. She'd been wire-working him since barging into his office, unannounced. Every word and action meant to incite his wrath. And he'd fell into her trap. He re-evaluates her motives asking, "And why's that, Possible?"

She ignores him momentarily, figuring, a little demonstration would speak volumes more than mere words. She touches her right ear signaling, "Ares, tell me you got that".

"Crystal, Kim," a feminine voice comes over Fury's office speakers.

A bright flash grabs Fury's attention. He peels his eyes off his rogue agent. He spots a sentient drone snapping photos and recording everything said.

Kim discerns the worry plastered across his face taunting him, "Smile, Director, the masses want to hear you repeat your lines".

Fury knew, he couldn't let that drone get outside this room. Its databanks possessed concrete evidence he'd threatened an agent under his command. If that gets out, losing his commission would be the least of his worries. Such evidence could also expose their on-going operation to end Aconasema's threat over humanity for good. He couldn't let one agent jeopardize all of humanity. His fury reaches new heights. Fury slips his hands beneath his desk setting his office's auto-defense laser grid to armed intruder.

Kim perceives his intentions, but didn't flinch. A dozen or more lasers should've dropped from the ceiling. All locked upon her. Only, nothing happened. Her smirk broadens, eyes darting around the room, marking where the lasers should've dropped but didn't. Kim shrugs her shoulders.

Fury repeatedly presses the arming mechanism, and still nothing. He removes all safeties, pressing it one last time.

Kim starts towards the door but stops. The office's auto-defensive grid comes online warning them, "All hostiles, throw down your weapons and vacate this office. You have 20-seconds and counting".

Fury types something into his keyboard. Kim tries to exit his office door. The exit scanner detects her presence buzzing, "Error. Error. This door is under Level-10 administrative lock down".

Kim turns, greeted by Fury leaning back in his chair. Hands interlocked behind his head. Feet propped atop his desk. She'd taunted him long enough. He smirks smugly, without a care in the world.

The timer hits zero. Kim hears, "Hostiles still present. Lethal action authorized'.

Fury smirk harder. He spreads his hands abroad as if saying, 'Oh, well, bad news for you'.

Ceiling alcoves open and Class-7 lasers drop below. More wall alcoves open to reveal motion and heat sensors roundabout them, acting as the lasers' targeting systems.

 **You Ain't Laughing Now**

She had mere seconds to react. Kim thinks fast, scattering micro-simulators. Each interlinked, and wirelessly recalibrating the motion/heat sensors. It'd take some time to accomplish this. They'd have to fend for themselves, until then.

Safeguards deactivated, the A.I. no longer bothered to discern between authorized and unauthorized personnel inside the office. Lasers lock onto the nearest heat signature, firing. The _first_ shot grazes Fury's head by mere inches. "What the hell?" He tumbles backwards, not expecting to be targeted by his own security system. He takes cover, as more shots perforate his favorite chair.

"Ain't so cocky now, are we, Director?" Kim saltates, dodging several blasts, feeling like a kid again, back in **Mr. Paisley's** mansion, disarming his **McHenry Laser Grid** security system, only better. Her earbud beeps, micro-simulators interlinked with the office's heat/motion sensors, also masking her own presence.

It's been said, even the best laid plans can fail. And this one sure did. This should've deactivated these lasers completely. Only, something went wrong. The lasers become more erratic, targeting anything or anyone who dared move.

Fury dives and rolls, back and forth, avoiding laser blasts. Lasers hammered everything roundabout his office. A laser nicks his right leg, and another his left shoulder. Fury cries in excruciating pain taking position behind a sturdy file cabinet. All lasers lock onto him auto-firing on full power. Its steel exterior quickly heats up and starts to glow red hot.

Kim knew, do something or he was a dead man. And she'd no doubt be blamed. She arms her micro simulators, races over and kneels besides him, barely extending her shield around them in time. Each nano-tick locks onto a single laser, attaches onto its control module, and detonates all at the same time. The blast proves so potent. The office ceiling caves in dumping part of the weapons cache above roundabout them below.

Fury scrambles onto his feet. His good eye rakes the collateral devastation, landing on the redhead agent responsible. "Possible," he threatens, "look what you did unto my office. I ought to have your ass taken out and shot".

"For what? Saving your miserable life, You Broken Down, One-Eyed Warhorse".

He eyes the weapons laying around.

Kim tempers any hasty moves. She touches her earbud, "Ares, tell me you documented this".

"All of it, start to finish, Kim".

Fury gets her message clear enough. Carry through with his threat, and she'd exposed him threatening her. "Possible, what do you want from me?" He suspects she intended on blackmailing him. For what? That was the million-dollar question.

"What could you possibly offer I'd want, Director?" She pricks his tender pride.

Fury grits his teeth.

"Nah, I don't want anything…from you" she eyes him, up and down, pricking his pride deeper and goading him into acting instinctively. "Rather, I'm here to give you two more surprises".

"What kind of surprises?" Fury imagines the worst. She was already mad. And Possible was known for her insubordination when in these cross moods.

"This," she walks over pressing her right palm over his desk. A green light scans her prints.

"Name?" His directorate A.I. responds unto her prints.

Fury eyes her harder than ever. It should've immobilized this rogue agent, broke this lockdown, then notified security, but didn't.

"Kimberly Ann Possible Stoppable," Kim answers the computer, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Rank?"

"SISA, 3rd Class, Gold Level". (SISA, Specialist of Internal Security Agent).

"Handler?"

" **Emil Rocco** , Chairman of the **Shadow Committee** ".

"What?" Fury protests its truthfulness.

"Just wait, Director, it's gets even better," she teases him with her second surprise.

"Nature of emergency?" The A.I. inquires, 'What kind of message shall be transmitted?'

"Devil's Sanity".

"Overriding Level-10 lockout," the computer shuts down the attack grid.

Kim turns back around smiling.

Fury hobbles towards her. Eye sharp. Mouth crinkled.

"You ain't laughing now, are you, Director?" She winks at him, but positive this wasn't over. He still had one last card to play. And she was ready, she hoped.

* * *

If you enjoy reading this story, please provide some feedback. It'd help me improve this story with each successive chapter. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Knock, Knock**

Kim left the helicarrier and headed straight for **Banning** **,** **Truman** **, and** **Fontaine Law Firm's** parking garage, as Rocco instructed. Two hours came and went. Her contact still hadn't showed. Kim grew uneasy, draws her .357 Magnum, and searches beneath the structure, deck-by-deck. She didn't see anything unusual, except a manila envelope under a gray 2016 BMW X6's right windshield wiper.

Kim tears open, dumping the envelope, noting four items: a bill of sale, two photos, and a blu-ray disc. The car's bill of sale registered under an alias, **Keira Vinson** , complete with New York Driver ID, even a passport, if necessary. Hers and Ron's photo sported two giant red X's. She picks up the disc, unlocks the car, and climbs into the front seat. She inserts the disc into the player.

"Watch your back, **SISA 3** **rd** **Class Agent Stoppable**. There's a contract over you and your husband. Upper management wants you dead," a gruff, rumbly voice warns. The recording ends there.

Kim didn't even bother ejecting the disc. She quickly exits the vehicle, heading back towards her Coupe. She'd become a little paranoid over what happened last time. Global Justice tried to kill her, til she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, she no longer had Fury's protection. She cultivated prominent assets within both organizations. She retrieves her black-market burner phone, dialing her emergency contact.

"Aurora, here," Scarlett Flame answers the call.

"It's going down now, Scar," Kim alerts her next move.

"I understand, and know what to do," she hangs up without another word.

Kim climbs into her car, turns over the ignition, and peels out the parking deck with sirens blaring. She reaches hers and Ron's apartment in under 20-minutes. She races upstairs, unlocks her door in haste, and hurries inside calling out, "Ron!" Over and over.

She panics, imagining the worst, smelling gas stronger and not getting a response. Kim bursts into the kitchen. Gun drawn. No one was there. She discovers why gas permeated their apartment. There'd been a struggle, dishes broken, flour and meal strewn over the floor, gas line cut, and stove tipped over.

She dashes upstairs into their bedroom. Ron laid beneath their bed. A needle lying nearby. All pieces fell into place. Fury wanted her dead. And Ron blamed. He'd been a little down lately over her working so much. Fury's scenario, Ron got depressed and killed her, then himself, case closed. Kim knelt down beside him. A trembling hand reaches out to take his pulse. She bursts into tears. He was alive, only beaten unconscious. 8u76yNothing was ever so simple. Not with her team.

"EOD inbound," Ares barely alerts her in time.

Kim didn't have time to debate her actions. She activates, channeling her powers through her battle suit. A cerulean sphere spreads around them. A 40-mm RPG breaches the bedroom window less than two seconds later, detonating against their headboard, followed closely by two more RPGs colliding midair above their heads.

Their apartment walls were so paper thin. They couldn't contain its magnitude. Concussive forces and fiery miasmas spread upward and outward, in every direction, bulldozing walls, ceilings, and floors, leaving little intact inside the apartment. Fiery miasmas spread into neighboring apartments, including two above and below theirs.

These miasmas swept over their interiors, reducing man and beast, even furniture to ash. Concussive waves shatter every window, spewing black smoke over 40-ft outside their complex on all sides. Broken furniture, glass shards, charred body parts, and other debris rain down below, littering the streets.

 **Red Hawke** records his handiwork, swelling with pride. He envisions himself an artist. The world was his canvas. Blood was his pain. His portraits would stand the test of time. He snaps a photo and emails his clients, "Phase #1 complete. Video proof attached".

Fury, Dr. Director, Will Chamberlain ( . Hammerhead), and their co-conspirators smile balefully upon reading this text message. His video only deepens their joy. Her death would surely bring Dragon Phoenix back into the open. And they were ready this time. They'd learnt something they didn't know last time. She'd a mother. Grab her daughter, and the mighty goddess will be at their mercy.

Each conspirator grabs his/her cell phone texting those under his/her command, "Commence with Phase #2".

 **Interrupts Obit**

Phase #2 entailed them alerting every major global media outlet about Special Agent Kimberly Anne Stoppable and her husband's deaths. That should bring Aconasema back into the open.

Tim and Jim caught these initial reports.

"Mom, dad…" Jim screams for both parents.

"…get in here," Tim urges in unison.

"Hurry!" Tim and Jim impress this situation's urgency.

James and Anne Possible rush into the living room.

"What's the emergency, boys?" James voices his wife's growing concerns.

Neither twin answers their dad. Jim simply turns up the TV's volume., "Hello, Middleton, it's with a heavy heart we here at WMGX Channel 13 News bring our latest coverage. About two hours ago, the 113th Fire Department in Upstate New York responded unto reports of massive explosions. **Fire Marshal Oliver Trumble** investigated the incident. Eyewitnesses recount seeing three RPGs breached Apartment 20-E at the **Burlington Arms Complex** …"

Jim mutes the television, hearing his mom burst into tears.

"Dear God, that's Kim and Ron's apartment".

No sooner does she bemoan her daughter and son-in-law's passing. A strapping 5'5" redhead crashes through their living room window. Anne turns, gasping in shock. Tears swell in her eyes. She fears the worst. First, the news report, now she recognizes Kim's co-worker. "Scarlet, what's wrong. And where's my little girl?"

She didn't have time to explain their situation. Their enemies' plans were progressing absolutely too fast hearing, "Scarlett Flame, you don't have time to explain and escape. You have a heavily armored convoy right now barreling down on your location".

"Copy that, Ares," she acknowledges the imminent threat. "Activate Red Eye's countermeasures, and identify those hostiles, while waiting on further orders".

"Let's move, People," she urges them. "We don't have time for questions".

Anne, James, and their boys don't argue. They'd learnt the hard way. It didn't do any good. Jim and Tim file outside but stopping cold, not believing their eyes.

"Whoa," Tim and Jim whistle aloud.

"Whose is this?" Anne asks as they head towards the 2016 BMW X6.

"Kimberly's".

"Wow," her father whistles, admiring the vehicle. "S.H.I.E.L.D. must pay better than Global Justice".

"Oh, trust me, this job comes with its perks, especially lately," Aurora makes sure the boy's strap themselves in tight. She jumps into the driver's seat.

"Where's the convoy now, Ares?"

"Still on the outskirts of Middleton, 6-minutes out," her voice comes through the dash.

"What're we up against?" She throws her X6 into drive peeling out.

"We have Buckley **AFB's 120** **th** **Fighter Squad** , consisting of six **F16s** , armed with **6 AGM-65 Maverick missiles** , LAU-68/ARKWS rockets, and M-61A1 Vulcan 20-mm, 6-barrel Gatling cannon with over 500 API rounds. They're providing air support for **E-Company of the 135** **th** **GSAB** , **Buckley AFB** and the **C-Company of the 157** **th** **Infantry Division** at **Grand Junction AFB** , at least according to the ITO's CCN number".

"How well armed are their ground troops?"

"The convoy itself comprises B5 to B7 armored Marauders, LAPVs, MPVs, pick-up trucks, middle size vans, and smaller sedans, carrying an estimated 100 or more troops. My scans detect Class-3 blue lasers, assault/sniper rifles, RPGs, grenades, and plastique explosives".

"Anything unusual stand out, Ares?"

"My scans cannot penetrate the trailing Marauder's interior. I do trace a com-link hooked directly with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier".

"Okay, that brings our situation into perspective," she ascertains their intentions. "This is starting to resemble what we were up against last time. Whoever's spearheading this attack must be aboard Fury's carrier, and probably coordinating everything with **Global Justice**. **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and **G.J.** have been chummy, ever since Kimberly ended their 50-year feud. Plus, Fury has been icy towards her lately, even threw her off the carrier yesterday".

James and Anne exchange pensive glimpses. Their son's notice, but don't say anything. All four knew, whatever was going down, they'd targeted their sister again, if she was still alive.

"It seems," Scarlett Flames continues with her deductions, "they're up to their old tricks, fronting the **Colorado Army National Guard** and **Colorado Air National Guard** to take the blame, while inserting **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and **Global Justice** agents among their outfit, like they did when the **Trinidad and Tobago Police Services (TTPS)** and **SIA** raided **San-TechX Metallurgy, Inc.** Typical Fury move".

She deduces, they expect us to terminate these pawns. Men and women sacrificed for _the greater good_. Upper management could then secure Congressional and U.N. GSC support for whatever they may have planned next".

"Agreed, Scarlett Flame," Ares concurs.

"Release our 'Bird Mites,' and let's let these bastards terminate themselves. That should really get their superiors' attention back in Washington, D.C."

 **In The Killing Zone**

"Releasing 'Bird Mites' now," Ares executes her orders.

Most hackers devote their efforts to circumventing a system's security protocols. That was how the police caught most hackers. Few, however, really work within the system.

'Why do it the hard way, and risk detection, when you can legitimately interface with the targeted system without tripping a single alarm?' That was Ares' motto when he created nanobotic bird mites. The mites were so small, less than six microns in length. They didn't appear on the F-16's radar.

Each device attaches itself onto a specific F-16. A corrosive acid easily eats through the plane's heat shielding exposing internal circuitry. Nanobotic arms extend outward, tapping, and interfacing with each individual plane's systems.

"Link established," Ares alerts Scarlet. "We can now manipulate the pilots' GPS/NVIS enhanced helmet HUD system, feeding them bogus targets through their ALQ-23(V)".

"How long until the convoy enters the Red Eye Zone?"

"1 minute 34 seconds".

"Feed Halo their new target".

"I'm on it," Ares signs off temporarily.

Anne, James, and their children share mixed expressions. They didn't know exactly what order she'd given, but knew, it meant more people dying.

The lead pilot's HUD signals a change in target. Cautious, he seeks confirmation, "Roadrunner, this is Halo Leader. I'm seeking confirmation on our target".

Roadrunner was the convoy's code designation. "Hold please," Roadrunner's TAC office advises. She accesses **Grim-Lore** , S.H.I.E.L.D. and G.J.'s secret orbital platform specifically designed to scan Earth's surface and locate Aconasema and her daughter's bio-signatures. It could also locate anyone else's DNA as well.

They'd placed a tracked under the Possibles, Stoppables, and Loads' skin. **Grim-Lore** tracks them fleeing Middleton, headed in the opposite direction. They'd never catch their targets at this speed. She pinpoints three X-6s. She deduces, Possible planned her escape well, but not good enough to fool her. She scans each vehicle individually, pinpointing the one carrying their primary targets.

"Be advised, Halo Leader, targets are a lock. I repeat, targets are a lock," she broadcasts their current coordinates over their coded network.

Annie intercepts, alters her orders, then rebroadcasts these orders through Roadrunners own com-link system. Halo Leader had no reason to question his orders.

"Roger that, Roadrunner. Going dark and commencing run".

"Ares, tell me you recorded enough and can simulate that TAC officer's voice".

"Easily," he boasts. "I have NSA's latest AVAS modulation equipment".

"I don't even know what that is," Scarlet Flame concedes. "I'm assuming it's good. Either way, we have exactly 10-15-minutes, until showtime, Ares".

"For what, Scarlett Flame?"

"My grandest performance ever, Ares," she boasts cryptically.

She nor Kim bothered to share their plan here. Whatever it was, it didn't bode well for those soldiers and agents buried inside Fury's convoy.

The convoy was 30-minutes behind schedule. Colonel Manning seethes, staring at his watch every few minutes, seated inside the trailing Marauder. He blamed Fury for making this mission more difficult than necessary. His men could've handle this mission with no problems. Their efficiency illustrated their competency. They'd been there already. But, no. Fury had to saddle them with _civilian_ agents.

What irked him far worse? He initially refused their involvement. Fury went over his head. His bosses in Washington overrode him, claiming this mission was far too delicate and flocked with untold dangers. These targets were wilier than any they'd dealt with in the past. And their home was a virtual fortress, guarded by a home defense network

This mission was far too delicate, flocked with untold dangers. Their targets were wily, and their home guarded better than most military bases. He didn't have time to babysit these wannabes. Women and men who play dress up and pretend they're soldiers, but didn't truly know the first thing about discipline. These missions never end well. His stomach pitted with doubt.

Luckily, he had more pressing matters to distract his mind. The armor added an extra layer of security, but slowed down their procession as well, which inversely increased their vulnerability to open attack. The lead LAPV gets halfway across an extended bridge, when the **120** **th** drops below. Weapons hots and targets locked, all F-16s screaming across the skyline at Mach 2.

"Ah, hell, that's why I loathe civilians being involved with military operations," Colonel Manning curses, seeing them headed his way.

" **TAC Hayes** , advise Halo Leader to abort this run".

"Yes, Sir," she salutes.

"Halo Leader, this is Roadrunner," she jumps into action.

There was no response.

"Halo Leader, this is Roadrunner, over," she tries again.

She starts to really worry, recalling Halo Leader saying he was going dark. She doubted they'd raise him. He'd already gone radio-silent, and commenced his run.

"Halo Leader, come in, over," she screams, panicking.

The radio's static seemed to grow louder, drowning her out. Colonel Manning's nerves unravel fearing the inevitable, unless his com office could reach their aerial support, the 120th Fighter Wing. She tries but failed, numerous times. He loses patience, pushes her aside, and grabs the receiver screaming, "Damn, You, Lieutenant, break off this bombing run!"

He didn't get a response either. Fate sorely mocked his rank and pride. He runs his hands through his thinning hairline. He knew they were sitting ducks, debating his options. The Marauder couldn't turn back around. The bridge was too narrow. And their vehicle wasn't that maneuverable. They could only go one way, straight ahead. He closes his eyes doing something he hadn't done in a while, praying.

 **In The Killing Zone, Two**

 **Lieutenant Burns** , Halo Leader, maneuvers his wing into attack formation, commencing their run. He arms his 6-barrel Vulcan cannon, as do those under his command. Halo Wing locks on the convoy below, thinking they were Kim Possible's terrorist allies, firing without prejudice.

Their 6-barrel cannons spew 36-rounds per second. The majority of their rounds miss the convoy's trailing vehicles, digging up the asphalt roundabout their tires. Concrete shards pummel their armor plating and windshields. A few rounds miss the convoy and bridge burrowing in the ground beneath the bridge. The rest hammers the convoy's armaments, leaving gaping dents and pin-size holes. The wing soars past, and comes back around to make another pass.

"Team Leader, this is Roadrunner. Cancel this run. Abort. Abort," Colonel Manning screams into his receiver, only getting more static.

Again. Colonel Manning's efforts prove a fruitless as TAC Hayes'. "Lieutenant, respond," he tries one last time.

Halo Leader soars past again coming back around. Cannons alone weren't enough. **Lieut. Burns** activates his pods firing ARKWS rockets. Those under his command follow suit firing theirs. Most miss their targets. The rockets detonate upon impacting the ground roundabout the bridge supports columns.

A couple of rockets detonate ahead the leading LAPV. The detonate sent powerful ripples through the bridge's infrastructure. Micro fractures creep along the roadway ahead, heading towards them, growing wide and spreading in a spider web fashion. The bridge groans with structural fatigue. The lead driver slams on brakes, skidding to a stop, bringing the convoy unto a dead halt.

Colonel Manning curses bitterly, realizing they were trapped and couldn't run. More rockets detonate upon impacting the vehicles ahead them. Their companions blew up in increasing numbers. Explosions grew closer. Serrated shrapnel beat against surviving vehicle's armor plating. The dents only grew wider and deeper with each impact, finally perforating their defenses, killing and wounding those inside the assaulted vehicles.

Fiery sulfuric smoke ascended amidst the chaos, threading their armor's holes, roasting survivors alive, also triggering their reserve plastique explosives. Pressure builds inside, like a pressure cooker, exploding with such force. The concussive waves spread its debris in every direction. Metallic shards beat against the nearest vehicles' armor plating.

This vicious cycle repeats itself, slowly making its way towards their Marauder, the convoy's mobile command center, code named Roadrunner. Each resulting explosion only speeds up the scene, amplifying the resulting explosions' destructiveness—destroying more vehicles, faster, killing more soldiers/agents, while compromising the bridge beneath them.

The last wave detonates upon impacting their mobile command center. The blast picks the Marauder up, flips it several times in the air, before slamming it hard into the bridge's crumbling support columns. The impact crushes the engine block, pushing the engine into the cab. The engine pins the driver's bent legs beneath his seat. The cab cave in like papier-mâché.

The trailer survived intact. It had minor dents. Fires danced inside the cab and crushed engine block. The mobile command center rebounds off the column and comes to rest. Front bumper hanging over the bridge's edge, teetering back and forth like a seesaw. Those under Colonel Manning's command panic, jump from their seats, diving from the vehicle.

 **Captain Jacklyn Harding** observes the impossible. Halo Leader's F-16 commences a four pass, while his companions drop back and watch. She deduces, either this was a suicide run, or this strike was personal. She didn't care which. Their own people targeted them. Not their enemy. And they couldn't raise Halo Leader over the radio.

She couldn't argue. Halo Leader was friendly. And yet, he'd gotten his wires crossed somehow. Her people had one avenue of retreat, the only section of the bridge still intact. A single RPG could collapse this section of the bridge, killing all her people. She was too slow. She'd never make it unto the other side. Why try? At least she could cover those who had a chance. **Captain Harding** climbs into the only still intact LAPV. She crawls into the back arming its 20-amm auto-cannon firing.

Lieutenant Burns, Halo Leader, returns fire. Vulcan cannon spewing 6,000 RPMs. 20-mm auto-rounds hammer the bridge, trailing near her position. Select rounds even compromise the support columns. The bridge groans worse, swaying ever so slightly.

 **Captain Harding** mans her post covering her comrades' escape. 20-mm projectiles light up the sky. Alas, she wasn't fast enough. Her efforts couldn't prevent the inevitable.

Lieutenant Burns targets her point-blank, firing an AGM-65 Maverick.

To hell with running. She'd never make it to safety. **Captain Harding** resolves, she may die, but she'd take that bastard with her. She fires her 20-mm cannon with more determination. She gets lucky with a single shot. A 20-mm shell perforates the lieutenant's tail section.

Lieut. Burns wasn't sure what she'd hit. Only, his controls become unresponsive. And the nose abruptly dives. Alarms start to blare alerting an imminent crash in progress. Lieutenant Burns fires his payload, before ejecting. He floats mid-air, watching with anticipation, as his missiles impact one-by-one, taking down three-quarters of the bridge.

Those trapped on the bridge reap death's full fury. Concrete, metal shavings, warped plating and other debris mercilessly tear through their mortal flesh, whereupon a fiery miasma waited to devour those who survive the first. The few who survive this torment die screaming to the top of their lungs, while plunging headfirst to their death into the ravine below.

Sandman, Halo's Wind Commander, witnesses Halo Leader eject. He breaks radio silence to verify their next orders, "Roadrunner, this is Halo Leader Two. Halo Leader's clipped. His plane is down. But, we acquired our targets. Mission accomplished".

"Copy that, Halo Two. Acquisition confirmed. Return unto base. We'll meet you there".

"Long-neck Mama, here we come," Team Leader Two caterwauls like a bobcat.

"If you get there before us, pop one for us, too. Roadrunner out," Scarlett Flames disconnects, before busting out laughing heavily. She'd fooled them all so easily.

"Mind telling us, what all that was about?" Anne probes what just happened.

"Nah, I don't mind. The enemy just bombed their own people helping us escape".

"And why would they do that?" James gives his best sideways intimidating grimace.

"Let's just say, they suffered a slight break in communications, a crossed wire or two," she rests her hands over her X6's dash screen. A green light scans her prints.

"Authorization granted. What's mission parameters, Scarlett Flame?"

"Terminate the Bird Mites' link with enemy planes, and bring them home, Ares".

"Five online. A sixth was destroyed when Halo One crashed into **Becker's Bridge** off **County Road 117** , Scarlett Flame".

"Dispatch our best sanitation team, Ares. We can't leave any trace about what happened back there. The more questions they ask, and the longer they probe this debacle, the better it will be for us all".

"I'll get right on that, after signaling home-base," Ares signs off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Mommy May I**

"Home-base, this is Roadrunner".

"Home-base here. Go ahead".

"Target's terminated. Commence with Phase #3".

"Relaying the message now. Return to base," Home-base kills the connection.

The horrifying news about their son and daughter-in-law's deaths left the Stoppales numb. What irked them worst of all? The police didn't notify them. They learnt about their deaths over the news. Dean and Olivia shut off the television, and went upstairs into their rooms to mourn separately.

Kim lurked below. Hearing them weep so bitterly grieved her heart. And yet she couldn't console them without ruining her play. She sweeps the house, locating thirty electronic bugs and sixteen cams on the first level alone. She couldn't deactivate them without tipping her enemies she's still alive, and have these assassins accelerate their plans.

She knew she must wait until Fury's teams made their move. Her ear bud vibes silently, alerting her, Scarlett Flame dealt with Roadrunner. That should motivate their enemies to move up their timetable. Her wait ended around 2:00 a.m. Armed assailants knelt outside her in-laws' house. Lock picks inserted into the front and Venetian patio doors.

Kim rests her EF-88 assault rifle against her chest. She loads a 40-mm RPG into its M203PI grenade launcher, waiting, and listening. The front lock clicks and knob turns. Assassins ready to breach the premises.

Kim pops up, _first_ firing her M-203PI. A 40-mm RPG soars towards detonating upon impacting the partially open door. The explosion splinters the wood like kindling. Sharp edges propelled through the air like a wooden ballistic missile impaling some, injuring others, while the actual explosion scatters the rest, along with the resulting debris. Their armor saved their lives, but still smoking vigorously.

Kim turns amidst all the chaos, firing on full auto. 7.62-mm rounds punch holes through the patio drapes, shattering the sliding glass doors. Several soldiers cry in heart-stopping torment, as HEI rounds impact, exploding against their mesh-composite body armor. Kim knew, this might slow but never stop these assailants.

It was now or never. Kim activates the home's defensive shield activating the mines she'd planted outside the home, below all windows, beneath every door, and along the curb. She removes her detonator, maximizes their shield, and presses the trigger. A piercing beep emanates everywhere around them.

The assassins outside cry in hellish agony. They'd heard what happened unto the last team who hit this place. The timers don't even hit double zero, detonating immediately. An enormous explosion rose roundabout the home, rumbling like a thousand cannons firing simultaneously, shaking everything, roof to foundation, shattering all fragile trinkets inside, even overloading the breakers and frying the electrical system. Micro-fissures creep up along the walls and into the ceiling dropping plaster all around.

"Hannah," Kim dashes upstairs calling her name aloud.

"Mommy," Hanna darts past her parents and outside their bedroom.

Kim knelt, near the top of the stairs.

"I thought you were dead, Mommy," she cries jovially running and leaping into Kim's open arms.

Kim hugs her tightly swinging her around, "It's good to see you alive, too, Little One".

"Where's mean men, Mommy?"

"They didn't ask, 'Mommy, may I, so I boom-boomed and sent them back home".

 **The Real Me**

Her in-laws ease outside their bedroom. Their minds so flooded with uncertainty. The Stoppables temporarily forget about their son, altogether. Dan and Olivia had often debated about what happened to Hana's parents. The people at the orphanage didn't know, or would say. Even they weren't such which the case may be. But, they never imagined their daughter-in-law being her biological mother.

"Kim…?" Olivia covers her mouth choking back her tears. She'd heard Hana acknowledge her as Mommy. And Kim embrace Hana as her daughter. And yet, doubt still clouded her heart.

Dean asks what his stupefied wife couldn't, "Are you really Hana's biological Mama?"

"No," Kim drops her head in tears, "I'm not her Mama. Maw is".

"I don't understand, Kimberly".

"It's quite simple, Paw. Yes, she is my daughter. I birthed, nursed, and weaned her, like any good mama should.

"Is she my Ronnie's?" Olivia finally finds her own voice.

"No, Maw, she isn't Ron's child".

"Who's her father?"

"His name isn't important, Paw. He's deceased". She lies. Ron didn't know Hana's father's name. Only Hana had a right to know that, but only when she got old enough.

"Is that why you gave her up, because you were an unwed mother?" Olivia senses the young woman resonating pain.

"I wanted her so badly, but couldn't keep her," her voice cracks with heaviness. "I had no money, no job, no home, little education; nothing essential to care for a child".

"Your parents would've helped you care for her, Kimberly".

"I know, Paw. That wasn't my problem".

"What, then, was your problem, Kimberly. Olivia and I don't understand?'

"I can't go into too much detail. It'd only put your lives in worse peril. Keeping her with me, even at my parents' house, would've put my baby's life in mortal danger".

Dean and Olivia Stoppable had known her long enough. They knew the posture and tone. She'd make her mind up, and wouldn't answer them, regardless how many times they rephrased their question in less intrusive ways.

"How'd she wind up with us, Dear?" Dean Stoppable asks.

"Ron's the most honorable man I've ever met. No doubt, he inherited those attributes from you two. I know you're curious about how being with me would put her life in such grave danger. Well, if I'd shown up unexpectedly with a baby, Global Justice would've assumed her being Ron's. It'd be the Ron-Factor, only a thousand times worse.

Plus, Ron and I have made countless enemies over the years. Any one or all would love to take swift vengeance against us. Hana would've been their prime target. They'd assumed her being mine and Ron's, just like you did moments ago. It was obvious. I couldn't keep her. Neither could I tell my parents. She'd be safer the less people knew.

I couldn't bare losing her, and never seeing her again. I didn't know what to do. Then, I learnt Maw wanted another baby, but learnt she's infertile now. I called in a favor. Master Sensei—Ron's martial arts teach back in Japan, and close contact with Team Possible—met you at the Middleton Adoption Agency, and presented Hana. Maw immediately love her. I knew then she was in good hands. Master Sensei did fulfill his promise, he ensured no one contested your paperwork throughout the adoption process".

Both parents didn't understand everything she'd said. She'd told them enough. Her explanation left one pertinent question unanswered, "Why'd these assassins come here tonight?" Dan cradles his sobbing wife, who'd lost it over Kimberly's heart-throbbing tale.

"Sadly, there's no easy way to say this, but bluntly. They want _**all**_ adult Possibles and Stoppables dead, by any means necessary".

"Why?" Dean asks what others wanted to know.

"They can't have any adult alive, who can challenge their custodial claims over Hana. She's their primary target, Paw".

"Why?" Olivia breaks her husband brace fixing her teary eyes upon her daughter-in-law.

"Power, Maw. Plain and simple, power".

"Power?" Olivia couldn't reconcile their actions. Why would people in authority—people, who'd dedicated their lives to protecting society—suddenly break their most sacred political vows and turn into mass murderers?

Kim counters their emanating doubts, "Hana is almost as powerful as I am".

"You?" Dean knew about his son's mystical monkey powers. They had never been told anything about their daughter-in-law having any powers.

Kim releases Hana. The little girl steps back bubbling over with anticipation. Kim raises both arms. A crimson aura settles over her body.

Dean and Olivia step back. Nothing in their wildest imagination could prepare them for what occurred next.

Kim morphs into her alter ego, snapping her wrists. Sharp claws jet from her knuckles.

Dean and Olivia back farther away. Their limbs trembling in mortal terror. They'd heard about the atrocities she'd committed. But, again, they never imagined her being this ruthless vigilante, or their baby girl being her biological daughter. Now, those men attacking them started to make more sense.

"You're Aconasema!? Dean shouts with betrayal, only saying what his tongue-tied wife couldn't say.

 **More Than Meets The Eye**

Olivia eyes her baby uneasily.

Hana jumped up and down, not afraid of Kim, but clapping her hands and howling with giddy laughter.

Olivia deduces, she already knew Kim's secret identity all along, and never told anyone, not even them, her parents. She'd never felt so betrayed. By her son. He surely knew. By her own daughter-in-law. She deceived them into adopting their daughter. They'd raised her. Now, she moves in, trying to steal her back. Hana's actions prove she'd partial won. Hana chose her over them. She'd kept Kim's secret.

Dean shared his wife's furor. He, too, felt betrayed by all his children, especially his daughter-in-law. For Ron's sake, and the sake of their family, he didn't wish to force his son into choosing between his wife or them. "Where's Ronald, Kimberly?" If she was alive, he was also.

Kim knew he, too, was deeply hurt by her secrecy. He only used her full name when upset. And he'd asked about his son to change the subject, temporarily. "Hurt, but alive, Paw". She'd have much to answer for later.

His plan worked better than he could've imagined. Olivia realized, her daughter-in-law may've kept some secrets from them, but she loved their son. "You shielded him from that blast, didn't you?"

Kim reaffirms her in-laws' trust, "I can't excuse my actions. Yes, I've kept much from you. All of you. Please, if you must be mad, be mad with me. Not Hana or Ron. You can rest assured, though. I'd gladly give my life for his any day, Maw. Like I said, he's hurt, but alive. Now, let's go. Reinforcements could arrive any minute, then I'd have to really get physical in a residential neighborhood".

"No arguments here," Dean Stoppable grabs his wife and daughter starting towards the stairs.

"Not that way," she stops them.

"Why not?" Dean recalls the carnage last time.

\- "Hana," she consoles her little girl, "do you trust Mommy?"

"Yes, Mommy," she bounces her little head up and down.

"Good," she takes her little one from Dean's arms. "Will you wear this blindfold for me?"

She bobs her little head again.

Kim ties the blindfold around her little head. She powers up, blasting a whole through the side of the house. "Maw, Paw, meet us outside. And hurry," she takes off running, somersaulting through the tiny opening. She lands with cat-like reflexes on the front lawn. Kim knew neighbors would get a god view.

Dean and Olivia Stoppable may be adventurous. Both knew they weren't that agile. Try what she did, and they'd splat against the ground, ending up seriously hurt or dead. They had little choice. Dean and Olivia trepidatiously make their way below, somewhat relieved, their lower level wasn't as soaked in blood as last time. Their relief proves short-lived. Dean steps across the front door. His wife starts out behind him. Husband and wife abruptly stop, aghast by the carnage their eyes saw.

"Dean, what the…?" Olivia couldn't express her repulsion. Stomach nauseated, senses overwhelmed by the rancid smell of charred bodies, blown to bits, and scattered across their front yard. Olivia and Dean lose it upchucking their dinner.

"Maw, Paw, hurry up," Kim straps a still blindfolded Hanna into her booster seat.

Dean and Olivia recover, knowing hurry up or she'd leave them behind. Dean covers his wife's eyes, leading her past the debris of butchered remains. "Wow," Dean whistles, seeing his daughter-in-law's ride, "who bought this car?"

"Get in. Now. We'll talk later," Kim pounds the car's roof.

"Let's get a move, Kim," Ares comes through the dash cam "You have more assailant headed your way, some even disguised as police".

"Understood, Ares".

Dean and Olivia Stoppable squeeze into the backseat.

Kim settles into the driver's seat. She straps her safety belt, turns over the ignition, and revs her engine asking, "Are you ready, Little One?"

"Go, Mommy, go!" Hanna cheers, kicking her feet and clapping her hands.

"That's my girl," Kim throws her car it into gear, jamming the accelerator. The rear slides sideways, leaving streaks of rubber burnt into the road.

Kim caterwauls, while Hanna squealing in pure exhilaration.

 **Lasting Impressions**

Dean and Olivia clutch onto one another tightly, glaring hard mother to daughter. Hana should be terrified. Her reaction defied logic. Here, she squeals with exhilaration. Dean was worried bad enough about his family's on-going safety. Now this.

A whole new battle arose in Olivia's heart. One thought permeates her mind. 'Surely, Hana was Kim's child. Not mine. She even trusts Kim more than me'. That very thought ignites a bitter indignation in her heart. She tightens her grip around her husband's hand without thinking.

Dean cringes, fearful his hand might break any moment. He'd never seen his wife this furious. He, again, didn't need telepathy to know what's going through her mind. First, Kim tricks them into adopting _her daughter_. They raise her. Now, she inserts herself back into their lives, asserting her motherhood, essentially stealing their little girl's trust. A cat-fight was imminent, unless he diffused this situation.

Again, he could only devise one possible solution. He only hoped it'd distract his wife. "Wow," he tries to change the subject, "this car is sure luxurious. What is it? And how much did it cost?"

"It's a 2016 Rolls Royce Phantom Drophead Coupe Nighthawk special edition. This baby costs a cool $600,000, Paw".

"What does Ronnie drive?"

"A 2016 Bentley Continental GTC Convertible, valued at $260,000".

"How'd you ever afford such luxury cars?"

"I'm loaded, Paw. I shared my windfall with my husband".

"And yet, you live in that tiny apartment".

"It was all we needed, until having children of our own".

"Kim," Wade, as the elusive Ares, interrupts their reunion, "local authorities have a solid description of your car. Those explosions attracted the neighbors' attention, quicker than you anticipated. Police are already on scene. You left 20 assailants behind, all lying dead outside the Stoppables house. Neighbors positively identified you and your ride. Local police issued an APB in your legal name".

"Keep your eyes peeled, Ares. Find anything else, feed it directly into Annie," she disconnects.

Kim rests her hands over the dash's digital screen. A green light scans her prints. "Command code authorization," a mechanized voice requests her input.

"Red Eyed Wraith. Annie online".

"And she's back," Annie activates, after a long hibernation. "Oh, Kim, I love the digs".

"Sorry, Girl. We can't keep them".

"Why?" The A.I. seemed to actually pout a bit.

"Local police have your description," she explains her next orders. "Initiate transformation mode".

"Into what?" Annie was eager to comply.

"A 2016 Lamborghini Estogue with new plates, VIN, and the works, Girl".

"Ooh," Annie initiates transformation mode. She erects a hard body shield around the car's base unit. Nanites break down the outer body reconstructing the Lamborghini Estogue sports car metallic black exterior in under 30-seconds. "Engaging cloak and reverse polarized shielding. That way, it'll be harder to get a radar lock".

Hanna removes her blindfold. "I like, Mommy. I like," Hanna giggles, kicking her feet livelier.

"Alright, Little One, let's move," Kim mashes the gas passing 200 mph.

"Annie, have we cleared all obstructions?"

"Affirmative".

"Initiate flight mode".

"Initiating flight mode. Watch me go, Little One," Annie teases Hanna. A large booster materializes in the back and two beneath the chassis. All three ignite in-sync giving the car lift. Wings jet out all four doors giving it some stability in the air.

Kim opens a portal. Annie soars through it, before closing behind them. It didn't take long, maybe 10-20 second. They arrived safely on her Martian base. Kim leads the Stoppables through her Martian base. They no sooner enter the main area.

Anne Possible mobs her little girl, "Kimmie, you're alive!" Her father and brothers join the family festivities.

"Mom, I'm sorry to sound cold, and cut this reunion short. I realize you thought I was dead, and you're overjoyed I'm alive. But, I'm on a mission. They're trying to kill all grown-ups, who can claim custody over my daughter. And Ron's hurt. I need you to take charge of the medical facility".

"Kimmie-Cub, where are you headed now? You only got here".

"Sorry, Dad. Someone else needs my help". She morphs into her alter ego—a 5'5" tall redhead with ruddy complexion and wearing a black formfitting catsuit. A fire phoenix and mystic dragon ghost-striped across her chest.

"What? You're Aconasema?" Her father and brothers back away in terror.

Kim perceives her mother's shock, too. It wasn't over learning her true identity. Anne already knew. It was over her daughter readily revealing it unto others. Kim explains her actions, "Keeping my secret is no longer practical. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice know the truth. And they want us all dead".

"That way, they can legally claim custody over Hannah, right?"

Kim nods.

"Mommy will save us. Again," Hanna hugs her tightly.

"Watch over our guests, Little One. And keep the twins away from any air locks," she pinches the little girl's nose.

"I will. I promise," Hanna hugs her tightly again, before climbing down.

Kim heads towards the exit. A portal appears in the door way. Kim simply walks through the vortex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **I'm Home**

It was high noon. The sun shone amidst its full glory. Temperatures reach a scorching 104oF. Xavier Institute bustled with activity. Students and faculty racing about. Everything comes to a screeching halt when the sun dons its mourner's veil. Something starts to drain the local power grid and generators, essentially plunging **Westchester County** , **New York** into perpetual darkness.

Professor X, Wolverine, and their faculty venture outside, followed by their students. A malefic blood red halo slips across the overhead sky, causing the darkness to grow denser and more menacing by the moment. Blood red storm clouds materialize amidst the halo. Winds whoosh past 85-mph. Thunder auspicates their impending doom. Lightning cracks its majestic whip. Rains descend with Hephaestus' raw fury. Each droplet stings like liquid fire slowly draining the life of all vegetation nearby.

"Chuck?"

"I'm not sensing anyone yet, Logan".

"It must be her, Professor," Wolverine hopes.

Just like last time, Aconasema makes her grand entrance near the large clover-shaped stone fountain adorning the school's front entrance, set beyond the circular drive, midway across the front lawn. A small circular base sat inside its pool. Four ivory angels erected near its 3, 6, 9, and 12 o'clock positions. All pouring water inside the smaller basin, until it overflowed into the bigger pool.

She forgoes the red mist and lava water. A vividly colorful fiery column pierces these impenetrable clouds. Each ring rotating counterclockwise against nature. The storm continues to rage around but calm amidst the vortex. The ground beneath their soles starts to shake, though quite less than before. This same column dips down scorching the earth 20-meters ahead the main fountain, slowly rising back into the heavens and revealing...

A fiery ornate throne crowned with a western style dragon's head, horned snout, razor sharp teeth, but sprouting crackling phoenix wings, back and lower body (half phoenix and half dragon), dragon arms as her armrests, and phoenix talons as its four legs, and a dragon tail wrapped about for added stability. The mist clears revealing a feminine form seated cross-legged upon the fiery throne.

"Arise, my children, heed your mother's call," she cries in a resonate voice.

The column of fire starts to spin faster exploding with activity. Mighty phoenixes and dragons—creatures of celestial fire—burst through the portal. Wings outstretched. Screeching savagely. All soaring high above her extravagantly bejeweled throne.

"Chiyoko?" Wolverine ventures into the melee calling out her name.

"Father," all activity ends immediately. She rushes out hugging him tightly.

Wolverine wasn't really the emotional type. Emotions scared him. Not that he'd ever outright admit that to anyone, especially his daughter. "Still believe in the fanfare, don't you, Girl?"

"What can I say? It's my way of saying, 'Hey, Father, I'm home!'"

"It's been three years. Where have you been, Girl?" He quickly changes the subject.

"I took your advice, Father. I've been working on reclaiming my humanity. I started by getting married…"

"Married?" Professor X and Wolverine rasp in one accord.

"…and settling down with my husband in Upstate New York," she discloses the rest.

"Upstate New York?" Wolverine shows great concern. The X-Men defeated the mutant haters years earlier. Their remnants relocated to New York. She was a mutant. How could she be safe there?

"Nearly two years ago now, Father," she holds out her hands showing him the tiny diamond ring. "I even have a little girl who's dying to meet her famous grandfather, the elusive Weapon-X".

"Granddaughter?"

"Yep, grandpa," she slaps his arms lightly.

Wolverine recoils, hearing the G word, accompanied by his younger students' muffled laughter. All eyes focused upon him. "Let's dial back the G-word, Chiyoko. Why are you here?"

"My secret is out…".

"How?" Wolverine interrupts, concerned over her safety.

"I don't know".

Wolverine growls, gritting his fists tightly.

"Well, what do you know?" Professor X intercedes, before Wolverine went off half-cocked.

"Global Justice, S.H.I.E.L.D., and their international counterparts, or possibly only a few rogue agents working within their ranks, learnt my secret and have set their sights on me. I only know, someone, somewhere knowns my secret. They couldn't take me individually. Now, my enemies have joined forces to hunt down and kill me, and take my daughter by force".

"Why?"

"My enemies want me dead. That way, they can claim legal guardianship over my daughter".

"Over my dead body," Wolverine loses it deploying his claws.

"Whoever's behind this won't oblige you there, Father".

"Why are you so sure, Chiyoko?"

"Remember that explosion which destroyed that apartment in Upstate New York?"

"Yea," he didn't like where this was leading.

"That was mine and my husband's apartment, **20-E** at the **Burlington Arms Apartment Complex** ".

"Chiyoko Possible?"

"Stoppable actually, Father. But, yes. Kim Possible and I fused, remember?"

"Oh, yea. The red heifer inside our OR. I recall now," he relaxes a bit around her again.

 **Real Reason Behind This Visit**

"Why do they want with my granddaughter, Chiyoko?"

"Whoever's behind this wants to turn her into the ultimate weapon, Father".

Wolverine loses it, reliving DOD experimenting on him, imagining they doing worse unto his little granddaughter. "I'll kill'em," he ejects his claw, ready to tear someone apart.

"Calm down, Logan," the professor turns his attention to Chiyoko.

Logan retracts his claws. Losing his temper this early won't serve to protect his granddaughter. He didn't even know their enemies' plans. How could he counteract their efforts?

Professor X asks his leading question, "Why do they want her so badly?"

"I don't know, Professor," she sighs heavily.

"What do you know, Chiyoko?"

"Authorities have green-lit the X-Men for termination, all except, Father".

"Why spare me?"

"Whoever's behind this wants you alive, I suppose, as leverage against me".

"Turn over your daughter, or they kill me, is that the deal, Chiyoko?"

"That's my guess, Father," she nods.

"That still doesn't answer one question, Chiyoko".

"I've already told you, Professor. They want…" She tries to deflect his next question. It'd require she admit she didn't know her enemies' full plan.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, Chiyoko," Professor X contends pointedly. "Now quit dodging my question. What do these people want her to do, either you can't or refused to do?"

Kim sighs heavily, hoping he'd miss that part. She should've known Professor X would. "They want her to operate Cerebro, Professor".

"Why Cerebro?" Professor X and Wolverine voice the same concern.

"Whoever's behind this insanity still doesn't grasp the vast differences in our powers. She didn't inherit my ability to strip mutants' powers. And yet, these idiots believe she can somehow still do this if she hooks into Cerebro, locates every mutant on earth, and strips their powers, whereby ending the mutant threat forever. No more mutant wars".

"Aconasema, we have in-bound," Wade bypasses Annie.

"How many soldiers are headed this way, Ares?"

"Our enemies aren't sending human opponents against us, this time".

She instantly knew what he meant. If not human, there was only one alternative. "How many of those sentinels did they send, Ares?"

"300," he sounded morbidly worried.

"300," she scoffs with derisive laughter. "16,000 didn't stop me last time. What makes them think a measly 300 poses a challenge?"

"I don't think they know Aconasema is back yet," Ares shares his situational assessment.

"That won't last," she didn't care.

"And that's what worries me," Wade wasn't so overconfident.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I suspect, they sent these 300 sentinels as a test. Without you, 300 would easily massacre the X-Men and destroy Xavier Institute. However, targeting your father would bring your back into the open faster".

First, they target her husband, then her parents and friends, even killing some, finally they target her daughter. Kim grows livid asking authoritatively, "What's their flight formation?"

"Funny you should mention that. I, too, noted; they divided up their forces. 200 sentinels will hit Xavier Institute north and south, hard and fast. And, amidst that battle, a hundred more will hit them east and west, 50 from each direction".

"I'll show them," Wolverine deploy his claws again.

"No, Father," she stops shim. "It's time they learn Aconasema is alive, and back in action".

"Agreed," Professor X backs her up. "Becoming your enemies' desired target could save innocent lives, Young Lady".

"That's what I hope, Professor," she nods, boiling mad.

"Children, bring down those sentinels," she barks in an ancient dialect. Fiery phoenixes and dragons takes flight by the hundreds. Wings outstretched. And shrieking loudly. Squadrons head out in every direction, locked upon target.

"Professor," she tosses her kimmunicator into his outstretched hands, "you should gather up your faculty and students. Annie will guide you towards my warship, just like last time".

"Warship?"

"I've upgraded since Australia, Father".

"What about Cerebro?"

"Once aboard, Professor, you and father head for the bridge. Annie will kill anyone else daring to step aboard my command bridge. Professor, You, and you alone, must sit in my command chair. Rest you right palm over the palm print scanner. Once authorized, direct Annie how to retrieve Cerebro. She'll retrieve yours, and leave a dud in its place. Then, you..."

"A dud?" Wolverine cocks a brow.

"Oh, yea," Kim winks with a sinister glint. "it's a real jewel, looks and functions just like the real deal. But, it's essentially a 200-ton paperweight. Those idiots will waste billions of dollars and thousands of man-hours moving, then reassembling it. They'll be so blinded by their own lust for power. I doubt they'll realize it's fake. That is, until they're done reassembling it, and try firing that baby up. I'd love to see Fury's face, when he learns the truth. That'd be a Kodak moment," she walks away cackling hard.

"I think she enjoys toying with peoples a little too much, Chuck".

"So, it'd seem," he dared not say more, but instead gathers up and leads his student body into the catacombs. Wolverine wasn't far behind.

 **Applying Pressure**

Back aboard S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier.

"Director, we've received reports from our ground forces".

"What do you have to report, Romany?"

"Roadrunner never acquired the Possibles".

"What? Why not?" Fury could envision that insipid redhead smirking, and mocking him.

"The 120th bombed **E-Company of the 135** **th** **GSAB** , **Buckley AFB** and **C-Company of the 157** **th** **Infantry Division** at **Grand Junction AFB** by mistake".

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Uncertain, Sir".

"What the hell do you know?"

"The 120th lost Halo Leader's F-16C, Sir. Our aviation techs are combing its wreckage as we speak. Maybe their examination will yield some clues to explain what occurred during that bombing run?"

"Did Burns survive?" He could hear Kim Possible's scornful laughter.

"Yes, Sir," Romany grows weary, sensing his boss' bubbling rage. "He ejected moments before losing complete control over his aircraft".

"What was his excuse about bombing his own team?"

Romany clears his throat nervously. He couldn't lie. It'd be insubordination. He could only tell the truth. Alas, he knew Fury would never believe him. "He claims, Roadrunner green lit themselves, Sir".

"What? That idiotic!" Fury pounds against Romany's control station. "Find out what really happened to my convoy, Lieutenant. Meanwhile, detain every man and woman involved with that botched mission".

"Under what charges, Sir?"

Fury turns with great wrath. His eyes piercing like daggers, "Hold every man and women under the suspicion of premeditated murder, committed while collaborating with known terrorists".

"I don't think that'd be wise decision, Sir," Wilkes cautious the senior director.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Fury shouts, exalting his rank. His hand resting atop his laser pistol. Eyes narrowed, boring into him.

"No, Sir," Wilks respects Fury's seniority. "I'm only saving you more trouble with your superiors, Sir," he accesses Halo's TAC recording pressing play. Fury hears **Halo Two** contact their mission leader, code named **Roadrunner** for target confirmation. _**An imposture**_ confirms their target's acquisition, even ordering the 120th back to base.

"Did you verify this?" Fury could believe his ears. Overwhelming confusion diffuses his wrath. He wasn't sure _who_ to take his wrath out on.

"I can't explain how, Sir. Logic says it shouldn't be possible, no pun intended. But, every com tag matches perfectly, seemingly proving, this transmission originated from Roadrunner, Sir".

"Our trailing marauder?" Fury wanted to make sure they were referencing the same command vehicle.

"Yes, Sir," Wilkes recoils, waiting on the inevitable explosion.

Fury didn't disappoint, screaming, "That's impossible, You Idiot! **Roadrunner** plunged into **Becker Ravine** 75-seconds, before that transmission. Did you verify your sequence of events?"

"I triple checked them, Sir. Everything matches".

"Where'd that transmission originate".

Wilkes opens his mouth.

"Don't tell me Roadrunner. We both know that's impossible," Fury silences him.

"I agree, Sir".

"Then where?"

"Unknown at this time, Sir. One thing is obvious about all this. We can't hold those men. They had no reason to doubt their orders, or suspect, they were being tricked into bombing their own company. Maybe our techs will have some answers once they're done examining Lieutenant Burns' plane?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Turning Up The Heat**

"Fine, leave them alone. For now," Fury fumes over the recent turn of events. First, Possible usurps his authority. The Shadow Committee even offered that insipid bitch his job. He worked 15-years to acquire this post. And she turns it down, esteeming it beneath her talents.

Next, he assigns **Hawke** a simple task. Kill Possible and her parents. The rest of their families would fall easy enough, afterwards. Now, he learns the 120th bombed his agents, embedded among **E** and **C companies**. He'd bet his pension Possible's nerd scrambled the 120th squad's coms, tricking them into bombing their own people, to avenge his fallen colleagues.

Fury holds his cool. Dr. Load was pay soon enough. He couldn't ignore there was a silver lining in all this bad news. If he was so preoccupied with the 120th, that geek couldn't have interfered with his core objective. "What about the little girl? Did our people at least acquire her?" Fury sips his Chameleon Cold-Brew coffee to steady his nerves. He hadn't slept in 3-days straight planning these ops. Everything else failed; this was his last hope. Fail this one, and it'd all be for nothing.

"Possible proved more resourceful..."

"Possible?" Fury spews his coffee, jumping up and spilling his brew. The hot liquid lands squarely in his lap. He was so livid. His mind didn't register the searing pain. "She's dead!"

Wilkes shrinks back under the director's growing furor.

Romany picks up the slack again, "No, Sir, she's not. She's alive and breathing".

"Damn," he clenches his fists, punching the nearest wall, over and over. Now, it made better sense. She knew about his operations and probably tipped that damn mutant.

"Now, Wilkes, what were you going to say about her resourcefulness?"

"Only, she somehow eluded detection, rescued the Stoppables and the little girl".

"Are we sure it was her who rescued them?"

"Six neighbors positively identified her picture, Sir".

"How are they so sure?"

" **Sierra Team** divided into two units. Unit #1 took the front door, and Unit #2, the patio. Possible was inside, waiting on them. She decimated Unit #1 by blasting the front door with a 40-mm HEI RPG. The accompanying debris killed most, dazing the survivors.

Amidst the chaos, she tuned and fire F1A1 green tip 5.56-mm full auto rounds through the patio door sawing Unit #2 in half in mere seconds. The survivors scattered, then regrouped, intent on going back in and grabbing the little girl. Only, Possible raised the Stoppable's home defense shield and detonated land mines she'd planed all around the home's outer perimeter".

"Any survivors?"

"None, Sir," he shudders, recalling the photos. "Flying debris ripped apart surviving team members, while fiery miasmas roasted their disfigured bodies. Those reverberating blasts are what attracted their neighbors' attention. Many witnessed Possible blow a gaping hole in the home's exterior, somersault on the front lawn with the little girl in her arms. Dean and Olivia Stoppable emerged moments later. They got inside Possible's 2016 Rolls Royce Phantom Drophead Coupe and sped off down the road".

"That's an expensive ride. And there couldn't have been many in that small town. Tell me our brothers in local law enforcement have them in custody".

"No, Sir," Wilkes discloses the bad news, averting eye contact.

"Are you two good for anything?" He curses their incompetence, swearing under his breath.

Romany picks up the slack again, "The Phantom simply..."

"What…ghosted?" He throws his hands up.

Romany opens his mouth.

"I swear if you say…" Fury wouldn't even utter the word _disappeared_.

"I wasn't going to say that, _exactly_ , Sir. The Phantom did vanish, but was replaced by a jet black **2016 Lamborghini Estogue** ".

"And local police didn't think to question the driver?" Fury pleads for common sense.

"They saw no reason to stop the driver at the time, Sir. She..."

"She?" Fury couldn't believe his ears.

"We didn't catch this, until later, Sir. Traffic cams positive identify the driver," he lays her photo on his desk waiting.

Fury explodes, "Of all the incompetence! Local police had an APB, even her name and description in connection with acts of terrorism on American soil. And they didn't think it _necessary_ to stop this driver. I expect such ineptitude from a small town, like Middleton, but not the Colorado's Highway Patrol. Tell me, Commander, what's the world coming to?"

 **Simmering Hot**

Luckily, he didn't have to answer.

"Commander," a young analyst under his authority interrupts, "our latest field reports are coming in, even as we speak".

"What'd we achieve, Shepherd?" Wilkes changes the subject fast. He prayed under his breath his analyst found something. Maybe good news would sway Furious Fury's ire, or at least direct it towards someone else.

"Sir, Aconasema's back," Shepherd blurts.

"What!?" Fury boils over with ire.

Wilkes palms his face, groaning mentally, but calm outwardly.

"How can you be sure?" Fury demands proof. If she were back, they could proceed with Phase #3.

"Two things, Director," the analyst answers his boss' boss. "First, I monitored those sentinels, like Commander Wilkes suggested. All four groups. Our satellites caught this," he projects their video onto Fury's computer screen.

Tiny vortexes open all around their sentinel army. Fiery phoenixes and dragon emerge, impacting their metallic soldiers head-on. A single hit erases the 100-foot, 50-ton monstrosities from existence in seconds. These hits come so hard and so fast. They'd eradicated their mightiest army in under 20-seconds.

"Anything else, Shepherd?"

Wilks, Romany, and his command bridge crew grew uneasy around him. Fury should be livid about her reappearing after so long absent. Instead, he seemed almost giddy, mixed with irritation.

"There's also this, Director," Shepherd projects the scene outside Xavier Institute. The sun turns black a soot. Crimson clouds roll in reinforcing the darkness. Thunder, lightning, and fiery rain—an element against nature itself—descend slowly draining the vegetation. The fiery column dips down revealing a 5'5" tall redhead with ruddy tone skin, pinkish-red eyes, and fiery red hair, and wearing a jet black catsuit with a Fire Phoenix and Mystic Dragon ghost-stripped across her chest".

" **Chiyoko Hanamura** ," Romany immediately recognized the mutant who'd sacrifice S.H.I.E.L.D.'s last helicarrier, while saving them and humanity. He respected this mutant-goddess, not that he'd ever say it aloud. He simply couldn't understand his boss' reaction lately. Sure, he was upset over losing his helicarrier, but mellowed when realizing what she'd done to save humanity. Why had he suddenly turned so obsessed with ending this mutant-goddess? He simply couldn't reconcile his reaction.

" **Dragon Phoenix** ," Wilkes shared his shipmate's admiration. He, too, kept quiet. Nowadays, the act of defending any mutant—especially this mutant-goddess—carried stiff consequences. Losing your job was the least of any sympathizers' worries. Rumor was, their boss organized a clandestine division within S.H.I.E.L.D. itself, specifically trained to seek out and terminate agents sympathetic towards mutants.

No one gave these rumors much credence til their most loyal mutants started to turn up dead under very mysterious circumstances. Then, Possible caught an assassin making an attempt against Scarlett Flame. This clandestine operative boasted about being a patriot, claiming how he'd acted under direct orders. Most surviving mutants broke their ties with S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury didn't seem to care.

" **Aconasema** ," Fury growls through gritted teeth. Brows furrowed, glaring at her photo.

"Someone mention my name," Aconasema appears behind them.

Fury jumps up and whips around. " **Aconasema** ," he spews her name. Eyes set in stone. Teeth gritted like vise grips. Nostrils flared. Fists clenched by his sides. Limbs shaking with raw fury.

Kim surprises everyone there. None ever dreampt what she'd do next. Nor could they plan accordingly. Kim takes Fury into her arms and kisses his passionately, then releases him teasing, "I missed you, too, Sweetheart".

Fury spits and putters wiping him mouth. Madder than ever. "What's wrong with you, you...?"

"Ah, c'mon, don't act so hostile around your little minions. You enjoyed all those private nights we shared together. Why reject me now? I mean, you desired this body for so long".

"Desired? All those nights? What the hell are you talking about, You Crazy Bitch?"

"Crazy, am I?" She counters him with derisive laughter. "Why do you deny what we share, Darling? Is it because of those under your command? Who cares about them? We know the truth. That's all that is really important".

"Truth? What truth?" He retorts, seeing his crew eye him dubiously, and dreading what wild idea his bosses might jump to upon hearing this wench's lies.

Aconasema feeds his crew and bosses' growing suspicions, "You poured your heart out unto me. And I'm here to grant your greatest wish, My Love".

His wrath evaporates almost immediately, replaced by genuine concern for his and his crew's health, asking, "What's you do unto us, Woman?"

"I told you," she winks at him. "I granted your deepest wish, Darling. The process has already started, and cannot be reversed".

"Process? What process?"

"You'll be a mutant by weeks end, Darling".

His crew backs away. Back planted against the exit door. The sensor didn't detect their presence or auto-detect their presence, like they should've. Crew members couldn't flee the bridge. Most were thinking the same thing. Was this why he was so giddy after learning about her resurfacing? Did he really miss her?

"Oh, don't worry," her eyes rake his crew. "You're won't be alone".

"I won't?" They already doubted him. Fury senses his crew's loyalties shifting, thinking deep within. He'd acted so strange lately. Maybe there's some truth in what she's saying? And he couldn't, or woudn't, explain his actions. That gave her ruse more credibility in their minds and hearts.

"Oh, no. I know how much this crew means to you. So, I released mutagenic spores on this helicarrier. All of you will be mutants by week's end. Be careful, though. Let your superiors learn about this, My Love, and you'll all be battling sentinels right alongside other mutants throughout the world". She smiles, then vanishes, leaving them alone to reflect on what she'd said and did.

 **Boiling Over**

"Jackson," Fury alerts his head of security, "lock down this boat immediately. No one gets on or off this tub without my express permission, or until this quarantine's over, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," her gets busy on his security panel, alerting his guards.

"Dr. Frazer," he contacts his head of chief medical office (CMO).

"What can I do for you, Director?"

"Doctor, put this boat under a Level A/Type 6 Quarantine. All medical staff and personnel will wear appropriate hazmat bio-suits with splash guards and SCBA gear".

"Director, what's the threat?"

"Aconasema just paid us a visit. She claims she released some viral, mutagenic spores aboard the heli-carrier, Doctor".

"What'd she claim these spores were designed to do, Director?"

"She claims they'll turn everyone aboard this boat into mutants by week's end".

"How?"

"I don't know, Doctor. That's what I need you to find out," Fury despised this predicament. Ignorance means having to admit she'd blindsided him. Nick Fury. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Senior Director. The man who always had a contingency for everything, except this time.

"Assemble all scientists knowledgeable in infectious and contagious diseases, and have HazMat teams sweep this boat, top to bottom. Pay close attention unto our environmental systems. She says, she released mutagenic spores, that will turn everyone aboard this carrier into mutants by week's end. She can only do this by releasing them through the environmental systems".

"I'll get right on that, Sir," he kills the connection, and turns around, meeting his crew's fearful glares.

"Well," he yells, spreading his arms abroad, "you have your assignments! Get to them!"

"Yes, Sir," every man and woman salutes, getting busy.

S.H.I.E.L.D. standard operating procedures strictly forbids contacting an agent or asset in the field. It only served to expose him/her unto unnecessary risk. He didn't have a choice, this time. He'd already gone outside S.H.I.E.L.D. once. Why let its regulations dictate what he did?

Fury was too bad to give a damn right now. He retreats into his makeshift office, seals his door shut, and plops down behind his desk, before retrieving his HenchCo black-market cell phone and dialing his chief assassin. He'd never failed a mission. What went wrong this time? Did he underestimate Possible?

 **Red Hawke** seldom answered cold calls. He'd made countless enemies in his job. They could easily back-trace his location, and harm him. He, however, made an exception seeing the Caller-ID. He knew, there was no hiding from a client like **Jupiter Kipling** , **Fury's** alias over HenchCo's Dark Net lately.

"Hawke here," he answers the call.

Furious Fury lived up to his reputation thundering, " **Red Hawke** , You Imbecile! Kim Possible is still alive and exposing our operations".

"Impossible," he scoffs. "I leveled her apartment, taking two above and two below hers. Seven of her neighbors perished in that explosion, and six more in the flames, before the fire department reached her complex and put out the inferno".

He'd always been an arrogant man. Fury cherished putting him

"You didn't consider her battle suit's specs, supplied by our special ops, didn't you?"

"Battle suit? Her dossier didn't mention anything about a battle suit, Sir," the master assassin defends his reputation. He'd never failed an assignment. And, the one time he does, it's because he'd relied upon someone else's INTEL. He should've known better. He just figured, a major intelligence organization like S.H.I.E.L.D. would provide more reliable information than his usual clients could about his targets.

"Didn't you receive the target's full bio, Hawke?"

"I received _**a**_ bio, yes. But, my bio didn't include her service record. Again, there's nothing unusual in that. I figured, you head a major intelligence gathering organization. You wanted to keep certain things secret. That's why I didn't question what you sent".

He accesses his mobile email application, types in Fury's HenchCo Dark Net account info, and emails him a copy of what he received. He hears Fury's phone beep on the other end. He presses his point, "As you can clearly see, that is what I received, and it doesn't mention anything about a battle suit".

Fury didn't immediately say anything. He accesses his email, double clicks Hawke's email, and brings up his dossier. Three minutes pass in morbid silence. "Damn," he finally swears aloud, pounding his desk in growing fury. "This isn't what my people sent you, Hawke!"

 **Red Hawke** sighs heavily. He despised dealing with amateurs, and expected more from the legendary Nick Fury. "It may not be what I was supposed to receive, Fury, but that was what I got".

Fury didn't know why. His mind immediately landed upon Possible. She acted so differently last time she was aboard the helicarrier. **Aconasema** impersonated her once. **Black Widow** received a false scroll without ever suspecting her contact was an imposture. What if he hadn't dealt with Possible? What if it was really Aconasema aboard his boat.

She spoke with an accomplice, code named **Ares**. Security combed the carrier for over a week, but failed to locate this traitor. He wonders, what if this accomplice was never aboard the carrier. He couldn't believe he'd ever been so gullible. She'd hoodwinked him! Again! Possible, if that was her, must've been the distraction. Something about the woman rubbed him the wrong way, bringing out his worst traits, which somehow made his more susceptible to Aconasema's manipulations.

Possible and Aconasema's tactics weren't exact matches, but didn't' have similarities. It became clear, Possible was the brains behind their relationship. Aconasema was the power. Possible directed her actions las time against Hydra. "If Possible's involved, I'll bet her tech-geek somehow hacked our systems, then swapped my files with bogus ones to mislead you. That way, you'd fail at taking Possible out".

"Tech-geek? You mean, Wade Load?"

"The same. He ran her team's logistics," Fury deadpans.

He'd heard many excuses in his day. Fury's topped anything he'd ever heard. "A kid? You're blaming this lapse in communication on a kid?" Hawke laughs mockingly.

Fury growls, miffed he'd dare malign his character. "He isn't an ordinary kid, You Idiot!"

Red Hawke didn't purposely malign his character. He'd learnt in his field. You can't trust anyone. He devised ways to validate what they said, without them realizing what he was doing. That was why he'd laughed in Fury's face. He didn't detect any deception. Of course, that wasn't really so surprising. Fury was a seasoned spy, accustomed to lying, very convincingly. "Oh, yea, and why's that?"

"Dr. Wade Load may only be 15-years old. But, he possesses six Ph.D.s".

"A kid with six Ph.D.s?" Hawke cocks his right brow. That wasn't inside the bio he received, either. He runs Wade's name through NCIC. The FBI's National Criminal Information Center verifies Fury's claims. His computer spits back, "Dr. Wade Load, computer hacker, suspected with hacking several high-profile corporate databases, including HenchCo, as well as many state and federal government agencies. No convictions yet, over lack of evidence".

Fury anticipated Hawke would verify his claims. He was sure who the master assassin would use. Fury gives him a few moments to read the material, then presses his point, "Dr. Director warned me about Dr. Load. Like you, I didn't take her seriously. I didn't see how a single kid could possibly interfere with my coordinated operations.

And that's how he undermined Phase #1 so easily. Also, why Possible was waiting inside her in-laws' home, and how she decimated my **Sierra Team** , before we could nab **Golden Heart**. That damn wiz-kid tipped her off". He couldn't admit she already knew about their op. If _The Boss_ learnt this, he'd consider him a liability, necessary to eliminate to minimize their risk exposure, immediately.

 **Hawke** senses, and understand Fury's tension. His fault? Fury's fault? It wouldn't matter. The end-result amounted to the same thing. Fury chose him for this assignment. The mission was done, until Kim Possible, her husband, family and in-laws were dead, and **Golden Heart** in their possession. That'd been his creed since becoming an assassin, and what had built his reputation so rapidly, besides his efficiency, integrity, and discreteness.

He, sadly, couldn't redeem **Phase #2: Golden Heart**. That was done. He could, however, redeem his reputation. "I guess you're right," he humors his employer. "What's my revised orders, Sir?" He seeks the boss' new mission parameters. This wiz-kid fed me erroneous information once already, causing me to fail my mission. His actions tarnished what I value most, my reputation. He'll pay, and pay dearly".

Fury grins, sensing, then redirecting Hawke's bubbling wrath. "Find Possible and Load, and kill them both! Leave no witnesses, regardless what you must do!"

"What about the husband?"

"Kill him, too," Fury sanctions the whole family. "If she's alive, he probably is too".

"That will cost more," Hawke ups his fees.

"We'll double your usual fee," Fury didn't quibble about costs. This failure could cost them billions, if the wrong people hear about this.

"Nice doing business with you, Director" he salutes into the vid-phone, then gets serious, seeking clarity about the new parameter in his mission. "Oh, I do need one more thing, Boss".

"What do you need now, Hawke?" Fury snaps, irritated Hawke would dare play him like Possible. He enjoyed these insipid mind-games like her. That was why he initially chose him for this mission. Hawke thought like she did. And he'd get result where others failed. Fury kept his cool, though unable to shake a dull headache lately. He couldn't alienate his best operative, at least not yet.

Hawke senses, he'd about pushed Fury too far. He states his desire plainly, "You know your pet agent better than me".

"I do, so what?"

"Well, Possible's nerd has already bypassed your security once, and fed me erroneous information. Let's say you retransmit my new mission's parameters. How can you honestly expect me to abide by those orders? I don't have access to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s systems. I, therefore, cannot verify they're yours. Why bother?" He indirectly blames S.H.I.E.L.D. over this botched mission.

"Right or wrong, there are some things a bio and psyche profile can't provide, Fury. She's wanted, and now her face is plastered on every TV, newspaper, magazine, and website across this globe. Where would she most likely go to seek shelter? I mean, she must have someone she still trusts".

Fury grits his teeth. He couldn't miss Hawke's veiled accusation. First, Hawke blames him over failing his mission. He couldn't but didn't verify the dossier his tech emailed his phone. Next, he insinuates this kid was smarter than his tech team, possibly all of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, Hawke deepens his derisive insult by asking his tech's help to outsmart Kim Possible's nerd. Fury wanted to berate this snug bastard, but couldn't. He'd raised a valid point. His people did feed him false information.

"Her **Nana** , **Uncle Slim** , and most childhood friends are dead. She built a vast support network during her early years as a crusading, world saving 'vigilante hero'. The majority of those contacts, however, are either dead or incarcerated on one charge or another. The rest are too damn old to worry about. That only leaves us three known possibilities: **Joss Possible** , her cousin, **Team Impossible** , and **Shego** ".

"I can understand her seeking Team Possible's help. They worked together in the past. And, if my info is correct, she convinced them to work with Global Justice. But, Shego? I know Possible worked with her brothers, Team Go, a few times. I thought Shego and Possible are enemies".

"I'm not so sure about that last part, Hawke. Rumor is, Shego loves Possible. Plus, they've cooperated on occasion, besides when Team Possible worked with Team Go. Your best bet, locate Joss Possible, and you'll locate **Golden Heart**. Possible's hiding her, wherever she hid her cousin".

"What makes you so sure she hid her cousin?"

"No one has seen or heard anything from **Joss Possible** , since **Slim Possible's** unfortunate head-on collision with an 18-wheeler on MT-3 in Montana, 2-years ago".

"If your hordes of agents haven't located **Joss Possible** in 2-years, what make you think I can locate her in a few days, Fury?"

"I believe, we've rattled Possible's cage. And she's predictable when rattled. Possible will lead us to where she hid her cousin. She simply needs the proper motivation".

"How do we motivate her?"

"Start asking around about **Joss Possible** , then inconspicuously slip **Team Go's** name into the brief conversation. Shego will hear, and come back into the open. **Grim-Lore** can easily lock onto her own unique quantum signature. My gut says, wherever she is, Possible won't be far behind".

"And wherever Possible is, Golden Heart will be there, too," Red Hawke simpers with admiration.

"Exactly," Fury basks in his own genius. "That was why I suggested hunting for **Joss Possible** , first, only then mentioning Shego's brothers' names. I'll bet, if they're involved, Shego will too. She claims Possible as _**her princess**_ ".

"Is she Posible's birth mother?"

"Could be," Fury entertains the possibility. "Possible's genetic code doesn't match James Possible period. He isn't her father. Her mitochondrial DNA, however, resembles, but again, isn't a perfect match for **Anne Possible's DNA** either. But, it's close enough. Our geneticists concluded, whoever is Possible's birth mother, she and Anne Possible are close relatives, like sisters or maybe first cousins.

I'll bet this mystery donor is Shego. Maybe that was how Kim Possible wound up in the Possible's care. Also, why they never signed any adoption papers. Hers must be a private, in-the-family type of adoption. That was another reason I propose you first seek **Joss Possible** , but mention **Shego's** pesky brothers. Sure, they annoy her, but she loves them.

And that's how we'll ensure both women, Possible and Aconasema. Possible loves Shego. And, for whatever reason, Aconasema cares about Possible. If Shego is her mother, it'd explain why she claims the redhead as **Her Princess** all these years. And why she occasionally helped Possible, even against her own beloved villain community".

"Thank you, Fury. Such knowledge will be most useful in locating her again," Red Hawke hangs up throwing his current phone into the incinerate, just in case Fury should double cross him.

Fury hangs up and puts away his satellite phone. "I have you now, Possible," he smirks with clenched fists. "And you'll help me bring down this Goddess, whose baby you value above your own kind".

Kim smiles, turns off her ear piece and vanishes.

 **Icy Reception**

Kim reappears amidst her Martian base. "Father..."

Her question halted by Olivia slapping her hard and screaming, "How could you?"

"What'd I do?" Kim asks, royally confused.

"The fact you have to ask only proves you're no good for our son! You Tramp!" Olivia storms across the room sobbing hard than ever.

She wasn't getting any answers from Ron's mom. She was too emotional. "Paw," she questions his dead earnestly, "what'd I do?"

Dean Stoppable cocks his head, unsure how to interpret her question. He senses her genuine confusion. He couldn't side with her against his own wife. Dean chases down his sobbing wife, wrapping her within his arms.

"Father?" She knew he'd have the answer. And he wouldn't worry about hurting their feelings.

"We saw you kiss Fury, Chiyoko," Wolverine replies with deep disappointment. He didn't think his own daughter would cheat on her husband.

Kim didn't bother denying his accusation. In fact, she does the last thing anyone ever expected. She cracks up laughing, loud and hard.

Dean Stoppable didn't know what to think or say. Kimberly seemed so well-suited for his son. She'd always cared for and defended Ronald. And he had her. A part of him didn't believe she'd ever purposely cheat on Ronald. And yet, he'd seen it with his own eyes. Her reaction when confront didn't ease his growing concerns, though seemingly inconceivable. "What's so funny, Kimberly?" He demands.

"If you bought my 'love-scene' ruse, and you know me, then Fury's bosses must've bout it double so," she laughs more riotously.

"Scene? What scene?" Dean had never been so confused.

"Did I kiss him? Or did she, Paw?" Kim points across the room.

Her twin acknowledges her signal. She moseys from the shadows. "Hello," she greets them, twiddling her fingers and smiling coyly.

Olivia hears the woman's voice. It sounded identical with Kimberly's. She loved her daughter-in-law, but despised her incessant mind-games. Trying to figure them out gave her a headache on more than one occasion. Now wasn't the time to start another scenario.

Olivia snaps her head up, and swings around, ready to give her daughter-in-law a piece of her mind. She gasps in shock. Her tongue tied, and mind numb with doubt, seeing not one but two Aconasemas. "Who is she, Kimberly?" Olivia points between them.

"An android, Maw," Kim smiles, barely able to contain her elation, over their confusion.

"Alright," Wolverine intervenes amidst this little misunderstanding, "you've launched another of your infamous head games. And we're caught in the middle. Care to explain, Chiyoko?"

"I don't mind, Father," she smiles.

"She kissed Fury…"

"Maw, Paw," she assures her in-laws, "I'd never betray Ron's trust by kissing another man".

"Why'd you…uh, she, have to kiss him in the first place?" Olivia Stoppable rubs her throbbing head. She knows what she saw, only she wasn't so sure what to believe anymore. She loved her daughter-in-law, but despised her obsessions with these infernal mind games.

"My reasoning was quite simple, Maw. Threatening or torturing Fury wouldn't work. He's a hardened military man. So, she did what he'd least expect".

"Kiss him?" Even Wolverine wrestled with following her logic here. Whoever heard of a warrior defeating a mortal enemy with a kiss? Only a woman would think about something so diabolical.

"Why not, Father?" She reads his mind, justifying her actions. "The droid insinuated Fury and I were secret lovers, having an illicit affair behind his crew and bosses' backs. I became so lovesick, I exposed our relationship openly, as an expression of my love, by giving him what he allegedly wanted more than anything else in the world".

"And that'd be what, Chiyoko?"

"To become a mutant, him and his crew, Father".

"And just what tactical advantage would this little charade serve, Chiyoko?"

"Fury is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Senior Director. His job theoretically mandates he be an unbiased intermediary between mutants and humans. An illicit affair between a man in his position and a wanted mutant kinda undermines his unbiased position and jeopardizes global security.

Fury may talk himself out of trouble. And that's a big maybe. Even if he does, his bosses can't take any chances he may've swapped sides, aiding us mutants. They'll watch him closer than ever. Inversely, that'll restrict his actions against us, some. And that's better than nothing.

Because, I get the distinct impression, whatever he's been doing lately, the Shadow Committee knows about his op, or at least certain higher ranked members do. But, the committee hasn't sanctioned his vile actions. Now, Internal Security will launch a full investigation into his recent activities. His allies on the committee and within Internal Security will severe ties, too busy covering their own backsides.

And I know one thing. A crooked politician will always cover his/her backside above everyone and everything else, applying just enough pressure, to absolve their own guilt, and possibly make Fury look guiltier. Fury knew, his own agency will soon be watching him 24/7. He wasn't sure when he could contact his man in the field again. He had to get his message out. My droids vanished; I stayed behind. It was a good thing I did, let me tell ya".

"Why's that, Chiyoko?"

"Father, have you ever heard of an assassin, code named **Red Hawke** ".

"Yea," he recounts the man's history, "his real name's **Dante Reza**. He grew up in the **Bronx** , **N.Y.** , and joined the military at 18. He got bused boosting cars. A judge gave him a choice, prison or join the military. He joined the army, and clawed his way up the ranks, eventually assigned to the **75** **th** **Ranger's Regiment** , stationed at **MacDill AFB** , in **Tampa** , **Florida**.

 **Reza** lost his commission over beating a female army recruit unconsciousness, after she pushed to join what **Reza** viewed as the 'boys club' of special forces. The next day, he left the United State, joining the Libyan rebels during Libya's 1st Civil War starting in 2011. When it ended, his _allies_ started to resent an American's involvement, and accused him with being a CIA spy, who bilked both sides of the conflict for profit, costing thousands of Libyans their lives.

A rumor even alleged, his accusers doused him with kerosene, set him ablaze, and left him for dead. Reza survived, left disfigured for life. Plastic surgery and skin rejuvenation treatments erased most of his scarring, all except a deep burn scar along his right cheek and wavy scars down his back. After this, he became an assassin for hire. No hit less than $200,000. Why are you asking about him, Chiyoko?"

"Because, he's the bastard who hurt my husband and is hunting my baby," she deploys her claws. "And he's the man I'm gonna kill".

"Chiyoko, please reconsider that choice".

"Time for considerations are over, Professor. I mean no disrespect. I bowed unto your headship at your school. I expect the same respect here. Fury ordered that madman to kill everyone in my family, except Hana".

Anne senses the finality in her daughter's voice. She really meant to kill this man. She knew, reasoning alone wouldn't work in this situation. Kimmie wasn't thinking logically. She was locked into a maternal protective mode. Nothing else mattered but her baby's safety. "Are you positive about this man's guilt, Kimmie? I mean, are you positive beyond a doubt?"

"Positive, Mom. I heard Fury order the hit himself…"

"Fury? Order a hit?" Professor X gasps in shock. He'd known the man many, many years. Sure, he'd bend the law on select occasions, but never commit outright murder.

Wolverine shares his mentor's doubts. "Chiyoko, Fury may be many things. A murderer isn't one. Are you absolutely sure you heard what you think you heard?"

"Positive, Father," she tosses him the recorder. "Doubt take my word alone, listen with your own ears. Hawke is to find Joss, if he doesn't get what he wants, he's to move onto Shego and her brothers, even capture her brothers, just so Shego will be more cooperative. Team Impossible is this madman's next targets on Reza's crusade to kidnap my daughter".

Wolverine presses play. He doubted Fury could ever do something like this.

Professor X couldn't believe his ears, "What's he to do with these suspects?"

"Like I said, capture and interrogate, even torture, if deemed necessary".

"What's he allegedly seeking?"

"His objective is straightforward. He's been given a list of suspects. He's to interrogate them, every man and woman, even using their own children against them, if necessary. His objective is to locate Hana and me. He's also to eliminate anyone he suspects might be helping me elude federal authorities. I must stop him, or thousands of innocent people could needlessly perish. All because these idiots seek us, and their victims don't know my whereabouts. The sad reality is, I've already told where I am. They simply won't listen". She turns to leave.

"Wait right there, Missy," Wolverine grabs her hand. "You ain't going anywhere without me".

"Logan, you can't..." Professor X couldn't hold his peace. Logan had come so far to reclaim his own humanity. He feared, if he partook of this daughter's blood crusade, he might regress and become worse than ever. Professor X couldn't reconcile his actions. Logan had to know this. How could he chance this happening by participating in this madness?

Wolverine sympathizes with his mentor. He shared similar doubts. It wasn't that long ago. He, too, was lost. He'd worked long and hard to win back his humanity. Professor X worries, if he pursues his daughter's vendetta, his own desire to protect his child will take over, and amplify his dormant, volatile predatory nature, and he might again lose what he'd worked so hard to regain.

He couldn't guarantee that won't happen. Neither could he sit on the sidelines. "Chuck," he tries to explain his actions, "I may not be a 'touchy-feely' type of parent. That doesn't mean I don't care about my family. I do know, however, no one targets my daughter, granddaughter, and son-in-law, while I draw breath. Kick me off the team, if you must, I'm still going to defend her, with or without your help".

"Very well, Logan," Professor X sighs, ceding his point. There was no reasoning with a worried father. Blood was thicker than water. "Do what you must".

"Let's go, Chiyoko".

Tears swell up in her ears. She didn't think he'd chose her over his friends.

"Ah, don't get on mushy on me, Girl. I've had enough for one day," he storms towards the exit.

"Yes, Father," she opens a portal. Wolverine and Chiyoko disappear through it seconds later, only to have it close behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Getting There's Only Half The Battle**

Their trip didn't take that long. Kim and Wolverine soars over 236-million miles, the distance between Earth and Mars, in under 3-seconds flat. They emerge back on Earth, inside a dimly lit warehouse.

Wolverine wasn't scared, only uncomfortable. He knew, this wasn't a secret base. It was too small, dimly lit, and poorly guarded. She was up to something else. "What's our plan, Chiyoko?"

"Simple, Father," Kim flips a light switch. "We're setting a trap for Fury's master assassin. I'm the bait, and you're the hunter. You'll have one shot at capturing this psycho".

Wolverine was a prolific hunter. He saw her plan's shrewdness. Live bait would attack a predator like Red Hawke faster. Alas, the father in him still worried about her safety, not that he'd admit that aloud "How's this plan of yours going to play out, Chiyoko?" Maybe more detail would ease his reservations.

"First, we must pick up our rides, which is why we're here".

"What do we do then?"

"I rescue my cousin".

"You know where she is?"

"Of course, I do," she nods with a mischievous smirk. "I set her up with a new identity, which I'll leak when we get closer to where she's hiding".

"Where are we?"

"A secret Team Possible storage facility, Father," she hedges his question.

She didn't' fool anyone. Wolverine discerns she'd hedged his question. He didn't push the issue, since he'd learn more when she's ready. Push her for information and she'll only clam up tighter. And she wouldn't tell him anything else. "Which ride is mine, Chiyoko".

"You'll use the **2016 Mercedes Benz MG SL Convertible** , Ron's old ride. The **2016 Lamborghini Keneno** is mine. I must warn you. These car's come fully loaded with gadgets. If you run into an issue, and are unsure what you should do, just ask your onboard computer, Annie. She will direct what you should do in a given situation. Whatever you do, Father? Catch this maniac".

"Oh, he won't get away. Where are we headed, Chiyoko?"

" **Eureka** , **Nevada** , Father".

"What's there?"

"Joss teaches at **Eureka High School**. We're in Reno, NV, about 243 miles away, or approximately a 4-hour drive. We should stop and refuel before entering **Eureka** , too". Kim slides behind the wheel, turns over the ignition, and peels out. The Keeneno's rear slides sideways kicking up dust and smoke.

Wolverine laughs, shaking his head, "To be young again". He slides behind the convertible's wheel, falling behind the speed demon.

Kim leaves the warehouse district, merges with U.S.-50 East and guns her engine wide open. She rests her right palm over the dash screen. A green light scans her prints. "Annie, online," she orders.

"Whoa, Kimmie, love these newer digs better than my previous ones".

"Glad you approve, Annie," Kim laughs. "Stay interfaced with Wolverine's car. He isn't familiar with your systems".

"Will do, Kim".

"Engage the TDVI cloak".

"Engaged".

"What the hell's going on, Chiyoko?" Wolverine complains, feeling his whole-body shift in time and space, here and there, everywhere at once.

"Calm down, Father. I initiated an experimental cloak. That, along with our polarized armor shield plating, Nevada highway patrol may detect speeders nearby but won't be able to get a positive lock on us. They'll figure their equipment is malfunctioning".

"You're nearly 10 miles ahead of me," he complains about her speed. "How can I protect you? Or catch this madman if you leave me in the dust, Chiyoko?"

"Oh, I forgot to explain. The manufacturer capped your vehicle at 155 mph, but with Wade's special millennium thrust charger allows you to achieve 200-mph or better".

"Annie, engage cold fusion millennium thrust charger".

Wolverine's Benz abruptly lets loose. The engine experiences less drag and speedometer ceases to register his car's velocity. "Now we're talking," he cheers the boost in speed.

"Meet me near home base, but don't slide in. We must lure this assassin into the open by giving him what he wants most".

"And what's that, Chiyoko?"

"I think you already know, Father. Like it or not, my cousin and I are the perfect bait. Only, we must stop this maniac, before he harms any more innocent people, while trying to get to us. Oh, for the duration of this mission, your handle will be S, only answer unto that callsign".

"Got it, Chiyoko," Wolverine abides by her eccentricities. He only desired to be at her side when she finally confronted this monster. Maybe he could dissuade her taking vengeance. He didn't know. At least he could try.

 **Acquiring Their Attention**

Kim keeps the hammer down, burning up the highway. Her tires hugging the road tighter with each closing mile. Eyes locked dead ahead. Hands firmly gripping her steering wheel. A thousand 'what ifs' racing through her mind. Each tragedy only spurs her forward, that much harder and faster.

She reaches **Eureka, NV** , in under 2-1/2 hours. She decreases her speed, leaves **U.S.-50 East** , and merges right, following **Ridgetop Road** unto the end, turning right again on **Vandal Way**.

"Annie, ring Joss".

Joss was busy teaching her 4th period mathematics class. Wade disguised her kimmunicator as a smart-phone, a **Samsung Galaxy S8**. Administrative policy mandated all cell phones, even teachers', remain off during class hours. Hers was tucked away in her purse inside her bottom desk drawer.

Kim didn't know this. "C'mon, Joss, answer the damn phone," Kim grumbles impatiently, over the S8's incessant ringing, and no one picking up. It'd gone to voice mail six times already.

"Sorry, Kim, her phone is turned off and keeps going to voice mail".

"I don't have time for her games," Kim pounds the steering wheel. "Annie, auto-reactivate Joss' cell phone/kimmunicator".

"Command code authorization?" Annie accesses its internal security protocols.

" **Kimberly Anne Possible Stoppable** , Sigma-Omega-7-9-Charlie".

"Command code authorization accepted. Override in progress".

Annie disengages the cloak, since they were so close unto the high school.

Kim reverts back unto her old self.

Joss Possible's kimmunicator comes alive, singing Team Possible's iconic 'Call Me, Beep Me' tune. Joss stops amidst her current lecture, eyeing her bottom drawer.

"Kim, she's still not picking up".

"Activate the speaker".

Annie hooks into the phone's audio system, "It's activated, Kim".

"Evie, answer the damn phone, before I come in there and spank your ass in person".

Joss clears her throat, embarrassed, but not wanting her students exposed to such foul language. Her face turns beet red under her students' confusing leer. She places her marker on the white board, walks over and pulls open her bottom right-hand drawer. She rummages through her purse pulling out her Samsung Galaxy S8. "Evelyn Navarra here," Joss deactivates the speaker.

"Joss, it's Kim. Get your ass outside".

"I can't just leave..."

"Your cover is blown," Kim deadpans.

"What?" Joss gasps, sieged by near paralyzing terror.

"I repeat, your cover is blown. Get outside".

Her cover was blown. Her ears stopped up. And mind truncated everything else. "How?" Joss glares around her classroom. She worried about her young students' safety.

"I don't have time to explain in great details. Just know, if you want to keep those kids alive, you'd best get your ass outside now. No doubt you heard the latest news coverage. A team of special op assassins tried to kill Ron and me last night, mom, dad, and the tweebs this morning, and the Stoppables and Loads less than 6-hours later. Another team is closing on your position now".

Joss now understood the gravity of this situation. She collects her nerves querying, "How long do I have until zero hour, Cuz?

Her students gape, exchanging perplexing glimpses. They'd never heard a teacher speak like a female spy straight out of some James Bond movie.

"10-minutes tops, Joss," Kim answers curtly. "Look outside your classroom, Little Cousin". A metallic midnight black Lamborghini Veneno shimmers into open view, coming to a screeching halt adjacent her classroom. Kim revs her engine multiple times getting everyone's attention. She anticipated the principal would call Eureka PD report this disturbance.

She only prayed, police present would also dissuade **Red Hawke** from targeting these kids or their families, thinking maybe **Joss** held some affection for these people. Joss and she were his primary targets. Get Joss and flee. He'd be better motivated to pursue them. Kim gets out and steps into the open. She waves at the mob of cheering students, crowded around their classroom windows.

The quarter back's girlfriend immediately recognized the venerable redhead. "Wow, teach," she exclaims with deep jealousy and admiration, "you know Kim Possible?"

"Know her? She's my cousin. My real name is Joss Possible".

"Oh, that's so cool," a young girl near the front of the class snaps her teacher's photo, then takes Kim's too. "Do you ever go on missions with her?"

"Plenty of times," Joss boasts with pride.

Joss' kimmunicator was a cell phone, but also a listening device. Kim could hear everything being said inside the classroom. "Let's move, Cuz," she spurs her cousin. "Now isn't he time to boast about our adventures with our fans. Assassins. Lots of guns. 6-minutes and closing. Let's move, move, move, Little Cousin".

"Go, go, go," her students start to chant.

Joss grabs her purse, exits the classroom, turns right, and heads down the hall. She takes the side exit door emerging in the side lot. She spots the Lamborghini sitting in open view. Engine revving. A signal, she should hasten her pace, which she does. The passenger door rises into the air. Joss hops inside the passenger seat barely strapping herself safety belt in time.

 **Hitch In The Plan**

Kim lunges forward but stomps her brakes, as a police cruiser screeches up behind and another in front, boxing them in. Both drivers and their partners jump out and kneel behind their doors. Windows down. Glock pistols in hand. The OIC warns them over a bullhorn, "Driver, turn off your engine, and slowly get out of the car, or we will open fire".

"Annie, how close is Red Hawke?"

"Approximately 4-minutes and 24-seconds, Kim".

"I so don't have time to negotiate with these people," Kim eyes the police officers and school full of children, watching her every move. She pounds her steering wheel, thinking, 'If only Joss came out sooner? They wouldn't be in this precarious situation'. She despised what must be done next. Her naivety overruled her common sense earlier. This 'small town' department couldn't match Hawke's paramilitary group's firepower, no doubt supplemented by Jupiter Kipling.

"Annie, activate auto assault mode," she gives the last order she ever wanted to give, especially around her younger cousin, who idolizes her, thinking she can't do any wrong. Headlights and taillights peels back. 20-inch recoilless electric mini-guns protrude out their alcoves.

"I suggest you move, or…" She didn't complete her warning.

The Officer-In-Charge (OIC) gasps in shock. He'd never seen anything like this, except in James Bond movies. Mini-guns protruded from this suspect's headlights. "Fire," he orders without hesitation.

Various caliber Glocks, even a few assault rounds, hammer her exterior arm. Students scream in terror, hitting the floor. Joss' class heard Kim mention assassin. Every boy and girl imagines these cops being those assassins, only in disguise.

"I tried to warn you, Mister, but you wouldn't listen. You had to be the hero. Make an example of you, maybe your buddies in the back will listen," Kim grumbles to herself, but loud enough for Joss to hear.

"Annie, fire," she countermands the OIC's order.

Annie targets the front cruiser, tracking every officer's real-time movements, being careful not to hit any. She opens with raw fury. 5.56-mm HEI rounds shred the police car ahead, perforating the radiator, blowing the hood slam off its hinges, flattening both front tires, even shattering the front windshield. The bullets only kept coming.

Their ammo didn't make a dent in this assailant's vehicle. Both officers in front abandon their squad car. Those behind drop back, taking cover behind their trunk. 9-mm rounds continued to pelt Annie's trunk and back windshield, but did little except scratch her paint job.

Kim issues the officers in back a sterner warning, "I'd advise you officers in the back vacate your car, or you will be roasted alive". Her tag folds down. A metallic flamethrower barrel protrudes outside its alcove.

They'd seen what this assailant did unto their colleagues' cruiser. And both recognized a military grade flame thrower. Neither debates her resolve or intentions, and abandons their vehicles, running and diving into a ditch nearby.

Annie spews a string of fire. This miasmic cocoon completely consumes their vehicle within seconds. The fiberglass body quickly heat up, and car explode mere seconds later, spewing black smoke high into the air and spreading debris over the school parking lot.

Annie arms, then targets the front cruiser firing. A 40-mm RPG detonates upon impacting what's left of the car's engine block. The projectile easily ruptures the gas tank, amplifying the resulting explosion. The concussive blasts tear the fiberglass body apart, flipping its steel-aluminum body over into the same ditch, while scattering its engine parts and other debris over the front lawn.

"Sorry about this," she apologizes, no time to justify her actions. She guns her engine, not fleeing like a criminal, though she was one now, but trying to draw Hawke away from the school.

Joss just sat in the passenger seat, dumbfounded by her cousin's actions. She never thought she'd live to see this day. Sure, she'd seen the news reports about her cousin being a criminal now, but she never put much stock in what she hears on television. Now, she witnesses her cousin almost massacre four police officers, and endanger a school full of kids.

Then, again, she couldn't forget what she did a few years back. She massacred those WEE agents trying to harm hers, Ron's, and Wade's families. She could kinda understand that, but this. She only knew, this sitch was way more dangerous than portrayed on television. Head hung over. Heart heavy with doubts. A thousand 'what ifs' plagued her mind. And her cousin wasn't in the mood for 20-questions.

Kim, in the meantime, didn't head back the same way she'd come. She turns right onto U.S.-50 East heading towards **Ruth** , instead of left back towards **Reno**.

"Annie, alert Father about our change in direction".

"Will do, Kim".

 **Tactical Decision**

He'd located Possible. That'd proven harder than anticipated. Who knew he'd find her and Joss together? He should've known she'd hid her little cousin. Taking them would be too easy. They needed her family and tech wiz's location. Find them, and he'd find **Gold Heart**. He had a plan.

He'd engage Possible. She'd no doubt contact Ares. He was somewhere nearby, or close enough where he could provide Possible and her ground forces with tactical updates. His team would find him, then they'd learn everything they needed to know about her operation.

Back inside Annie.

Joss finally recovers her initial shock. She knew what she wanted to ask, "Was that really necessary back there, Cuz?"

Kim didn't have to answer her inquiry.

Red Hawke did, activating his car's supercharger and pulling alongside his marks vehicle. Passenger window down. P90 assault rifle in his hand and firing on full auto. 5.7-mm rounds hammer the front driver's side window.

Kim perceived what he was doing. He'd brought a team, but engaged them alone. That could only mean, his team was dedicated to locating her field support team. She wasn't one to disappoint, but does so with a twist. "S, where are you?"

"2-minutes behind and closing, Chiyoko," a female voice comes over the com.

"Make it quicker, Father, we're under attack. And it's him," Kim slams on brakes.

Wolverine hears a young girl screaming, followed by automatic gunfire. He mashes his gas.

Red Hawke races ahead.

Auto defenses still active. Plenty of rounds still left inside her recoilless rifles' chambers.

Red Hawke slams on brakes, parked sideways across the road. He spots her car, sitting idle in the middle of the road. He knew she was up to something, but wouldn't be intimidated so easily. Hawke guns his engine and heads back towards them.

Kim didn't budge, firing without hesitation. 5.56-mm HEI rounds hammer Hawke's car. Its armor plating absorbed every round, buckling a little more with each successive hit.

He wouldn't last long at this rate. Red Hawke jam his accelerator all the way. His back tires squeal in protest, smoke and kicking up debris. His 2015 Dodge Charger thunders towards them faster than ever.

Kim knew, she couldn't stop his vehicle in time. For all she knew, Hawke's vehicle could be rigged to explode upon impacting her, taking them and himself out at the same time. Such tactics wasn't beyond his breeds' scope. Kim executes a U-turn and heads back towards town.

"S, get off the road," she warns Wolverine. "We're headed back towards town".

"Red Hawke, we have a positive lock," his com analyst alerts him.

"Good, maintain a positive lock on whoever she's talking with," he disconnects.

"Copy that," he acknowledges her change in plans. "He won't spot me"

"Annie, release the oil slick on my mark, then wait exactly 3-seconds dropping the tire spikes. That should slow him down, until we can set our final trap". Kim car pulls ahead leaving him behind.

Red Hawke maxes his engine closing the gap. P90 stuck outside the front driver's side window firing 5.7-mm ammo on full auto.

AP rounds grill her trunk, taillights, even ricocheting off the road in every possible direction. Annie starts to auto-repair her new body. "Now, Annie," Kim orders, perceiving the driver's preoccupation.

Annie activates her oil slick.

His front tires lose traction. Red Hawke slams on brakes losing control. He drops his assault rifle, grasps both hands around the steering wheel, trying to regain control. No matter how he maneuvers his steering wheel, his vehicle continued to skid uncontrollably pivoting in the oil slick.

Annie waits 3-seconds, then disperses over 30 tire spikes. Each metallic object tumbles over the road, designed in such a way, so a sharpened edge would always be pointing upwards regardless how the spikes landed. Each was sharp enough to puncture even run-flat tires.

Red Hawk's executes a complete 360-degree skidding-turn revolution. A tire spike deflates his front driver tire. His car jerks left, followed almost instantaneously by his back-passenger side tire blowing. His vehicle starts to spin faster. The road's rocky texture eats away the flat tires' rubber. The rims scrape along the asphalt striking sparks along the way.

The sparks act like a proverbial match, igniting the oily residue covering the road. A trail of flames sweeps in every direction, even racing up behind his vehicle so fast. His car couldn't outrun them. He closes his eyes waiting on the inevitable. He might've perished, if his brakes hadn't locked up, sending his vehicle tumbling across the road, up an embankment, and into a nearby field.

His team hears their boss crash. His com goes dead. His com analyst could get a lock on his car's last coordinates. The tracker was dead, or the homer damaged during the crash. For now, they wait. Red or Mr. Kipling would contact them when ready to make their next move.

 **Family Squabble**

"Annie, initiate TDVI clocks, before engaging flight modes".

"Will do, Kim".

"What the hell's..." Wolverine wails as his car abruptly climbs in altitude.

"Relax, S, we're heading to our next destination".

"And where's that?"

"I don't know yet. Sit back and enjoy the ride, because, you're guaranteed to see some action at our next stop, S".

"You'd better be right, Chiyoko," Wolverine cracks his knuckles.

"Kim, what in tarnations go'nz ohn 'ere, Cuz?"

"Long story, short, the United Nations has put a $200 billion bounty on my head".

"What fer?"

"Have you heard about Aconasema?"

"Ya becha I haf'. She's meaner than a tick on a pig's ear. What's she haf do widz you, Cuz?"

"This isn't common knowledge. I was seriously wounded on a mission, three years ago".

"How bad?"

"There's no easy was to say it, but straightforward. I was dying, Joss. Mom operated on me three times. And she still couldn't stop my hemorrhaging. Aconasema saved my life".

"How?"

"We're fused".

"Iz'at ther's why those G-men want yuz dead, Cuz?"

"That, and they want my daughter".

"Daughter?"

Kim shakes her head.

"Dip me in molasses and call me pickled. I haf' a lil' cuz'n".

"Her name's Hana".

"Is Ron's de lil' belle's father?"

"No, but his family is raising her".

"Woo-wee, if 'dat don't be all," she shakes her head. Imagining what the little girl must be like, given, she's her cousin's daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Eye In The Sky**

Eureka was a small, sleepy little community. Less than 610 people lived there. And yet, Eureka was by far the largest community within the county.

 **Sheriff J.J. 'Bear' Johnsen** had served as Eureka's sheriff over 20-years now. His department was small, comprising two deputies, one who doubled their detective, and two patrol officers. That was it. He didn't have a secretary, dispatcher, or such. Someone manned the station 24/7. Today was his day. And he was alone. You know that's when all hell would break loose.

 **Deputy Sheriff Isaiah Greene** was in the hospital with appendicitis.

 **Deputy** **Detective Franklin Castallanta** was in **Crescent Valley** assisting their sister station there investigate a brutal murder, with direct connections with an unsolved murder case with his own little sleepy community.

His two patrol officers and two squad cars from neighboring communities crippled at the school, attacked by a madman, screaming something about assassins invading his town. He felt surely nothing else could go wrong. How wrong he was.

The call simply had to come at the least opportune moment. A part of him wanted to ignore this call for help. And yet, his sense of duty wouldn't permit this.

"Hello," he answers the call.

"Yes," a frantic caller reports a bad car accident, "my name's Alia Larsen. I'm calling your station to report hazardous road conditions, and a possible fatality".

"Fatality?" Bear Johnsen latches onto that word. He'd sworn to protect the people of his town. "Where are you, Miss?"

" **Lincoln Highway** , as you head towards **Ruth** ".

"What hazardous road conditions did you encounter on **U.S. 50 East** , Miss?"

"Road spikes are strewed across **Lincoln Highway**. There's also an oil-fueled fiery inferno stretching across the road, blocking my way into town. A drunk driver approached this inferno too fast, and couldn't stop. He swerved to miss it and crashed".

"And the driver?"

"I don't know exactly," she baits his curiosity. "He was ejected from the vehicle, possibly dead. They are headed back this way. I must go".

"They? They who?" He shouts.

She hangs up, before hearing his last question. **Sheriff J.J. 'The Bear' Johnsen** closes his station, hops into his car, and heads that way with sirens blaring. He reaches the crash site 10-minutes later, and discovered everything as the caller had described, including a totaled **2015 Dodge Charger**.

He may be a small-town sheriff. Even he couldn't miss this car's armor plating, the kind spies use in James Bond movies. He knew, this guy wasn't a rambling tourist. He came here for a purpose, and it wasn't good. His caller was wrong about one fact. The driver door was torn off its hinges during the crash. The driver still strapped into his seat.

Bear didn't bother radioing an ERV. The ambulance wouldn't arrive for 30-minutes, maybe more, depending on how busy 911 dispatch for his county may be at the time. He extracts the injured man from his still smoking vehicle. It could explode any time. He loads him into his patrol car, rushing him straight unto the local ER.

 **Red Hawke** left the local hospital 12-hours later. His doctors protested his leaving. He didn't' care, slugging two and simply walking out without a word. He didn't even bother to discharge himself. No one dared stop him. Knowing, whoever he was, he was a dangerous man.

The master assassin makes a beeline for the nearest car lot. His choices were slim. At best. The cars didn't match his usual style. With little choice. He offers $4,000 for a rusty, beat up **2006 Toyota Tacoma** with 175,000 miles.

Dustin Diamond was a real shyster. He wasn't sure why but sensed **Hawke's** desperation. He needed a car. And he'd pay through the teeth, if properly motivated. "$6,000, and not a penny less," Diamond counters the master assassin's offer.

 **Hawke** reluctantly agreed, smiling outwardly, like he'd gotten a good deal, but vowing inwardly, he'd remember this shyster and repay his kindness with measure. Hell, maybe he could scrounge up a contract or two while in the area and at least make his revenge profitable. That would make it sweeter.

 **Stirring The Pot**

No sooner does he sign the sales papers, grab his keys, and climb into his truck cab, his cell phone rings. He'd usually thrown the damn thing. He read the Caller-ID, 'Jupiter Kipling'. He knew who it was. "Fury, what the hell do you want?" He snaps with seething rage.

"I take it, by your tone, our reports are true and she eluded you…yet again?"

He couldn't miss his snug tone. He'd never failed a mission. S.H.I.E.L.D. accepted blame the first time, because they transmitted the wrong dossier. So, that didn't really count against his record. This time, however, was his fault, not theirs. He couldn't blame anyone, but himself. He'd was too cocky, and underestimated his target. Twice now. He couldn't admit this openly denigrating, "So, what's your point?"

"She's eluded you twice now," Fury stifles a chuckle.

Red Hawke detects his subtle mockery, which was a novel experience. No one had dared mock him openly in many, many years. He adds another bureaucrat's name unto his payback list.

Fury rubs salt in an open wound japing, "When will you take this assignment serious, Hawke? She's your equal, in every way".

"My equal?" He'd never been so insulted. A part-time hero wasn't his equal. "I wave my usual fee! And I'll handle all three targets and their families, free of charge! This one's personal!"

"I applaud your commitment to duty, and glad to see these…" He pauses, and clears this throat, for dramatic effect, and to prick his operative's pride more, "…setbacks…haven't broken your spirit for adventure or dampened your thirst for revenge".

Hawke catches onto what his employer was doing riposting, "You've ragged me enough".

"Me? Rag you? Never". He pauses, letting what he'd said thus far soak in, seeking an opening to give him the really bad news.

Impetuous, and furious over having his reputation called into question, **Red Hawke** didn't disappoint, extending his opportunity by asking, "Then why are you calling? Are you wasting my time, Fury?"

"I'd never act so petty. Time is precious. Each wasted second costs us more money. Isn't that your motto, Hawke? Anyway, I called to mocked, I mean warn, you…"

"Warn me…?" Hawke could barely contain his temper. "…about what?"

"You've underestimated Possible twice. The committee is losing faith in your abilities, though they'll be pleased you value your reputation more than money. Foul up another assignment and _the boss_ won't hesitate in hiring a rival assassin, with your name topping his/her list".

The master assassin curses ever working for these people. They valued some powder puff over him. "Is there anything else, Fury?" He keeps his cool, though boiling inside.

"Two issues really," Fury clears his throat. "First, that hick sheriff, **Jonathan Jacob 'The Bear' Johnsen** sifted through your phone, while you were unconscious. He located and ran my Cover-ID, **Jupiter Jones**. He could've learnt something he has no business knowing. Catch my drift, Hawke?"

Hawke did. Fury was simply a messenger. _The Boss_ was making a public statement by killing this hick sheriff. "C'mon, isn't that a little overkill. He doesn't really know anything".

"Want to bet your life on that, Mr. Hawke?"

Hawke discerns he'd been played, start to finish. First, he riled him over losing Possible, twice, then rubs his pride the wrong way. He didn't disappoint. He waved his usual fee. The committee gets his services free of charge. His clients wire-working him so easily hurt his pride bad enough. Now, Fury's bosses expected more results. For free.

He discerns, this assignment wasn't about neutralizing any potential security threat. This sheriff posed a minimal threat at best. No, this was a test of loyalty. Refuse to kill this sheriff, and he'd be green lit, too, and possible could be, even if he does kill him. It was a maybe at best. That was better than nothing. "Alright, I'll deal with this redneck sheriff, before locating Shego," he compromises, realizing he didn't have a choice in this matter. "What else do you have, Fury?"

"Our techs started to monitor the area, the instant you alerted us you'd located **Joss Possible**. Your instincts prove to be sharp as ever. Possible isn't working alone. Shego was closer than you might think. Our techs caught her," Shego's picture flashes across the assassin's phone, "leaving **Eureka National Bank** , talking on a cell phone".

"Speaking with Possible?"

"My com analysts intercepted and analyzed Possible's partner's voice print. It matches hers precisely, Hawke".

"Good," his frustration ebbs a little. This call wasn't a complete waste of time. "I find her. Possible won't be far behind".

"Don't bother. Shego and her boss are held up inside Drakken's old Canadian lair. Coordinates and layout coming over your phone now. Remember, foul up this assignment, and you're through Reza" Fury hangs up, leaving little doubt about what he meant.

"S, did you catch that?"

"I sure did. Who knew he could sink so low? Guess we know where we're headed now".

"I wouldn't go anywhere else. That bastard must pay," Kim snarls.

Joss watches her cousin uneasily. She'd only seen her this mad, once. And she almost killed a woman. She was madder this time. Joss feared her cousin may definitely cross the line this time.

"Ares, give me everything you can dig up on **Jupiter Kipling** ".

"I'll do my best, Kim. Ares, out". Wade signs off, pleased their ruse worked. Fury bought the phony voice modulation as Kim's. Now, he'd sent his operative after Shego.

 **Hot Spot**

Red wasn't taking any chances. Possible had outfoxed him twice already. Not again! He assembled a better team, 5-men and 5-women. Each knew, and hated her as much as he did. Most retired military, ex-special forces, specifically trained in espionage and assassination. His team hits Drakken's Canadian lair with such speed and stealth. They'd take out all perimeter guards and inside in under 10-minutes, and without tripping a single alarm.

Red Hawke hid amidst the shadows, while his team planted explosives throughout the lair, then took up preassigned, strategic locations inside.

Shego would've usually detected their intruders' presence, long before security. She was so distracted today. Why? Even she wasn't sure. Her heist went off without a hitch. She acquired a flawless $12 million diamond necklace. She should be bubbling over with excitement; albeit she felt a deeper emptiness than ever. Picking on her dimwitted boss had even lost its usual appeal.

All she did know; Princess and the buffoon hadn't shows up to foil any of her jobs. She so enjoyed waving bye unto Princess, as she made her getaway. What was far stranger, the duo hadn't thwarted a single of Drakken's latest 'take over the world' schemes. It'd been 3-years without a peep. She didn't realize until now just how badly she missed fighting with Princess and their mutual exchange of witty banter. She heads downstairs, past three of Hawke's hidden men, again, never detecting them.

Red Hawke taps his earbud twice. His teams trigger their assigned bombs on cue. Massive explosions start in the sleeping quarters, decimating half the lair's henches in seconds. Even stronger blasts cascade throughout the lair, up and down every level. Henches screams in morbid terror, as flying shrapnel puree and fiery miasmas roast what's left alive, catapulted below.

Explosions drew closer. Shego barely shields her eyes in time. Charred bodies, severed limbs, and other debris clamors about. The control booth explodes next, spraying glass shards, papers, electronic components, and other debris below. The lair's munitions vault only amplified the devastation. The whole lair shook under the ensuing subterranean quake.

Shego deduces, this wasn't an earthquake, they were under attack; a coordinated assault. She leaps up and races towards Drakken's lab. He rushes out about this time. Neither had a chance to say a single word.

Automatic gunfire rings out from every direction. Every shot targeting a single individual. Drakken takes repetitive hits along his stomach, chest, and left arm. He wails in hellish agony and collapses, sprawled over the lair floor. A trembling hand reaches forth. "Shego," he bemoans, before quits moving altogether, and exhaling his last mortal breaths.

Shego ignites her plasma, though not quick enough. Three darts hits her back, two lodge in her lower stomach, and a couple in her right leg. Her revved metabolism could find off about any drug or poison. They'd given her such high, concentrated doses. Even her 'comet powered' system couldn't warden off the blackness. She collapses, losing consciousness within 6-seconds flat.

"You two, secure the outer perimeter".

"You three, secure her inside that metallic chair. Be sure to attach the shock collar, synced with her plasma restraint handcuffs. I need her alive and answering questions".

"The rest of you, comb this lair top to bottom. She's here somewhere. Find me Kim Possible. Either she's dead by tonight, or you all die in her place".

"Yes, Sir," every team leader salutes, accepting his/her mission parameters.

 **Waiting Game**

"Kim, I have bad news".

"What's the problem, Ares?"

"Hawke is already at Drakken's Canadian lair".

"Already? As in, laying siege? Or already in control".

"Already in control," he clarifies what he meant.

"That really doesn't surprise me," Kim looks for a silver lining. "This madman and his team have S.H.I.E.L.D., Global Justice, and who knows how many other global law enforcement agencies' full intelligence networks and tactical arsenal at his fingertips".

"How much longer, til we arrive, Annie".

"20-minutes at top speed, Kim," Annie replies.

"What now, Cuz?"

Kim knew she couldn't use her powers. Red Hawke was expecting Kim Possible. Not Aconasema. If she uses her powers, she'll expose her secret identity, then she'd never be able to bury her alter ego. She had one shot, "Father, your vehicle has superior thrusters. You can reach the lair _first_ ".

A seasoned warrior, Wolverine understood why she didn't use her powers. "What do you expect me to do, Chiyoko?"

"Do what Wolverine does best, Father".

Joss whips her head around glaring hard. She didn't say anything, only listening. She'd heard about this mutant, Wolverine. He was once Weapon X, til the military lost control over him. Now, her cousin not only works with, but calls him, Father. The world ceased to make sense anymore.

Kim ignores her cousin's shock continuing, "You must take down the perimeter guards within 17-minutes and without raising any alarms, or we'll lose the element of surprise, the hostages, and quite possibly our best lead to learning who's really behind this insanity, and pulling Fury and Betty's strings".

"I'll do my best, just make sure you cross that finish line, too, Chiyoko?" Wolverine signs off.

Joss couldn't stay silent any longer. "Father? Chiyoko? What's that all about, Cuz?"

" **Chiyoko** is **Aconasema's** birth name…"

Joss pieces together what she'd learnt thus far. Her eyes bulge with recognition, "You're not just fused with this mutant! You are Aconasema!"

"Yep," Kim Possible morphs into Aconasema right before Joss' eyes.

"How? When?" Joss blurts, unsure what else to ask.

" **Wolverine's** daughter gave her life to save mine. Her DNA overwrote my own. She was **Wolverine** and **Jean Gray's** daughter…"

" **Jean Gray** , as in the **Dark Phoenix**?"

"The same," Kim strokes her cousin's worst fears. "I call Wolverine, Father, to honor her sacrifice, and James Possible, dad. While I'll always be a Possible in my heart, fusing with Chiyoko rewrote my own cellular, genomic structure. I'm more his daughter than mom and dad's".

"So, do you go by Wolverine or Possible now?"

"Actually, Little Cuz, it's Stoppable now. Ron and I married almost 3-years ago".

Joss squeals aloud muttering on so fast. Kim couldn't understand one word.

 **Grilling The Prisoner**

Back inside Drakken's Canadian Lair.

Red Hawke doused the prisoner with icy cold water.

Shego snaps awake in 1-second flat. Muscles soar. Mind groggy. Not grasping her current situation. A deep chill ran down her spin. She instinctively activates her plasma. Her shock collar sends over a thousand volts through her body. Her head snaps back as every muscle constricts involuntarily. She cries in unimaginable anguish.

Red Hawke kills the amperage taunting her, "Good, you're awake".

Her situation begins to dawn on even her groggy mind. Hands and feet fettered against the chair frame. Chest and lower body wrapped with duck-tape. Ankles immersed in a bucket of ice-cold water. Electrodes clipped on her fingertips, and head. A shock collar somehow monitored her plasma production, shocking her when she fires up. "What do you want, Mr...?" She lets his name hang.

"My name's Red Hawke. I'm..."

"Colorful. Imaginative. And predator. Your name says it all".

"True. All true. But, I can also be fair and easygoing. Which side you deal with depends on how much you cooperate, **Anastasia Go** ".

"What's that supposed to mean, Bird-Boy?"

Red Hawke lets that little barb slide. For now. Her bio said she nicknamed people. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s behavioral experts theorize it being a coping mechanism. "Simply this. I'll ask you a series of questions. Answer me truthfully and tell me what I want to know, and you can walk out of here. Free and clear. Lie to me or withhold anything, and you'll suffer greatly. Understand, Miss Go?"

"Ask away, Feather Head".

"Where's Kim Possible?"

"How am I supposed to know? I haven't seen her for nearly 3-years".

"Liar!" Red Hawke backhands violently, slipping her lip. " "You spoke with her earlier today".

"Alright, Pal. I don't know where..."

"Don't lie to me," he shoves a photo into her face. "Here's you exiting **Eureka National Bank**. You inconspicuously touched your right ear, while supposedly talking with someone on your cell phone. And here's Kim Possible," he shoves another photo in her face. It depicted Princess driving a metallic black Lamborghini…in the same town, about the same time, and near where she was.

"What?" Shego exclaims in shock.

"Same town. Same time. Same vicinity. That can't be a coincidence. Ear pieces only cover so far. You must stay close to maintain communication with your partner. And Possible spoke with someone code named, S. A woman. S could be short for Shego".

"Look…"

"My techs," he didn't give her a chance to lie again, "tapped her com line. Care to guess what they uncovered, Miss Go?" She smiles lopsidedly.

Shego drops her head. She wasn't sure. But, something told her, these morons matched Princess' voice print with hers.

"That's right," he confirms her worse nightmare. "My techs could get an exact location. They traced her talking with someone near **Eureka National Bank** , near where you'd just exited, Miss Go?" Hawke shoves the same photo into her face. She stood outside **Eureka National Bank**. "Care to revise your statement, Miss Go?"

Shego opens her mouth.

"Before you lie to me again, let me set your heart at ease. My tech recorded Possible's accomplice's voice. We have a positive voice print, Miss Go. Care to tell me the truth".

"Look, yes, I was in **Eureka** , **NV** ," she couldn't lie about her whereabouts. "Only, I didn't meet or speak with Princess. I was on a job".

"Doing what?" He gives her more line to hang herself with her own lies.

"I stole a $12 million diamond necklace. I wasn't speaking with…."

He'd warned her, but she didn't listen. Lying defies his authority. He'd tried to be lenient. But, she persistently lied unto his face. She must learn the consequences. Maybe then she'd believe him, then she would definitely cooperate. He presses his remote's button.

Shego screams aloud, as thousands of volts of electricity course through her whole body. It lasts mere seconds, but was enough to leave her shaken. Teeth chattering and limbs twitching uncontrollably.

"I warned you, Woman," he backhands her across the face, several times. Her muscles were so hyper-stimulated. A slight brush felt like a thousand needles jamming underneath her skin.

Shego cries louder under each blow, gritting her teeth to stop the chattering. Her eyes locked with his, promising payback if she gets loose.

Hawke wasn't worried. Her restraints were plasma-proof. Their neuro-quantum field canceled her unique meta-physiology. He lets her struggle a bit, until losing heart and realizing the same thing. Her powers wouldn't work. She was trapped. "I can be nice or brutal, Miss Go. The choice is yours. Truth is, I don't care whether you robbed that bank or not. I only care about what you know about Kim Possible".

"What'd Princess do to piss you off so badly?"

" _Your_ Princess aided an international terrorist in massacring hundreds of thousands of innocent people. Her treachery earned her a standing global no-questions-asked kill order, along with any person(s) found to be aiding her and her allies in their on-going terrorist activities".

She'd heard everything now. "Princess, a terrorist? Get real! She'd rather die," she rears her head back mocking him with scornful laughter. Damn the consequences.

Hawke loses patience with her defiance. He up the amps, hitting his remote again.

Her head snaps back, rolls back and forth. Arms and legs twitching involuntarily. Even her skin starts to smoke and peel. Shego still laughs defiantly in-between deep cries of pain. Teeth gritted. Eyes locked with his. Never diverting them.

He kills the amps reasoning, "Why suffer so needlessly? This is pointless. My offer still stands good. Tell me where she is, you can walk away free and clear, absolved of all your past crimes. I know you're hiding her here, somewhere. My men are already tearing this dump apart. And they're very thorough. We'll locate your precious Princess".

"Man, I don't know what you've been smoking," Shego forces out, amidst labored breaths. "Princess and I aren't friends. We're enemies". She attests, little good it did.

 **Upping The Stakes**

Red Hawke shakes his head. He knew she was lying. An enemy wouldn't suffer so needlessly for her mortal enemy. Maybe the reports were true. Maybe Shego was Kim Possible's mother.

"It's obvious you don't care about your own life," he tests her defiance, upping the stakes. "That leaves one unanswered question".

"What question is that?" Shego dreaded what she suspected he meant.

He touches his right ear ordering his men outside, "Bring'em inside".

Her worst nightmare became a living nightmare. Six assailants shove her idiot brothers inside their interrogation chamber. Hands tied behind their backs. Feet shackled with irons. Shock collars fastened around their necks, keyed unto neutralizing their powers. Uniforms bloody, soiled with dirt, and tattered. Each severely beaten: eyes swollen, mouths busted, with cuts, burns, and bruises covering their bodies. Mego had a bullet in his right thigh. Blood still oozing from his fresh wound.

"Do you care more about **their** lives than your precious **Princess**?" He directs her attention towards the lair's front entrance.

""What do you want?" Her voice dripped with venom.

"Excellent," he relished her brokenness. Realizing she had no recourse but cooperate, or helplessly watch as his team beat and meticulously killed her brothers, right before her eyes. "I have your undivided attention".

"Oh, yea, more than you know," Shego nods.

"Good," he tests her compliance, asking. "Where are you hiding Kim Possible?"

"Man, how many times must I tell you? She and I are enemies. I'm not hiding her, here or anywhere else," she tells the truth.

"Lair!" He shouts.

"You don't believe me, do you?" She matches his choler.

"No, I don't," Hawke snaps, waiting to see what else she might reveal in her defense. She may speak lies, but every lie has a morsel of truth. That's what makes them so believable. And there was no telling what else he might learn from her just by listening some. She was so eager to talk.

"Go ahead, tear this dump apart," she matches his choler. "Do you know what you'll find?"

"Nah, what will I find?" He condescendingly accepts her challenge.

"Nothing, Mister. Absolutely nothing," she attests. "Because, I'm not hiding Princess, or anyone else, here or anywhere else. I look out for me, and me alone, no one else".

"We'll see," Hawke tests her cockiness. He signals his torture experts, meeting her damning peer. His interrogators start to beat her brothers mercilessly.

"Stop. Stop," she pleads, struggling vainly against her plasma proof restraints. She didn't mind them hitting Hego or Mego. It'd only knock some sense in them. Maybe they'd be less judgmental then. She worried about her little brothers' safety. They were innocent in all this family dram

A seasoned interrogator. Red Hawke detects genuine concern. He signals his teams to stop and pull back, and wait on his signal again, before they resumed interrogating the prisoners.

Red Hawke pulls a Kimber Custom II, .45-ACP Special advocating. "Alright, let say I believe you're not hiding Kim Possible. And you're…enemies," he indulges her, as if entertaining the possibility. You and she have been at odds for so many years. You must know her routine, strengths, weaknesses, friends, and contacts; her support base, inside and out.

Answer a few questions, truthfully and completely, and all is forgiven. You're still free to go. Let me save precious time and aggravation. Both parents, her brothers, the Stoppables, and Loads, even her little cousin, Joss Possible, participate in her terrorist activities. Joss blew up cop cruises, outside a high school where she taught, putting countless students' lives in mortal danger. We must stop her. Who else would Kim Possible seek out to help her elude capture, while being openly hunted?"

 **Naming The Names**

"Nana Possible?"

"Dead".

" **Jun Possible** and her son—Kim's first cousin, **Larry Possible.** He's a computer geek, like her tech wizard, **Wade Load** ".

"He's a possibility, Miss Go," he writes down Larry's name. "Keep going," he edges her on.

" **Reuben** and **Gwen Stoppable**? They're Ron's distant cousins somewhere down the line, on Ronald's father's family line".

"More possibilities," he encourages the prisoner's cooperation. "Keep going".

"Global Justice?"

"They're hunting her, like we are".

She grows weary. The silence between the drags on too long. "Go ahead," he urges.

She didn't answer fast enough.

He randomly targets a twin, firing point blank. A Wego goes down rolling all over the floor and nursing his right shoulder. "Try again".

" **Yamanouchi** , a ninja school in Japan, headed by **Master Sensei**. He trained **Kim Possible** and **Ron Stoppable** , and would know more than me, even".

"And?"

Shego didn't resume fast enough. Red Hawke shoots the other Wego point blank range. This round was a blank. He didn't know that. A Wego goes down. His uniform's shirt stained black with gun powder residue and still smoking.

Shego gets his message loud and clear. "Have you tried **Felix Renton**?"

"Dead. Next".

" **Britina** and **M.C. Honey** ".

"Noted. Go on".

" **Monique Foxx** ".

"Dead," he backhands her across the right jaw. "Try someone else". He targets her little brothers point blank in the head.

" **Amelia Fairchild**? **Brick Flagg**? And **Josh Mankey**?" She was running out of names fast.

"All dead. Sorry, Miss Go, you forced my hand," Red Hawke shoots Mego once and Hego twice.

Shego discerns this interrogation game and its rules had abruptly changed. Give him the right answer and her brothers lived. Answer wrong, she'd suffer by helplessly watching her brothers suffer. She wishes now she'd kept a closer tab on Princess over these last several years.

" **Dr. Cyrus Bortel**? **Dr. Vivian Frances Porter**? **Prince Wally of Rodeghan**?"

"Prince?"

"Yea. Some silver spoon aristocrat overseas targeted by a secret society of assassins, over some silly prophecy. Possible took'em down, and Wally showed them an alternative interpretation of the prophecy. Anyway, he swore he'd help should she ever need it".

"Bortel's a bust. Already checked his place. Porter and this prince are two promising leads. Go on, Miss Go".

"Maybe **Zita Flores**. Felix Renton's lady love. Then, there's her vast riding along network".

"Won't work. Most are dead, locked up, and simply so far off the map. No one can find them".

"What's really going on here?" Shego easily discerns, this was about more than Princess' alleged terrorist activities. "You interrogate her family and friends, and they can't lead you unto your prize. Now what? You look up her enemies to interrogate us, too?"

Red Hawke couldn't let that little barb slide. "You shouldn't have mouthed off like that, Miss Go". He pumps two more shoots into Hego, one in each thigh cautioning her, "Every breath in a precious gift. And, right now, that gift is mine to give or take away, Miss Go".

"Maybe her little high school cliché? **Crystal Hawks** , **Jessica Brighton** , **Liz Thompson** , **Hope Appleby** ".

"My nice, **Crystal** , joined the Army. She's serving in Afghanistan. **Brighton** isserving 10-20 in **ADX Supermax Women's Prison** in **Florence,** **Colorado** for three counts of murder, armed robbery, and transporting narcotics across state lines. **Thompson** and **Appleby** are part of my team..." He leaves an open invitation.

Jessica and Hope perceives his intentions. Both remove their ski-masks grinning maliciously, "Hi, Shego. You really inspired us years ago, when you stopped by our school. We decided to join the winning team, too".

"Tell the boss what he wishes to know," Hope seconds Jessica's notion, "and you can leave here with your brothers alive. Other words, we'll have to really get physical".

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Ladies".

"Miss Go, you'd best stop wasting my time, or your precious brothers are dead. Where's that damn redhead?"

"She could be hiding on Senor's island. Maybe Jack Hench is shielding her. Both have helped her on occasion, behind the scenes, of course. In return, she made their legal issues go away".

"Interesting, I didn't know that," he rubs his chin. He'd learnt something else he didn't know. "Anyone else?"

"DNAmy would be the last in her little network, Mister. That nutty scientist is sweet on the redhead. She says, the hero reminds her of herself when she was younger".

"You've given me several promising leads. Now let's shift gears".

* * *

Wow. Either this is my worst FanFict ever. Or I'm not getting a solid response, because it's Christmas. Either way, I push forward, posting the next chapter. I hope those who are still reading this will enjoy. If so, drop me a line (PM Me) or leave a review. Let me know what you think of my efforts thus far.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Lighting The Keg**

"Aconasema, we don't have much longer. This maniac interrogated Shego even as we speak".

"Let me guess, he didn't get what he wanted".

"Not even with torture," Wade deadpans.

"What's his next recourse?" Kim holds her baited breath.

"He has her brothers…"

"And taking his frustrations out on them?"

"You know how frustrating she can be," Wade shrugs, not saying anything else about Shego. He knew Kim cared about the thief. "I wouldn't put it past him to carve them up if he doesn't get what he wants".

"Let's don't disappoint the man then, Ares," Kim lands her car increasing speed around the twisting and winding road.

"Annie, alert Father we'll be coming in red hot and under heavy combat mode in about 30-seconds".

"He's already inside and in position, Kim".

"Good. Now activate the AGS-17, Annie". A secret compartment opens atop the hood. The road ahead straightened out a bit. Kim takes this stretch and locked onto the mountainside firing. A VOG-30 RPG obliterates the road railing ahead.

"Kim, you're not..."

Kim cuts off her cousin ordering, "Flight mode, Annie".

That confirmed Joss' worst nightmare. She'd been gone nearly 4-years. Her cousin definitely changed during her absence. She'd become more reckless than ever.

An enormous booster appears in the car's rear. Two smaller ones materialize beneath the chassis. Wings extend out the car's sides. The boosters ignite on cue. Her speedometer quits registering as the vehicle abruptly gains speed.

Kim targets the lair's central point firing her payload. Nine VOG-30 RPGs thunder towards the mountain lair.

G-forces pins her against her seat. Joss closes her eyes, screaming in mortal terror. She doubted they'd clear that ravine without crashing under such heavy fire.

RPGs impact the mountainside in succession. Each blast proves more potent than the last, tunneling deeper into its rocky armor. The last decimates the remaining rock between her and the prisoners. Kim ejects herself, as Annie crashes the party pancaking four assailants.

Red Hawke immediately recognized her vehicles from security cams. Maybe these prisoners didn't know her whereabouts. He'd still gotten her attention and drawn her into the open. "Come get me, You Redhead Bitch," he whispers, dashing back into the shadows.

The Lamborghini skids across the main area. Kim sat behind the wheel.

Shego closes her eyes, awaiting the inevitable. She was sure the car would ram into, pancaking her. Only, it stops just short of her kneecaps, then extends a shield around them.

Hawke grits his teeth. Irate, over what she'd done. He thought he'd planned for every eventuality, and laid traps to undermine her plans. She should've been caught before reach this lair's entrance. Alas, she circumvents his countermeasures in a way he never conceived.

He started with ten teammates. Six assailants captured, then brought Team Go here unto Drakken's lair. That made sixteen team members, altogether. That should've been enough to more than handle this insipid redhead, or so he thought. His team heard the commotion. Most barely cove out of the way in time. A few weren't so quick.

Kim pancakes four, leaving him twelve pawns. Every man and woman became expendable the instant Possible entered this lair. Senior members understood this. The others were kept in the dark. He signals his senior members to draw her into the open. He suspected, she wasn't inside that car. She was far more tactful than leaving herself so openly exposed. "Kill her!"

All twelve pawns converge upon Annie with guns drawn, and firing on full auto. Various caliber AP rounds and laser shots assail the vehicle's protective barrier left and right.

Annie wasn't defenseless. The A.I. activates her modified M-134s firing at 6,000 RPM. 7.62-mm AP rounds easily thins out these mercenaries.

Their body armor offered little protection. Hits came so rapidly and with such force. These temporarily dazed 'wannabe' assassins couldn't recover their breath or footing good, before another round would hit again. Their mesh composite vests giving a little more with each hit.

Every man and woman knew, they couldn't retreat. Their boss would cut them down mid-stride. Nor could they last long at this rate. Their armor would give soon. Their chances of survival weren't good, trapped in the open and pinned between a bloodthirsty boss and a murderous drone car. Choices null, they realized they'd been tricked, and turned into pawns.

It was every man for himself. Male and female bolts in every direction. Sadly, none get far. The hits only accelerate, targeted by friends and enemies alike. Their armor quickly fails, leaving its wearer open and vulnerable to attack. One-by-one, teammates hear their colleagues' dying wails as 6,000 RPM saw them in half without mercy in under a few seconds flat.

 **Friend, O My Enemy**

Kim notices assailants scuttling left and right. All trying to escape certain death. She couldn't worry about them right now. She had more pressing issues. She scopes Shego dangling by her wrists from the ceiling. Her mother lying nearby, sporting multiple gunshot wounds.

Red Hawke was somewhere nearby. She could sense his presence. That's why he left the prisoner's openly visible. They were bait to draw her into the open. She couldn't get closer without a few minor distractions. Her nano-mites settled into their preprogrammed position. She only prayed this worked, triggering her explosives.

Massive explosions ripple over the lair's interior. A single assailant survives no-man's land crossfire. Kim spots her hiding behind a nearby rock formation. She takes aim and fires. A silenced 5.56-mm sniper round takes her adversary by surprise. He goes down.

Kim ambles into the open, using the smoke as cover. The explosions and roaring infernos masked her footsteps and body temperature. She gets lowers, etching her way closer.

The wounded assailant couldn't see her adversary. She didn't move suddenly, feeling the sniper's rifle trained over her heart. She rolls over very slowly. Both hands held up in surrounded. She didn't know for sure. Her gut said, Kim shot her. She knew, if correct, Kim marked her every move. She couldn't see Kim's.

She also knew she'd never beat Kim unto the draw. She'd lost her rifle. Kim would kill her, before her pistol clears its holster. She needed to distract the redhead. Maybe then she'd have a chance to kill her target? And she knew how. "Kim, it's me," she exposes her own identity.

"Hope?"

"Yea, it's me," she slowly removes her mask.

Kim wasn't stupid. She knew what Hope was doing. They'd been childhood best friends, growing up. Hope figured, the shock of learning about her involvement would dull her reflexes, giving her an edge. Kim only get madder, realizing her deception. She raises her EF-88 assault rifle.

"Mercy, Kim, please," Hope begs on her life.

Kim catches her right hand slipping into her right sleeve. She couldn't chance it. Kim pulls her trigger without hesitation. Multiple rounds peels though her victim's chest cavity. Fresh blood splatters onto her clothes and in her face.

"Mercy?" Kim contemns. "Mercy belongs to my friends, not a backstabbing bitch like you. Besides, you targeted someone very special to me". Hope was beyond dead. Kim still empties several more rounds into her opponent. Her body jerks more violently with each hit. Kim steps over her without a second thought, moving towards Shego.

Shego gazes upon her redhead rescuer, horrified by her brutal actions. Never did she think Kim would kill anyone. Sure, she almost killed her once, but that wasn't on purpose. She tortured herself more than she ever could. That was really the only reason she didn't retaliate against her tormentor.

Red Hawke lay atop the catwalk high above. He leans into his scope, scouring the scene below. His parabolic mic picks up silenced, automatic gunshots. He couldn't raise his team. No matter, they'd served their purpose. He, however, still couldn't pinpoint her exactly location. Each wisp-echo proved she was somewhere near Shego's location. He figures, sooner or later, she'd make her move, then he'd have her dead to rights. A single shot and this mission would be over. Golden Heart would be theirs.

Wolverine clang unto the ceiling above his position. He'd been there nearly 10-minutes. Red Hawke never detected his presence. Wolverine discerns Hawke's intentions. He drops unannounced from the ceiling. Claws deployed. He strikes the catwalk's support columns. The whole structure snaps in half.

Red Hawke drops his rifle rolling uncontrollably towards the edge. He thinks fast barely grabbing a side rail in time, before he plunged 200-ft unto his death below.

Wolverine comes from nowhere again severing his side rail.

Red Hawke plunges below. Luckily, he barely retrieves and fires his grappling hook latching onto a dangling part of the catwalk.

Wolverine waits until he's 20-feet above ground zero, before snapping his line.

Red Hawke thuds hard against the rocky floor below. He climbs back onto his feet favoring his left leg, limping to keep his balance. He eyes his dead teammates. All sacrificed for nothing, unless he could somehow salvage this situation, which wasn't looking good.

 **Surprise, It's Me**

Wolverine stormed towards him. Claws deployed and blood in his eyes.

"Remember, Father, I need him alive".

"The hell you do," Red draws his tactical blade.

Kim discerns he meant to commit suicide. She takes aim and fires on instinct. A 5.56-mm round embeds into his right wrist. Searing pain overrides his mental control. His hand involuntarily releases his blade. It clanks hard against the concrete floor.

Red Hawke snaps his head around cursing, "I'll get you for this, You Redhead Cock..."

"Hey, watch what you say about my little girl," Wolverine lays him out cold with a single punch.

Kim deploys her own claws.

"What the hell?" Shego eyes her nemesis, like she was a space alien.

Kim giggles over her rival's gaping mouth and bulging eyes. She swipes her claws severing her plasma resistant restraints.

Shego couldn't take the suspense any longer, "Possible, what the hell's going on here? And who are these people?"

"Professional assassins sent to kill me," Kim deadpans.

"Kill you? Over what?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm a villain now, Shego".

"You? A villain?" Shego laughs aloud. She'd never heard something so ridiculous.

"Wanted dead or alive, complete with a $200 billion price on my head".

"Over what?"

"You have no doubt heard about Hydra's recent fall, right?"

"Who hasn't? It's all over the villain community. They say Aconasema took them down".

"Well, yes and no," Kim strings her along. "Aconasema took them down, while acting under my directions. You could say, I was the brains, and she was the brawn. Well, global authorities recently learnt about my role in her actions. And they're pissed to the max".

"What the hell did you do that merits such wanton disregard for human life, Possible?"

"I single-handedly engineered a brutal civil war between **Hydra** 's factions and closest allies, **WEE** , the **League of Assassins** , as well as their **cells** within **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Shadow Committee** and **Global Justice's GSC**. Fury and Dr. Director's brothers were seriously wounded during apprehension".

"I heard about that," Shego eyes her uneasily. "You did all that?"

"She sure did. Let me tell you," Wolverine boasts, "I said it once, I'll say it again, this girl could con a starving wolf out of its last meal".

Shego simply eyes the mutant, about to dis him, when...

"Kim, Joss passed out cold".

"Copy that, Ares".

"Shego, you're with me".

"But..."

"No buts, Father. Remember your rules. Girls with girls; boys with boys".

"Annie, shrink father's passengers".

Wolverine grumbles aloud, but laughs inwardly, over her using his own rules against him. She was learning the ropes faster than he'd anticipated. He scoops up Shego's shrunken brothers and head back towards his own vehicle.

"Remember also, stay close behind me once airborne. Don't miss the portal or you'll all crash and burn. Quite literally, father".

"I'll stick..."

Fiery Ovation

"Kim," Annie interrupts their banter, "I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment. We have a **MQ-9 Reaper** of the **551** **st** **Special Operations Squadron** , under the **United States Air Force Special Operations Command** , headed our way".

"What are its armaments?'

"It's carrying two AGM-114 Hellfire missiles and a mini-gun with estimated 500 rounds".

"How soon until within firing range, Annie?"

"1-minute and 44-seconds, Kim".

"Let's go, Shego". The Lamborghini Veneno's passenger door opens.

Shego didn't argue, hobbling over as fast as she could. She picks up Joss, slides into the passenger seat, and puts Joss in her lap.

"Whoa, Possible, how'd you ever afford this ride?'

"What can I say, Shego? Crime pays," Kim japes, retracting her claws, and snapping her safety belt.

"Care to explain how we get this automotive jewel out of here," Shego smirks with cynicism.

"Hover mode, Annie". The Lamborghini rises off hovering above the ground. Tires turn inside out. Their rides heads towards the tunnel's exit.

"Fight mode, Annie". The boosters materialize moments later, behind and underneath. All igniting the same time. Annie abrupt shoots vertical into the air. Wolverine's car wasn't far behind.

Shego squeals, every muscle recoils with searing pain. She'd prefer her jet any day over this piece of junk. They reach a preset altitude. Annie engages their TDVI cloak. A drone soars past their position. The pilot's instruments fail to detect their presence. He gets over the lair's position, dropping two AGM-114 Hellfire missiles. Both ordnances scream towards the ground detonating on impact, leaving little behind but smoldering rubble and bodies. "Possible, you've really pissed off some very powerful people".

"Worse than you ever did, Shego," Kim boasts about being the superior criminal.

"Kim," Annie inserts herself into their petty squabble, "we have four Canadian CF-188As headed our way. Each armed with AIM-9 Sidewider and AGM-65 Maverick missiles, as well as CRV7 rockets".

"I have an idea, Father. It should buy us more support among our Canadian allies".

"What're you going to do, Chiyoko?"

"Inform Canadian Department of National Defense about S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice's, or rather Fury and Dr. Director's, unsanctioned military operation beyond their royal borders," Kim banks a hard-right heading straight towards the MQ-9 Reaper.

"Possible, what the hell are you doing?" Shego protests this insanity.

"Just having a little fun, Shego. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the entertainment".

Shego eyes her like she'd lost her mind.

"Oh, c'mon, Shego. Even you should know spies. They won't believe anything without solid evidence. And what better evidence could I offer them, than a drone built using stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice electronic components".

Shego grins, Princess had gotten more devious since they'd last tangled.

The rogue drone closed upon its primary target. The instrument didn't detect any aircraft escaping the lair. Acoustics didn't detect anything clocked. The skies were clear.

Kim doesn't even decloak firing. Three VOG-30 RPG come out of nowhere.

The drone pilots don't have time to react. All three RPG detonate upon impacting the drones, scattering its debris over the nearby mountainside.

"Annie, broadcast my prerecorded message," she orders, gaining altitude again.

"Halo #1, this is Central. Come in".

"Halo #1, receiving, over".

"Halo #1, we're receiving a coded message, specifically addressed unto you".

"What does the message say, Central?"

"It says, you'll find what you're seeking here. X-marks the spot, signed **Kimberly Ann Possible**. She gives us a set of coordinates within our borders. She claims it's a downed American drone, disguised as one of ours, carrying out a clandestine operation on Canadian home soil".

"Launched by who, Central?"

"She claims S.H.I.E.L.D., Global Justice, and Special Operations Command of the United States Air Force".

"What are our orders, Sir? Should we proceed to drop zone? Or do we investigate her claim?"

"The target has already been destroyed, presumably by this same drone. You should investigate her claim, Halo #1. Secure any remnants of that drone you can. We can build a solid case against S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice, even American DOD, over carrying out clandestine operations over Canadian border without our government's permission".

"Going to investigate now, Central. Halo #1, over and out".

* * *

Well, so far, I've only heard from a single reviewer. I'd appreciate more input concerning this Fan Fict. Any idea or comments could help me better shape the direction and style of each chapter. I hoped more people would enjoy this since I received such sterling reviews on my previous story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Family Reunion**

Kim opens a portal. Her and Wolverine drive through parking inside the main area. Kim revs her engine several times attracting as much attention as possible.

"Oh, cool..."

"...a Lamborghini Veneno," Jim mirrors his brother admiration over their sister's new ride.

Wolverine places his passengers on the ground, and steps back.

"I don't have time for your foolishness, Tweebs".

She brushes her little brothers aside ordering, "Annie, return the boys back to their regular sizes".

"Oh, God..." Anne covers her mouth observing the seriousness of Shego and her brothers' injuries. She instantly knew they'd been tortured, and why.

Hana hears her gasp. She eyes their injuries, knowing they were serious, and could die. She gauges her reaction by Grandma Anne's. She was a doctor.

Kim perceives this, and gets her mom busy, before she upset the others. "Mom," she sets the next stage of her plans into motion, "could you please treat Shego and her brothers? Hawke killed Drakken then tortured them, thinking they were hiding me, or could lead him unto where I was hiding Hana".

"Kimmie-Cub, this is getting serious..."

"Getting serious, Dad?" She scoffs with boiling furor. "We passed serious, and at DEFCON-1 a while back. Whoever's behind this madness has slowly murdered my closest childhood friends, while staging their deaths like suicides, heart attacks, car accidents, even random homicides. **Monique** , **Tara** , **Felix** , **Brick** , **Josh** , and countless others are all dead. And they didn't stop there. These bastards recruited **Hope Appleby** to kill me".

"You're childhood best girlfriend?" Annie recalled the name, not the girl.

"Yea, before she ditched me to join Bonnie's clique".

"Why do you bring her up now, Kimmie-Cub?"

"I was forced to kill her 20-minutes ago, Dad".

Kim Possible morphs into Jean Gray's younger twin.

Shego gasps in shock. She'd heard about Aconasema. But, she never imagined Princess might be her, the most wanted woman alive. "Princess?"

"It's me, Shego. Much has changed since we last met. My family can catch you up on recent events".

" **Scarlett Flame** , gather six extraction teams. You and three teams will extract **Aunt June** and my cousin, **Larry**. The other three will extract **Uncle** **Reuben** **and Aunt** **Gwen Possible** ".

"Little One, watch over everyone here".

"I will, Mommy. I promise".

"C'mon, Father," Kim deploys her claws, "we have somewhere else we should be". Wolverine and Kim vanish, as do both cars.

Shego eyes Kim's parents wearily. Here their daughter calls another man, Father. And they don't say anything. Far stranger, Kim snaps her wrists deploying metallic claws from her knuckles like this damn mutant. She felt like she'd awakened in an alternate reality.

"Anne, what the hell's going here? Has the world gone mad? Since when is Princess a villain?"

"Mommy aint no bad girl. Mean men want hurt her. So's they can do mean tings to me," Hana defends Kim's actions.

"And that's another thing? Since when did Kimmie become a mommy? Did Stoppable knock her up? Is that why I haven't seen her in over 3-1/2 years".

"Shego, I sympathize with your confusion," Anne helps her newest patient hobble into sickbay. The menfolk help to carry her brothers inside. "I regret your family got caught amidst our troubles. It's true, Hana is Kim's. Ron, however, isn't her father. Kim won't tell anyone her father's name.

Global Justice _first_ tried to kill Kim, 4-years ago. She, then, joined S.H.I.E.L.D. secretly working for some SISA bigshot, while also working under **Nick Fury**. Again, she won't identify her SISA boss. Now, he, too, wants her dead since learning she acquired these remarkable powers. Only, S.H.I.E.L.D. wants her dead far worse than Global Justice ever did".

"Why would they want her dead so badly, Anne? Was it over her part in bringing down Hydra a couple years back, or what?" Shego seeks validation over what Kim told her earlier. She'd learnt so much, so quickly. She couldn't tell fact from fiction. Was this Her Princess or someone else impersonating her? She wasn't sure. Nothing made sense right now.

"That, and international authorities want her daughter, because she's more powerful than Ron. It's the Hana-factor, this time".

Shego shook her head, she didn't care to know any more about that. She changes the subject asking, "Where are we, Anne?"

"Mars".

"Mars!?"

"Kim teleported us here".

"Is this why she hasn't been around for over three years".

"Kim knew authorities would inevitably turn against us. Of course, they'd be irate over her role in orchestrating Hydra's civil war. However, they'd be far more interested in hers and her little one's powers. She started to build this base immediately after learning about her pregnancy, over 7-years ago. You may not remember. Kim somehow erased our memories. You've already been here, 3-years ago".

"Is that why authorities are just now coming after me, they learnt I was here too. Now, they think I've been aiding and abetting Princess in hiding this mutant?"

"I can't answer that, Shego," Anne explains what she did know. Positive, her little girl didn't' tell her everything. "You heard her out there. They couldn't defeat her alone. She's too powerful. So, they set aside their differences. S.H.I.E.L.D., Global Justice, and other global intelligence agencies, along with various underworld figures, joined forces to eliminate her at all costs. All ends justify the means".

"In short, Kim became Public Enemy #1. And they're massacring anyone remotely connected with her; hoping we might know where she and her daughter are hiding? Is that about it, Anne?"

"That's about it, Shego," Anne nods. "You and your brothers were targeted, simply because you worked with her in the past".

"Damn," she swears aloud. "I thought I had problems. At least, it was only me. She's been fighting for her child, too. I feel sorry for Princess".

"Don't," Anne looked really worried. "Feel sorrier for those back on Earth, if she loses control".

Shego didn't know what she meant. A part didn't want to know. She had enough troubles of her own to worry about.

 **Bitter Sweet**

Kim and Wolverine materializes high above the Bay of Biscay. A tiny island sat amidst the turbulent waters, surrounded by a global militia.

A United Kingdom Centaur class aircraft carrier launched eight AV-8B Harrier II Plus fighter jets. Each aircraft armed with a GAU-12 Equalizer 25-mm, 5-barrel Gatling cannon, 4 LAU-503 rocket pods, capable of firing 19 CRV7/ARKWS rockets, as well as 6 AMG-65 Mavericks. A drop tank latched onto one plane's underbelly.

She knew. Though formidable, this first wave served primarily to distract island forces. The flight controller unleashed twelve EH-101 transport helicopters, loaded with 30-40 troops, each, totaling 360 to 480 boots on the ground. The incursion force meets heavy resistance. A small army dug in around the outer perimeter shredding their front lines, almost immediately, as they charge over the nearby hill.

Italian ground troops fall back calling in air support. Carriers and destroyers already busy handling an army of attack drones. Flight controllers launch AV-8B warplanes, raining CRV7 rockets upon the tiny island's militia. 70-mm projectiles thin out the resistance with increasing intensity. First sentries falter, Italian start to regain their ground, pushing their way towards the main chateau.

Six American Ticonderoga-class cruisers back up their Italian allies' carrier. Both launch two Sikorsky SH-60S transport helicopters, apiece, totaling four altogether. Two loaded with Airborne Laser Mine Detection Systems (ALMODS), clearing a safe path for AAVs and LCACs, conveying American troops on shore.

A Chinese Luyang I (Type 052B) destroyer joins the battle station on the island's opposite side. The crew quickly launches its single Kamov Ka-28 helicopter, armed with 1 UMGT-1 Orlan torpedo. The pilot and his crew provide valuable recon during this joint op.

A French Horizon class destroyer joins, too. The flight controller launches his vessel's single NH-90 transport helicopter, armed with limited NFH SAMs and mini-guns on each door. Their crew charged with monitoring the island control center. Global Command didn't want it destroyed. Supreme Allied Pacific Commander felt it might contain value information about Kim Possible's recent activities.

A Japanese Shirane and Takanami-class destroyers secure the island's last real estate. Six Chinese Jiangkai II (O54A-type) and six French Cassard-class frigates patrol the grotto and waters roundabout, making sure, no one escapes their joint military clutches.

America's ALMODS systems synchronized with Germany's demolition teams aboard a Frankenthal-class mine sweeper, providing this global assault with extra security. The vessel armed with an MLG-27 cannon and TKWA/MASS detection countermeasures.

Kim dove underwater, still concealed from their scans, spotting. Six Spanish S-80 and six French Scorpene-class submarines, guarding the island's underbelly, also ensuring the occupants didn't escape. By now, they're well shaken and desperate.

Wolverine and Kim materializes amidst their control bunker. Claws retracted. Eyes inviting, not full of raw rage, like last time.

Senor Senor jumps up, recognizing but never expecting, "Acon..." He stops short saying her name aloud, recalling how she threatened his family last time, if he dared repeat her name aloud.

"It's okay, Granps. You can say my name. That's why you're under attack now".

"Why's that, Aconasema?"

"I pissed off some very powerful people, including S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice. Now they want me dead. All ends justify the means". She holds up a DVD, "Care to see how they killed Drakken? Then tortured Shego, and her brothers? Or how they murdered thirty civilians, including Kim Possible's old classmates".

"Bonnie," the old man eyes his daughter-in-law.

"That's right," Kim confirms his worst fears. "She's part of the reason my enemies are laying siege unto your island".

"Fury and Dr. Director would do all this…."

"Without a second's hesitation, Pops".

"For what? What could we possibly know their alleged other victims didn't know".

"They can't touch me outright. So, they've turned their attention unto those I previously protected. Fury and Dr. Director targeted Kim Possible _first_ , starting with her friends and associates, anyone who helped her during her early missions, interrogating then killing each victim, who couldn't tell them what they wanted to know. And they still come up blank. Hence, they've turned their attention unto Possible's enemies. Figuring, locate her, and they can possibly locate me".

"They did all this, hoping one of us might know how to find you, didn't they?"

"That is what I just told you, Pops," she didn't deny their actions.

"Why would they do this?" Senor Senor struggles with grasping why they'd go to such extremes, wasting so much time and effort on a maybe, at best.

"The reasoning is quite foolish, Old Man. Authorities heard a rumor that Kim Possible was hiding my daughter. Now, they want this little girl's guardians' dead. That way, they can assume full custody over her, and turn her into some type of ultimate bio-weapon, like they did my father. That's why S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice have joined forces to kill Kim Possible and her husband, along with their family and closest friends".

"This attempt against me is related to what happened unto my old classmates, isn't it?" Bonnie easily extrapolates where this was leading. "Tara, Monique, Josh, Brick, and others; our college and high school classmates. They're all died under mysterious circumstances. I always suspected foul play, but couldn't ever prove anything concretely".

"I can, Mrs. Senor," Aconasema glares hard. "That's yet another reason for these traitors' desperation. I can prove someone murdered your classmates, then staged their deaths. I even know the assassin's name who carried out these executions, and under whose orders. I can expose those responsible anytime and anywhere I chose, not them.

Exposure would deface their mother country, and its leaders. Even their deaths wouldn't repair their strained political relationships. War would be inevitable. Worse yet, they don't have any real leverage against me, to dissuade my exposing them. That's why they're clutching at straws, going after anyone I helped in the past".

"What are our choices, Aconasema?'

"Choices? There are no choices. You have two choices, Mrs. Senior. Either you can come with me and possibly live, or you can stay here and take your chances. You'll face whatever cruelties they have in store for you to extract whatever they think you may know about me".

"We don't know anything," Juniors whines, knowing they'd torture him, and ruin his good looks.

"Later, Junior".

"Let's go. Anywhere will be preferable than here," Senor—as the family patriarch—decides for his family, not giving them a choice.

That was all she needed to hear. Aconasema raises her hands. Albescent light washes over everyone there. And when the ambience fades. The Senors realize they weren't on their island anymore.

"Hey, this isn't private quarters," Bonnie starts to complain instantly.

"It's more luxurious than what anyone else has," Kim tries to accommodate her ex-classmate's unique sensibilities.

"Big whoop-de-doo!" Bonnie shoots back condescendingly. "It's may be nice, a padded cell is still a padded cell, regardless how you describe it".

"Look, I didn't have to rescue your sorry ass. You may be 'queen bee' back home. Here, you're just like everyone else. Which means, you can't have free reign of my base. I have tech here you don't even know exists. Leave this area, any of you, and my guards shoot you dead on spot, no questions asked".

"Hey, that's not fair," Junior whines, sharing his wife's contempt of this place.

"Listen here, Ass-Wipe. You don't have to stay, either. I can take you both back to your island. Fact is, I don't trust you. Any of you," she contemns Senor Senor, as not to alienate his family. "You're all criminals, and make your money stealing and reselling other people's secrets. Try that here, and you'll plunge the world into WW-III. I can't risk that. Stay in here, or else!"

"We understand," Senor Senor intercedes. "I apologize over my son and daughter's outbursts".

"Be forewarned, Old Man, you won't receive another warning. Leave this suite for any reason, and my guards won't hesitate to kill you on the spot—man, woman, or child. No exceptions. Understand?"

area for any reason. My guards will kill you on the spot, man, woman, or child. No exceptions. Understand?"

"I'll keep them inside here, Aconasema," Senor Senor pledges their cooperation. "I promise".

"I'll hold you unto that promise, Old Man, because, if blood is shed, it'll be on your head, not mine. I didn't have to come help you. I had enough problems of my own".

"Kids, make yourselves at home. The grown-ups must speak. I'll return Gramps, when done," Kim, Wolverine, and Senor Senor vanish before Bonnie and Junior could protest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **What Drives Them**

The trio reappears inside an isolated interrogation room. A triangular table took up almost its full length. Senor Senor takes the nearest corner seat, "You saved us for a reason".

"Relax, Gramps. It isn't money, power, or favors we're seeking," Kim and Wolverine take the two available chairs.

"Then what do you seek?"

"Information, Old Man," Wolverine deploys his claws.

"What kind of information?"

"Look, Old Man, don't play games with me," Aconasema shouts with lit palms. "I cooked up that story back there, so your family would blame all their recent sufferings on me, and not you. I could just as easily tell them the truth, unless you level with me, here and now".

"How much do you already know? Let's start there?"

"Kim Possible filed field reports taking responsibility for activating the mutant, **Aurora Knight** , a.k.a. **Scarlett Flame**. She did this under the chairman of the Himalayan Committee's direct orders. How else could a mere 3rd Class Special Agent override a four-star general? Rawlings filed his grievance. Possible even took responsibility over unintentionally awakening me, on their mission. Neither of her actions pissed off her superiors enough to go to these lengths. What changed? Why are Fury and Dr. Director only now coming after her family, friends, and enemies so desperately?"

"Desperation describes their actions, Aconasema. They're acting on _**fear**_ _and_ _ **fear**_ alone".

"What do they fear so greatly?" Wolverine strikes cracking the tabletop.

"Not _what_ , Son, _who_ ".

"My daughter?" Wolverine eyes his little girl. He wouldn't admit this outward. She intimidated him, some, especially after learning she can strip any mutant's powers with a single thought.

"Yes," Senor Senor ignores what he read in the mutant's face. He continues to explain what authorities are doing. He didn't agree with their actions. He only cared about stopping another mutant-human war. Sure, he could profit from the conflict. However, his daughter-in-law and grandson are targets this time.

"To understand, and appreciate, their actions," he tries to build some rapport, "you must first grasp how their fears are driving them. As said, they fear of your daughter. I don' mean they're a little timid in her presence. They're downright petrified, jumping at every shadow and rustling leaf.

And they've lived with this near-paralyzing fear for far too long. Not eating. Not sleeping. Not even socializing. On guard 24/7. Constant worry and prolonged isolation slowly eroded their sanity. Her sore taunts have only accelerated their mental deterioration".

"How's this?" Aconasema queries what he meant. She only meant to end this war and disappear. She never dreamt she'd instilled such fear in these people, or caused them such mental anguish.

"Put yourself in their shoes, My Dear," Senor Senor conciliates her understanding. "First, you take down Hydra. Not just a single cell, but its entire network. All in under 6-months. A feat they hadn't even accomplished in 80 years of warfare. They'd focus on a few smaller cells, take them down, and consider that a great victory.

Next, you deepen their inferiority complexes by flaunting your superiority over humans and mutants alike. Plus, you wield remarkable powers and celestial fire beasts, neither S.H.I.E.L.D. nor Hydra's best elementals can control. You open dimensional portals, traverse the galaxy at will, even took down 16,000 of their latest, most powerful sentinels, as easily I'd swat a fly.

Lastly, you add insult to injury by openly mocking Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s senior directors, about how you destroyed those temples and scrolls. You may not believe me, but, I agree with what you did. Humanity isn't ready to wield such a devastating weapon of war. Others don't share my views.

Dr. Director and Fury, along with their global counterparts believe you engineered Hydra's civil war, not to save humanity, but to cover up stealing their ancient ultimate weapon. You were unstoppable before, but, with it in your possession, you've become a goddess..."

"Become a goddess? I was born a goddess. An ancient artifact doesn't elevate my status. I wield such power by birthright," Aconasema cracks up laughing, amazed how they could be so gullible and believe such nonsense.

"Again. I know this to be true," Senor Senor states his position. "Point is. They don't. Unbridled terror has clouded their minds, driving them to do unspeakable things they wouldn't usually contemplate".

"Like what?" Wolverine inquires, sensing his daughter getting madder by the moment.

"World leaders called a global summit. Large and small nations attended this venue. All agreed your daughter threatens the global balance of power. In code, theirs. And none were sure how to protect themselves. So, they..."

 **Troubled Seed**

"Were sure?" Kim takes exception. They didn't fear Aconasema any longer. It's past time she shows her power again. "The past tense seems to insinuate, they aren't so unsure anymore, and devised a plan of attack".

"Very astute, Young One," Senor Senor mollifies the angry mutant. "Most of them only cared about restoring the global balance of power, but couldn't agree how this should be done, except one man".

She'd felt someone was manipulating events over the last 3-years. One man matches this criterion. She takes a stab in the dark naming, "Fukushima?"

The old man nods.

"Let me guess. He told them about the **Sacred Hans Scroll** , and how it prophesied about another, even more powerful ancient weapon than mentioned inside the **Viper's Eye Scrolls** ".

"More than that," Senor explains the rogue assassin's treachery. "He convinced Fury, Dr. Director, their global counterparts, and their superiors, they'd misinterpreted the _first_ **Viper's Eye Scroll's** ancient prophesy about this weapon of mass destruction.

He explained, the weapon wasn't a physical weapon. It was an incorporeal entity. You, in fact. And the scrolls simply directed curious warriors unto your various temples, where they'd face select trials to see if they were worthy to wield only a portion of your limitless power".

"A power, no one else can ever obtain ever again, because I destroyed the temples". She started to grasp humanity's twisted logic, and why their leaders might be so upset, and targeting her.

"Yes," he nods. "Thor shared a little about your family history.

"Like?"

"You're **Phoenicia** and **Raja's** seed, but tied unto our realm by a physical body created through **Wolverine** and **Jean Gray's** union. Fukushima built upon this, citing **Phoenicia** and **Raja** being **War Gods**. And how their combative natures and how billions of people needlessly perished, caught amidst their constant quarreling.

Making matters worse, neither could best the other. Humanity saw no end to their suffering. Japanese elders finally had enough consulting the ancients. **Amaterasu** (the Sun goddess) showed **Emperor Jimmu** , Japan's first sovereign ruler, a sacred weapon of incalculable power stored for posterity in five sacred shrines, which Fukushima equates with your temples.

Each shrine designed to test select aspect of the seeker's heart. **Amaterasu** only meant those purest in heart to wield said weapon. **Emperor Jimmu** traversed the globe, ventured inside and overcame each test, finally proving himself worthy. He wielded this artifact ascending into the heavens, valiantly defeating both gods in mortal combat. His prize, he could have anything he asked.

His request was straightforward. Quit using humanity as pawns in their lovers' spats. Both agreed. **Emperor Jimmu** returned him unto the human realm. Once back home, he composed the **Sacred Hans Scroll** , should either god ever break his/her word. Humanity would never be defenseless again. At anyone's hands. Even a god's".

"Don't tell me. **Phoenicia** broke her word by indwelling **Jean Gray**?"

"Not at all. **Raja** did".

"How?"

"He used ancient black magic _first_ against **Jean Gray** , _then_ **Phoenicia**. Your mother did something far more noble. She reversed **Raja's curse** through you".

"How'd she do this?" Kim asks, baffled how he could know more about her predicament. She was the only person since **Emperor Jimmu** to pass the temple tests, and acquire the royal seed.

" **Phoenicia** perceived her ex-lover intended on ending **Jean Gray's X-Men**. She knocked out **Jean Gray** , taking upon herself her charge's likeness. **Raja** couldn't indwell mortals. So, he assumed the guise of **Wolverine**. **Raja** 'seduced' **Phoenicia** , thinking she was **Jean**. **Phoenicia** conceived you, but then transplanted you into a surrogate womb. You know the rest.

Point is, **Raja** learnt about your birth and was exceedingly wroth. He did exactly what **Phoenicia** had expected. He incited the Yashidas to murder your family. He never anticipated you'd survive, come stumbling outside your family home in boiling tears, and recite your mother's very incantation, which forever merged **Raja** or **Phoenicia's** essences into yours, making you one entity".

"How does any of this relate to why these idiots want my daughter dead, and want to turn my young granddaughter into some secret weapon?" Wolverine shouts, feeling like he was six and back in grade school. He always hated astrology and mythology.

"Simple, Wolverine," the old man responds without losing nerve. "Both **Raja** and **Phoenicia** were gods of war. They conceived Aconasema amidst bitter conflict, using dark, ancient magic. This act endowed her with dark and light powers, and then, upon fusing with her, mingled their powers with hers, making her more powerful than they ever were.

This new prophesy worries Fury and Dr. Director. Your daughter demonstrated her celestial parents' volatile tempers, when she avenged her family in Japan, and again, when she easily instigated that civil war between Hydra's factions and allies. Her actions almost plunged the world into war"

"Stop me, if I'm wrong," she recaps what actually happened. "These idiots believe, my parents were both evil, war gods. Hence, I must've inherited their bad seed. And I proved this when I destroyed those temples to hide the truth of the Hans legacy. Does that sum up their grievance against me?"

"I couldn't have summed it up any better, thus far, Aconasema".

"Thus far?" Kim drops her head, sighing heavily. She dreaded asking her next question, "What else did this sly bastard say to brainwash these trembling simpletons into hunting me for him?"

"The rest I can't say," he feared for his and his family's lives. "You should really speak with that master assassin you captured earlier today".

Kim and Wolverine glimpse towards one another.

Senor Senor senses their confusion clarifying, "You sorely taunted them, last time. It's their turn, My Dear. In fact, that assassin was given a two-stage assignment. Kill Kim Possible, her family and friends, _**then**_ take your daughter she's been protecting, so they can use her against you.

They feel confident they've learnt an exploitable weakness. And they can taunt you some. Let them, and you may be surprised at what you can learn about what they have planned for you and your little girl. They believe, have her, and you couldn't possibly stop them without risking your daughter's life. He may be your prisoner, but he's dying to talk. You only need to ask the right question. If you still have questions afterwards, come back and we can discuss their plans in greater detail".

Kim snaps her fingers. Senor Senor vanishes, only to reappear inside his family's plush cell.

 **Last Laugh**

Kim and Wolverine materialize inside Red Hawke's cell. She yanks off the prisoner's hood.

Hawke blinks his tender eyes. Once. Twice. And three times over. His eyes slowly adjusted unto his cell's sparse light. He recognizes his captor sneering, "Aconasema, My Dear. It's my pleasure to finally make your acquaintance".

"What do you want, Reza?"

Hawke eyes her coldly. It never crossed his mind, once. She might know his true identity, and could possibly retaliate against his family. That fact alone assured him. They'd hadn't eliminated as many of her allies as they'd imagined.

He also noted her condescending undertone, perceiving, she viewed him little more than a nuisance. He fulfills his last assignment with great joy, "We know everything about you, **Aconasema** , the accursed seed, conceived during **Raja** and **Phoenicia's** incestuous union".

"Foolish mortal," she backhands him, busting his lip. "Countless creation stories exist all over the globe. Each starts with one man and one woman populating the Earth. Brothers and sisters married and had offspring to populate Earth. Opponents criticize the stories alleging, such lore advocates incestuous relations, but never ask a simple question".

"What question is that?" Hawke asks with piqued curiosity.

"When did incest become incest? Incest as we understand the concept today didn't originally exist. Study ancient history and you'll learn. We gods/goddesses introduced such prohibitions as your own bloodlines became more adulterated by open defiance unto our wills. Only then did such marriages become a sin. But, these prohibitions didn't apply unto deity. Our blood remained pure. I figured, even a cretin like you would've figured out that much".

"Oh, you think you're so much smarter than us. Don't you, Aconasema?"

"Thinking leaves room for doubt. Well, Red, there's no debate in my mind. I'll always be way smarter than you filthy cretins". She demeans him with contemptuous laughter, only fanning the coals of his rage. "You're nothing more than cretinous monkeys, at best".

"Cretinous monkeys, are we?" He preens, though still locked in chains, "We know why you really stole those ancient scrolls and destroyed all five temples?"

"My motives don't matter here," she denigrates her actions. "The temples belonged unto my celestial parents, and became mine, when they fused with me".

"I'll give you one thing, Chiyoko," he strips her divinity by using her birth name. "You've lied so long about your divinity, that you've started to believe your own lies".

"What are you squawking about, Red?"

"I'll tell you," he cackles aloud. "you desperately need us to believe your lies, don't you, Chiyoko? We cretins proved smarter than you anticipated, didn't we? We know the truth".

"I know you know something," she refuses to extol humanity. "And whatever it is, you're eager to share. So, it must be important. Why don't you stop hedging to pump me for information to see if you are correct? Go ahead, regale me with whatever you worthless cretins think you know about me".

Red grits his teeth sorely aggrieved by her portentous attitude. "We know you possess the Viper's Eye".

"So what, if I do," she dismisses his revelation, like yesterday's gossip.

"Skip the double-talk, Woman," Hawke shouts, tired of being treated like a child. "Don't bother trying to deny it. We know everything. How else could you save Possible's family and friends, along with commanding those fiery creatures? It'd also explain how you could so easily defeat 16,000 sentinels without breaking a sweat, or cross the farthest reaches of the universe, like I'd cross the street. You simply couldn't do this without possessing that weapon. It must enhance your powers somehow".

"Bravo," she claps her hands derogatively, " _my little children_ finally learnt something about me. Care to make _mommy_ happier? Share something else you've learnt". She pinches his nose tip.

Cold blue eyes drill into hers, "We know plenty, like. The Viper's Eye weapon belonged unto your late father; whereas, the Hans weapon was your mother's".

"What?" Shock and worried creep across her contours. "How did you learn this?"

She'd derided him enough. Now was his time. And he did, laughing contemptibly.

Aconasema deploys, resting her claws under his chin, "How did you learn this?"

He didn't buckle, only chiding her harder, "Who's laughing now, _Goddess_?"

"What else do you know?"

 **Counterbalances**

Her soaring anxiety emboldens the prisoners. Red knew, this next part would rattle her pretentious core, "Both weapons counterbalance the other. Based on your own admission, you already possess your mother's. We locate your father's weapon. And it'll restore global balance of power".

Aconasema did the last thing anyone ever expected. Twice in one day. She retracts her claws, and cracks up laughing harder than she ever had.

"What's so damn funny?"

She didn't answer, she was so lost in derisive cachinnations.

"What's so damn funny, Woman?" He repeats his question, louder and forcibly, while struggling against his restraints.

"You," she spews, between bouts of unrestrained laughter. Two minutes, she taunts him with scalding laughter.

Reza discerns her tact. She was trying to incite him. To what? He wasn't sure, but resolves, he won't give her the please. Red Hawke clamps down, until he couldn't take it any longer screaming, "And what about me so amuses you, Bitch?"

Kim returns his insult with measure, "You cretins still don't truly understand why I really destroyed those temples".

"What makes you say that?"

"If you did, you would've thanked me, and never sought my father's weapon".

"Why's that?"

"Answer these two questions correctly, Mortal, and I'll tell you why. What'd my father carry into battle? And what'd my mother favor?"

"Raja wielded a sword; and Phoenicia carried a spear".

"Correct," she keeps her word. " **Raja's** thirst for blood only escalated after my mother rejected his affections. He'd fight and kill regardless the justification. **Phoenicia** , though, would only fight when she was provoked. She did everything she could to avoid war".

"Mythology attests that much," Reza admits she was telling the truth.

"Good. Now, can you understand why I destroyed those temples?"

"I sure do," he culminates, reaching the opposite conclusion. "You wanted to keep the power for yourself, and keep us under your heels".

"Insolent, closedminded simpletons," Aconasema loses her temper backhanding him. She ejects her claws ready to strike him down. She draws her hand back.

Wolverine perceives, countering her intentions, "Chiyoko, don't!"

Aconasema snaps her head around. Cold crimson eyes bore into his.

Wolverine didn't flinch reasoning, "You don't want to do this, Chiyoko".

"Father, you don't understand what it's like. I protect these ungrateful cretins. And they don't even appreciate my sacrifice. They always think I want to conquer them, like I'd have to try very hard".

"The hell I don't," Wolverine counters her excuse. "I've guarded these ungrateful insects longer than you've been alive. And I did it despite what they did unto my family or friends". He ejects his own claws.

Aconsema receives his point, loud and clear. They'd experimented upon him, creating Weapon-X. And he still protected humanity. She could, too.

Red Hawke ignores Wolverine's petty attempt at redeeming her humanity. Why try? She'd die soon enough. He couldn't help but wonder, was she stronger than they'd ever imagined? If so, "how could you conquer humanity so easily?" He probes the depths of her powers.

"Foolish, Mortal," she derides him. "Truth is, I already possess both my mother spears and my father's swords, together".

Her prisoner loses two shades of complexion stuttering, "Y... yo...you... possess... both?"

"I've possessed them all along, if only you'd opened your eyes," she dons her metallic gold armor. Her shield splits into **Phoenicia's** spear and shield. "My father preferred a mystic sword, which could morph into a host of weapons: a battle axe, crossbow, spear, javelin, etc., pretty much any weapon he could imagine. The same was true with mother's spear.

 **Raja's** **sword** separates into _a crimson red sword_ and _matching shield_ glowing red hot. **Phoenicia's spear** does the same, except hers was cobalt blue.

She merges the **shield back into Raja's s sword** , and **Phoenicia's spear back into her shield** , only leaving **Raja's sword and Phoenicia's shield**. "There's a vast difference between **Raja's sword** and **Phoenicia's shield** ".

"What's the difference?" Hawke couldn't resist asking.

"My mother's shield can be handled by any mortal without consequences. A mortal couldn't activate its divine properties. However, a mortal can only wield Father's sword once, and only once".

"Once? Why only once?"

"Mortal can only wield it once, because blood powers its mystical energies. Any mortal wielding my father's sword will drop dead the instant the wielder's battle ended, and the sword no longer needed. That would mean, a different wielder must sacrifice his/her life every time your cretinous bosses decided you needed to counterbalance my mother's spear".

She could easily discern his doubts. He needed a little convincing. And she'd arranged an innocent demonstration. She claps her hands loudly. Four servants wearing cowls drag a hooded cage into the interrogation chamber. She pulls the cover off the cage revealing a fierce cougar locked inside.

"You're excused," she dismisses her servants.

"Yes, Ma'am," the servant turns and leaves without another word.

" **Mars-soule's, Blood Reaper Blade** to my hands," she cries aloud. The enchanted sword appears again in her outstretched right hand. The blade engulfed in crimson red flames.

"Mortal, pay close attention. Maybe you can better appreciate my actions, and help your brothers back on Earth appreciate my wisdom".

Aconasema stretches forth her blade. The crimson flames grew in intensity with closing proximity unto mortal flesh. She never actually touches the cougar. Flames leapt off her blade. A crimson glow bathes the helpless creature head to toe. This fierce predator starts to squeal in hellish agony, convulsing violently, frothing at the mouth, rolling back and forth inside its cage, while simultaneously aging until nothing's left, but ashes.

She turns back around and extends her blade, "Want to handle my father's blade now?" Her prisoner didn't say anything.

She drives her point home even stronger asking, "What about you, Father?"

A gallant warrior. Few things scared him. This was one. "Not me," Wolverine backs away, not wanting to be anywhere near that accursed blade. His eyes drift between her and the cougar's now empty cage.

 **Final Word**

Her prisoner experiences the exact opposite reaction. His eyes light up and voice imbued with joy, asserting, "Fukushima was right, then. Both weapons operate on blood. That means, he must be right why you destroyed those temples, too".

"Regale me, what'd that lair say was my motives?"

"You destroyed those temples and scrolls to keep the power for yourself. You then encoded these secrets on human scrolls, inside the DNA of those under your protection last time".

"What? Where'd you ever get such an asinine idea?"

"Don't try and deny the truth," he culminates. "The evidence is overwhelming".

"What evidence?" Aconasema denies everything.

"It's true, you destroyed five physical temples replacing them with mortal ones".

"Will you start making sense, Man?"

"I am," he proclaims. "Why else would you be so nervous? The evidence is clear. You esteem us as being so simple-minded. You doubted we'd ever realize the truth. Sure, you destroyed those temples but replaced them with the five houses you protected during the Hydra debacle".

"What five houses?"

"Possible, Stoppable, Load, Senors, and Yamanouchi".

"Oh, brother! Can you really get anymore gullible?" She bemocks him openly.

"Mock me all you want, Aconasema. It gets even better".

"I'm sure it does, Red. Fukushima has a vivid imagination".

"Imagination, hell," he retorts. "Why else would you have protected DNAmy so long? I mean, you release everyone else esteeming them weaklings. But, not her. Why?"

Kim opens her mouth...

"I'll tell you why," he silences her lies. "She knew your darkest secret. And you couldn't afford her ever talking. It wouldn't surprise me, if she's dead or buried in some secret prison or lab somewhere. Global authorities haven't uncovered a hint whether or not she's even still alive. All we know, she was last seen in your company, Aconasema".

"Fanciful theories. Nothing more, Red".

"Fanciful? I don't think so," he counters more convinced than ever. "Answer me this. If I'm so wrong, why has Senor's assets doubled over the last three years. I'll tell you why. He's been hiding DNAmy for you, and footing your little crusade against humanity.

I'll tell you something else. Fukushima helped our sages decode the **Sacred Hans Scroll** using _three_ **sacred stones** , he called **Legend Keys**. They were **yellow** , **blue** , and **red**. That was when you merged these **three living keys** into one. Senor's grandson became the new **Legend Key** , as well as his children after him, generation after generation".

"Wow. I must admit. I'm impressed. I never imagined you'd figure it out, or best me at my own game," she feigns disappointment, setting him up for one final question.

Red Hawke plumes, reanimated by her crushed spirit.

 **The Unforgivable**

Several minutes of tense silence separates them. "I must also admit," she puffs him up a little subtly probing, "you know what I wish to be kept secret. What are you plans now?"

"Kill you," he boasts. "We can then create our own demigod offspring, who can wield both Raja and Phoenicia's weapons. Humanity will become gods over our own fate".

"How'll you intend to create these demigods?" Her stomach churns, nauseated over what was going through her head. Her claws slide out on instinct, without conscious thought.

Wolverine and her prisoner didn't detect it in time.

Red Hawke boasts humanity's solution, "By mating your child with her grandfather, Wolverine".

"Chiyo…" Wolverine goes to stop her.

But, it was too late. Kim loses it screaming, "My baby!" She swings with such brute force. Her claws sever his head with ease. Hawke's body dissolves into ashes. She hoists his head crying something in an ancient tongue. Her gold armor turns a golden metallic blue. Eight crimsons eye materialize on her forehead. Hair and body bathed in crackling metallic blue flames, even her claws. Her desire to protect her child had taken over. She was beyond reason, acting on maternal fury alone.

Wolverine knew, she was too far gone. She'd even kill him if he tried to reason with her. He dashes outside the cell, bursting into the main area. He heads straight towards the only person alive who might stand a chance talking some sense into Chiyoko now, given her current state of mind.

"Wolverine, what's wrong..."

"No time, Professor".

"Grandpaw" Hana jumps into his arms.

He knew he couldn't tell a child the truth. It was too pornographic for a young girl her age. How do you tell your granddaughter, 'Mean men want to mate us?' It was beyond perverse.

"Little Bit," Wolverine tickles her belly playfully, "Mommy's in trouble again".

"What's wrong with mommy now, Grandpaw?"

"She learnt something that really upset her. Mean birdy came back".

"Not a'din," she laps her little forehead. "Ra'zn hers is hardt sumtimes. Let me go'z".

Wolverine let's her down.

Hana takes off towards the hall leading downstairs.

The grown-ups—men and women alike—crowd around him. All asking the same question, "What happened down there?"

"Ladies, I can't ease this blow. What I'm about to say may offend some of you. Please excuse me over speaking so candidly. We just learnt why authorities really wanted my granddaughter".

"Why?" Everyone asks in chorus.

"Whoever's behind this wants to forcibly mate me and my granddaughter..."

"What?" Several gasps in shock.

"That's insane," everyone voices their abhorrence over such perversity.

The Possibles, Stoppables, and Loads share their repulsion. No one there truly grasped the gravity of this situation, and Kim being so mad.

Anne did. "Oh, hell," she swears aloud.

All stop in their tracks, and turn to face the older redhead.

"What do you mean by that comment, Mrs. Possible?" Wolverine knew she knew his little girl better than even he did.

"Simply this, Mr. Wolverine," Anne shares her daughter's views. "She may be your daughter. I raised, and know how she thinks. My daughter can't stand a child predator. Now, a pedophile is targeting her daughter. You saw what she did last time. Believe me or not, she wasn't even riled good then. What will she do now? Only God knows for sure".

"Is that what you meant when I first got here?" Shego delves deeper into her rival's new psyche. "Feel sorrier for those below if Kim ever lost control".

"Such an act is unforgivable, Shego," Anne couldn't altogether condone her daughter's actions. And yet, something deep within transcends her doctor's oath, to do no harm to anyone. She couldn't condemn Kim striking back against these people.

* * *

As a writer, I must be honest, my story hasn't gotten the response I'd hoped with reviews or PMs. I don't know why. It has action, drama, interpersonal struggles, even conflict between teammates, family, and lover, and how each character's actions affect all those around him/her. That's a recipe for good reading. But, for whatever reason, people seem to pass up my story. If you know why, drop me a line, maybe I can fix it in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

Short Fuse

The Possible, Stoppables, and Loads walks towards the dungeon.

Aconasema stops them cold, waltzing back into the main area. Armor saturated in blood. Blade now sheathed upon her body. Shield held tightly in her right hand. Helmet and face guard shielding her eyes.

"Not this time, Little One," she refused to be mollified.

"But, Mommy..."

"Not buts, Young Lady," Kim puts her foot down. "I'm going! That's final!"

"You go's, I go's. That's Pinal," Hana stomps her little foot, too.

Kim stops and turns. Irate, she'd dare oppose her openly, but also impressed by Hana's fortitude. She didn't let this traumatic experience crush her fighting spirit. A new plan formulates in her mind. Hana's defiance could play unto her favor, if spun just right. "Alright, Little One, you can come, but you'll need an upgrade first, do you agree?"

"I'sa dos a'ne'tang to keep yous safe, Mommy".

Kim holds out her sword.

"No," Olivia Stoppable races towards them yelling, "keep that damn thing..."

Kim simply points, an invisible force grabs Olivia and drags her back kicking and screaming, until she's fettered immobile against the far back wall.

Hana falters, glancing towards her Mama.

Kim senses her conflicting emotions counseling, "She's Mama. I'm only Mommy. I may've birthed you, Hana. She raised you. She's the mama you remember. I don't expect you to choose between us. If you heart says stay, then stay with her. I won't blame or love you any less, Little One. But, if it says come with me, then let's fuse. Listen to your heart, My Brave Daughter. What's my big girl's choice?"

"I goes," she decides.

"Daddy, watch over Mama".

"That's my girl," Kim whips around her sword, crying something in an ancient dialect. A crimson ray shoots out her sword's tip, washing over Hana, head to toe. She starts to age right before their eyes, until she looked about 16-years old.

"What'd you do unto my little girl?" Olivia Stoppable gasps, ready to burst into tears.

"Relax, Maw. It's only temporary. We couldn't fuse with her son young. The merger would've killed her instantly. Now we can without endangering her life".

Olivia couldn't relax. She didn't understand anything Kim said. She only knew Kim planned on taking her baby into danger. Her mind was so clouded with anxieties. She could barely think straight. Plus, she couldn't move her limb a single inch.

"Hana, do you remember when Aconasema and I fused?"

"Yes, Mommy," she nods her head.

"Ours will be a little different".

"Just tells mes what I's needs to do, Mommy".

"Here, reach out and grasp a hold of my sword," Kim extends her sword.

Hana grasps hold the sword without any hesitation. A crimson aura spreads over her 16-year old body. Aconasema and Hana fuses, then vanishes moments later".

"Annie, where are they?"

"Kim and Hanna are on Earth".

"What are they doing?" Wade asks.

"Scarlett Flames and her teams are under heavy attack," Annie delivers the worst news possible.

"She's taking my baby into battle," Olivia sobs heavier, leaning into her husband's chest.

"It's the only way she'll learn to control her powers, or they'll kill her later on," Wolverine tries to console the irate adoptive mother.

The invisible force dissipates. "Oh, shut up, you... you..." Olivia grunts, not free to move. She storms out of the main area. She wasn't willing to complete the thought now scrolling through her mind.

Dean Stoppable wasn't far behind.

 **Battle Royale**

Scarlett Flames managed to rescue Reuben, Gwen, June, and Larry Possible. Her teams regrouped outside Upperton city limits. Local and state police ambushed them, storming all sides.

Scarlett Flame lost half her team simply trying to reach this abandoned warehouse. It wasn't a very defensive position. Alas, it afforded better protection than being out in the open. AP rounds perforated its exterior siding with such ease. She didn't wish to harm these women and men. They weren't their enemies, only mere pawns in all this.

Aconasema and Hans appears in the skies above them. Both local and state cops knelt behind their cars, hammering the warehouse with various caliber full automatic rounds. Armored LAPVs and MPVs guarded their sixes, no doubt waiting on her arrival. She wasn't one to disappoint. Aconasema lands, and shimmers into open view.

 **SAIC 1** **st** **Lieutenant Leanne Daley** served in **American** **Military Intelligence** for 15 years and then joined the **NSA** 10-years ago. She had quite the reputation. She was staunch and unyielding, with people skills to match an angry Rottweiler. She gave an order and expected it obeyed, immediately. "Our target is within the nest. I repeat, our target is within the nest," she radios her bosses.

"Fire," her bosses order her to carry out her part of their plan.

"Forget the warehouse, and target Aconasema,' she relays their orders. Her teams don't question their orders. Every cop, agent, and soldier target Aconasema outright. Various caliber rounds and laser shots assail her body armor. The LAPVs target her with their HK-GMG remote auto-grenade launchers. 40-mm RPGs whistle left and right joining the assault. The M-153s didn't disappoint firing their M2s.

Aconasema didn't buckle, simply stomping her feet. Her soles leave a miniature crater, shaking everything and everyone within a quarter mile radius. A fiery tidal wave arose beneath her sole, washing over their attackers. Her objective wasn't to kill. Her daughter was with her, this time.

The LAPVs and M-153s dissolve into atoms, as do the soldiers, police, and agents' weapons, body armor, and clothes, leaving them _**all**_ buck naked. Men and women alike. All equally exposed. She turns around about to head inside the warehouse.

"Aconasema, I wouldn't leave just yet. You have two Cobra and Comanche class assault helicopters headed your way. Weapons hot and they'll be within firing range within 30-seconds".

"Copy that, Ares".

"Children, destroy them," she merely points heading inside.

Tiny portals burst open above them. Fiery phoenixes and dragon emerge into open view. Wings outstretched. Shrieking ferally. All take off at inordinate speed. Flight in tight V-combat formations.

"Sorry, I failed in getting them out safely," Scarlett Flames bows her head in shame.

"Don't beat yourself up, Scarlett. You kept them alive, until I got here. That is what really counts. And besides, their being alive will enrage those behind this madness, possibly even spur them into acting far quicker than planned. Who knows? We may catch a break. I'm grateful, My Friend".

Aconasema opens a portal instructing her, "Scarlett, lead them through, and back onto my base. I still have one last stop to make before returning".

"Sure, Boss," Scarlett salutes.

 **A Head's Up**

She'd been played long enough. By Fury. By Dr. Director. The Shadow Committee and the GSC. Not to mention, whoever was behind the scenes pulling their puppet strings. It was past time she shared her dread. Aconasema appears inside Global Justice HQ, barricading Betty's office door with an invisible force field.

Dr. Director didn't detect her presence, til Aconasema fully materializes inside her office and casts Red Hawke's severed head across her desk. Fresh blood splashes over her paperwork and in her face. His head rolls off her desk and lands in her lap. His cold, lifeless eyes staring back into hers. Dr. Director jumps up, realizing what'd occurred. Only then did she recognize her uninvited guest.

"Aconasema," she contemns, shaking off the blood, "what do you want?"

"Your chief assassin failed," Aconasema direct Dr. Director's attention towards her desk. "Your convoys backing him up did, too. Even your Cobra and Comanche attack helicopters. I destroyed them all, leaving your forces, along with local LEOs a little exposed, shall we say". She snickers, imagining the publicity tomorrow when this hits the papers.

"Why are you here? It isn't simply to gloat, I assume". Betty crosses her arms defiantly, not to appear rattled by her presence.

"I'm here to deliver a message. Period".

"What message would that be?"

"Apparently, I chose the wrong lover," she plays up her cover story. Maybe a little subterfuge might spread dissension among these conspirators, who knew? "Fury can't or downright refuses to deliver my message, so I've chosen you. Maybe a woman can do what a man couldn't?"

"Enough already," Dr. Director loses her patience. "Don't be so long winded".

"Long winded?" Aconasema screams in ire deploying her claws. She glares upon the director with blood in her eyes. She races ahead grabbing and pinning her against the far back wall.

"Mama, no!" Hana screams.

Dr. Director snaps her head left and right. She'd know that voice anywhere. They'd had **Golden Heart** under 24/7 surveillance the last 2-years straight. She, however, didn't see anyone else here but herself and Aconasema. And Aconasema's lips never moved either. "Where's she?" Dr. Director demands to know **Golden Heart's** whereabouts.

"The two are one," 16-year old Hana replies through Aconasema.

"Huh?" Dr. Director saw her lips move this time. She still didn't understand what she might be pulling.

"She means we're fused, Director," Aconasema explains in terms even she'd understand.

"That's why our scans have been so spurious around you," Dr. Director curses aloud. "We've been scanning two mutants simultaneously. One question still remains unanswered, "What about the child with the Stoppable family? Who is she?"

"I knew you'd inevitably learn about my daughter's birth, and planned accordingly. Simply put, I gave you the perfect patsy".

"What do you mean?"

"Simpletons," Aconasema condescends, "I always knew, sooner or later, authorities would learn about my little girl's birth. That's why I started all those rumors. So, you'd never know exactly when she was born, at least not until I was ready to reveal it unto you.

I also knew you'd seek an oriental girl about 6-9 years old. I, therefore, set up a patsy by randomly selecting and tailoring a little oriental girl's blood, just enough to favor mine. Only, this pawn could never wield my powers. She would be authentic enough to convince you cretins she was mine. And you went after her with all your hearts".

"How long ago did you do this?" Dr. Director bought her story. Even she wasn't sure why. It simply sounded like something Aconasema would so.

"I know how you simpletons think. I knew, you'd figure out what I'd done, sooner or later. So, like I said, I tailored a patsy's DNA, before putting myself and my daughter into stasis all those years ago. A loyal subject waited a while, then thawed and arranged her adoption through Yamanouchi. Not even the old man ever suspected my involvement or objectives behind the scenes. The true beauty of my plan, this decoy isn't royal blood, can't wield my powers, and much younger than my daughter.

As expected, you cretins were so blinded by power when you learnt about her birth. You never stopped to ask yourselves a simple question. Where exactly was she born? Your 'brain box' simply approximated her age, which was very close unto my decoy's age. And you naturally assumed her being mine. You, therefore, hunted down and murdered Possible's friends, even arrested and incarcerated her allies within Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D., and childhood support base on fake evidence. That was comedy in action. And you did it to obtain a decoy," she cracks up laughing hard.

"Sonuva..."

"Now. Now," Aconasema wags her finger reprovingly, "watch what you say around my daughter, Dr. Director. She's an impressionable teen. And besides, you'd best be thanking her. You're still alive, because of her. She's become my sole reason for living; my conscience and guide. I lost my humanity over what your co-conspirators put me through".

"What do you want?" Dr. Director demands with a stone-cold glare. She didn't care about what she'd put this mutant through. Her eyes bore like daggers through this predator's heart.

"You're my messenger".

"What's my message?"

Actions always speak louder than words. Aconasema draws her **Blood Reaper Blade** striking the director's desk. A crimson aura spreads over its exterior, crackling like fire, and devouring its essence in under 3-seconds. She leans in closer whispering firmly, "Tell _the_ Boss, hunt the Possibles, Stoppables, and Loads, anyone else he wants, I won't say a single word. Come after me or my little one again, and I won't hesitate to bathe this pathetic world in blood".

Dr. Director didn't doubt she meant every word. She presses her back harder against the wall trying to get as much distance as possible between her and that accursed sword.

"Tell _him_ what you've seen. Trust me, he'll find it educational," Aconasema busts up laughing and vanishes before her eyes.

 **Telling The Boss**

She retracts the force field, unbarricading the director's door. Will Du and several others rush inside but stops cold, noticing the severed head where her desk once stood.

"Director, what's happened here?" Will asks what no one else dared.

"Who do you think, Commander?"

He notices she said _who_ , not _what_. "Aconasema?"

"Who else? She stopped by to deliver a couple of messages?"

"What message, Director?"

"Oh, shut the hell up and get out," she shoves them all outside, slamming her door.

Dr. Director rummages through her bottom right desk drawer fishing out her satellite phone. She skims her contact list selecting BOSS. The phone of the other end rings several times.

"Report," a gruff modulated voice bids her.

"Sir, I received a visit..."

"What'd she say, Director?"

"First, she gloated over beating our best teams. Again! She mentioned something about how she'd left them a little exposed".

"Exposed hell! That's putting it mildly," Hammerhead scoffs. "She stripped our agents, local cops, and military backup buck naked, men and women. She left them to wander around the outskirts of town, in an unfamiliar area. Middleton PD received an anonymous tip…"

"Wade Load," Dr. Director regretted missing her target.

"Most likely," Hammerhead suspected the same thing. "Either way, local police apprehended our agents and military allies, moments later, booking them on indecent exposure, attempted murder, and carrying out unauthorized clandestine operations on American soil.

The media was also tipped about this little incident. Tomorrow's headline will read, "S.H.I.E.L.D AND GLOBAL JUSTICE IN BED TOGETHER, LITERALLY!' Edited photos of our agents and allies being busted for public nudity will top every major newspaper and internet website around the world.

Making matters worse, Canadian authorities linked us with another illegal operation, Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. Canadian authorities recovered our drone lost behind their borders. Wade Load even supplied Canadian Intelligence with its exact coordinates. Now they've filed formal charges with the U.N. Oversight Committee. We have a virtual PR nightmare. So, you'd best quit stringing me along and tell me the truth. What'd she say, Director?"

"She delivered Red Hawke's severed head..."

"Any outright threats?"

"All specifically aimed at you, Sir".

"What makes you say that, Director?"

"Aconasema tossed his head into my lap saying, 'Tell _the_ Boss', (I'm guessing she meant you, Sir), hunt the Possibles, Stoppables, Loads, or anyone else you want. I won't say a single word. Come after me or my little one again, and I won't hesitate to bathe this pathetic world in blood".

"Damn," he swears begrudgingly, "if only we could get our hands on that daughter. We could..."

"We'd have to conquer the mother first".

Hammerhead was boiling mad over her daring to interrupt him, but kept his cool. She'd never done this outright before. His gut told him. There was a good reason behind this outburst, "Why do you say that, Director?"

"Aconaseam and her daughter are fused together. To get one, we must contain them both".

"What about the little girl?"

"G.J.'s best geneticists analyzed that little girl's genetic profile, pediatric records, and so forth. They detected a genetic abnormality in her blood. Something she didn't acquire at birth. They all theorized she was an average little girl. I didn't initially believe their assessment. Now, I'm not so sure. If what she said was true, it'd explain so much, Sir".

"What'd she say?"

"Aconasema claims, she killed that little girl's parents, tailed her blood as a decoy for us, then pawns arranged her adoption".

"Why would she do this, Director?" He couldn't believe they'd been tricked. Again!

"First, it'd protect her daughter. We'd detect early mutations in her blood, and be convinced she was hers. She wire-worked us into eliminating Kim Possible's family and friends, secondly, keeping us busy, until she'd set the next stage of her retribution into motion".

"Interesting," Hammerhead entertains the possibility. "Maybe we've targeted the wrong people this whole time".

"Sir, we come too far, and can't back down now," she disputes the repercussions.

"Correction, Director," Hammerhead sneers over his betrayal, "there's no _**we**_ in this. **S.H.I.E.L.D.** nor **Global Justice's Oversight Committees** ever officially sanctioned your rogue op". He disavows her actions, laughing her to scorn, and hanging up.

Survival necessitated keeping him pacified. Something about his obnoxious laughter ticks her the wrong way. "What about Raja's sword, _Boss_?"

His laughter devolves into piercing, gagging coughs almost instantly. His mind reeling with a single question, "How'd you learn about that?"

"Please," she rubs him right back, "my people aren't inept as you think. Also, Aconasema wielded her father's sword right inside my office".

"What? She possesses both weapons, the sword and the shield?"

"She didn't have a shield, but definitely wielded a crimson red sword. She barely struck my desk. A crimson red aura spread over its exterior dissolving it before my eyes. Want to see the video?"

"Sunuv..." Hammerhead slams down his receiver. Literally growling, sure she was mocking him.

He'd recruited her, convincing she was doing what's best for humanity. They were supposed to be humanity's guardians, willing to sacrifice anything to achieve their goals. Thins get a little dicey, and they turn against throwing each other unto the wolves.

Her bosses turned against her. She'd bet, Fury's did the same. "One good turn deserves another," she vows vengeance, emailing Fury a copy of this conversation. Maybe they could help cover each other's asses somehow.

Dr. Director tosses her HenchCo phone in the back of her bottom right desk drawer. She thought but dared not say aloud. Even Aconasema would've made a better ally than her own bosses. Alas, she was trying to destroy humanity.

And, even if she weren't, Dr. Director knew she'd gone too far now. She'd reached that point, where, there was no turning back and switching sides. She'd made her bed, and must live with the consequences, for good and for evil. Everything she'd done was to safeguard humanity. She didn't regret her actions, and would do the same thing again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Double-Edged Maternity**

Kim and Hanna reappear inside the base, no longer fused.

Olivia Stoppable was there and waiting. She loses it seeing her daughter separate. She storms over striking Kim over and over bawling with bitter rage, "You took my baby into battle! How could you? What kind of mother...?" She rambled on and on spouting every accusation hitting her brain.

Dean Stoppable and the others only gasp. Mouths agape and eyes bulging. All shocked, she'd take that kind of abuse. Albeit, Aconasema never lifts a hand against the upset mother.

Dean Stoppable finally recovers enough to comfort his wife, "Dear". She didn't answer.

"Dear," he shakes her lightly, calling louder.

Olivia turns, eyes cold as ice, shouting, "What!"

"Calm down".

"Calm down?" she couldn't believe her ears. "Calm down! She takes our daughter..."

"Speak of which, Hana needs you".

That shuts her up immediately. Olivia gabs her daughter storming out.

Hanna smiles. She may be young, but understood enough. Mama was upset, worried over her safety, and took it out on Mommy. Hana, however, knew Mommy would never put her in harm's way without a good reason.

Kim reads her little girl's thoughts. She smiles warily, fighting back her own tears. She was so touched by her affection

reading the little girl's thoughts. Her daughter's unwavering trust, even though she didn't raise her, touch her heart deeply.

"Why...?" Wolverine couldn't voice his level of confusion.

"She's her Mama, Father," she never breaks eye contact with her little girl. "Hers was a maternal fury. Anything else and I'd eviscerated her within a second flat".

"Dear, if you knew she'd react this way," Professor X poses a pressing question, "why'd you take her daughter into battle?"

"Professor, ask Storm, Rogue, Emma, any of your mature, motherly female X-Men that same question. And, if mothers, and facing similar circumstances, two out of three of those women would give the same answer. A mother would never expose her baby to such dangers, except…"

Storm perceives her intent responding, "...to motivate authorities to hunt her instead of her child".

"Now, you know my motivation, Professor".

"Maw will figure this out, too, when she isn't so emotional. She'll realize I'd never taken my little one into such danger, unless absolutely necessary. Let's be honest. I could take her back any time I chose. No one could stop me. They have her, because I trust Maw and Paw".

"Chiyoko, we don't understand..."

"Of course, you menfolk don't, Father. You lack _our_ maternal instincts".

Wolverine grumbles but lets her backhanded barb slide asking, "How does taking Hanna into battle and meeting with Dr. Director figure into your plans?"

"Simple, Father. I fused with Hanna. Knowing she's oppose my killing Dr. Director. Her intervention would expose our fusion. My enemies would learn they'd been hurting the wrong girl. And I didn't have to try and convince them. They scanned us fused, and deduced, like I'd planned all along. Hana was a decoy. Now they'll leave her alone".

"Chiyoko, that makes no sense".

"You see, Father," she addresses all their confusion, "Fukushima—a rogue ninja assassin, and my husband's mortal enemy—knows about Hana's powers, but not mine. He assisted **Hydra** in developing a machine, called **Grim-Lore** , designed to detect mine and Hana's unique quantum signature anywhere on Earth. That's another reason we're on Mars. If on Earth, Hydra's double agents in Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. could use this machine to track our every movement.

Its A.I. is so advanced, the bio-genetic scanners can immediately lock onto our exact location, analyze and compare our fused life signs, and compare those readings against Hana's pediatric records, and easily extrapolate her probable age and recalibrate its biometric scanners.

In fact, it locked onto us the instant we appeared in Upperton's warehouse district, and double-checked those readings when we appeared inside Dr. Director's office. The A.I. ran both readings through every medical bio-metric scan they'd collected over the past couple of years of surveilling Hana.

Of course, it didn't match hers. The A.I. amended its previous profile, extrapolating my baby as being between 14-16, around 4'4" to 4'8", and weighing around 65-85-lbs. That means, she can't be Hana, absolving the Possibles, Stoppables, and Loads. I'll arrange her bio-signature to be detected deep in the Amazonian rainforest within a couple of hours".

"Chiyoko, I know you well enough. You're working up to something. Now what is it?" Wolverine wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'm forging a double-edged sword of maternal revenge, Father".

 **Under Pressure**

"Kimmie-Cub, I know you better than him. You've always had a sharp, analytical mind. I recognize that tone and look. You're playing both ends against the middle. What's cooking, Young Lady?"

"Dad, I didn't start this war. I'm sure as hell gonna finish it".

"How?"

"I'm about to ignite a civil war between S.H.I.E.L.D. and its Shadow Committee, as well as Global Justice and its GSC".

Dean and Olivia, her brothers and parents gasp in shock. She'd done it once. But, they never imagined she'd arrange another civil war so easily, especially after how it'd backfired last time.

"Young Lady," Professor X shares their outrage rebuking her sharply, "I've sat back for 3-years, and observed this symbotic relationship. I've deduced, Chiyoko may wield the power, but you are the brains. Chiyoko doesn't threaten humanity. You do. Kim Possible.

You're shrewd and manipulative, wire-working people like finger puppets, getting them to do what you want, while making them think it's their own idea. That, Young Lady, is wrong, no matter how you try to justify your actions".

"Professor, you're forgetting an important lesson in history. That's exactly how chess started. In old, medieval times, royals and nobility played chess with prisoners dressed as chess pieces moving on a huge board painted in grand courtyards. I won't fault your analogy though".

"Why not?"

"Because, quite honestly, I agree with you. My humanity says, it's wrong. No one should wield such power. Fact is, I do. I possess Raja and Phoenicia's powers. I can use those gifts for good or evil. Sadly, sometimes the dividing lines between the two aren't so simple. I also agree, no one should wire-work people so easily.

Again, what can I do? Deception resides in my blood. I'm war gods/goddess' offspring, conceived during warfare, vengeance, and black magic. I try to own this curse, and use it for good. I worked too hard to reclaim whatever humanity I retain. I wouldn't purposely do anything to jeopardize what I've accomplished. That'd only endanger my daughter more. That's the last thing I want.

Alas, my head said one thing, my heart something else. A war rages in my heart, demanding I find a better way to diffuse this situation with minimal violence. My head, however, says that's impossible. I only see one alternative to end this deteriorating situation, before it devolves into global war".

"Global war?" Professor X rasps, he prayed she was exaggeration about this situation's severity.

"C'mon, Professor," she counters his disbelief, "you of all people should see how this plays out. I understand your idealism, to always see good in everyone. It's what makes you so charismatic and an effective teacher. But, I can't believe you'd willingly blind your own eyes. My enemies are so sure they'll get Hana. They're already making secret deals behind each other's backs. Son against father. Mother against daughter. Pure, unadulterated greed spread across culture, religion, and nationality.

We started S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice to protect humanity. Their leaders have become so blind by their own lust to control mine and Hana's powers. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice have become the very threats they were meant to stop. Neither can humanity survive without their assistance. Both G.J. and S.H.I.E.L.D. helps to resolve global disputes, before they devolve into war, every year".

"They'll regain their senses…"

"When, Professor? Eventually? It'll be too late by then," she attests unwaveringly. "Fact is, even with my powers, I can't change base human nature. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice's leaders have lost sight of why they exist. They've become so obsessed with obtaining mine and Kimiko's powers. They can't see the consequences of their actions. Violence is unavoidable. Our choice isn't so simple.

We can instigate a little violence now, or watch on the sidelines, as the world slowly self-destructs. Political party verses political party. Religious group verses religious group. All battling within the same borders. One country blaming another country for its problems, and their allies' betraying them, they'd perceive as precipitating their troubles.

This hatred, distrust, and greed would fester, until each country would rise up against its closest allies. I know what you may think, even if you don't say it aloud. Kill Kimiko and me; that should solve our problems. Rest assured, not even our deaths would stop what's coming. No, this global conspiracy has progressed too far, reaching into the highest governmental offices across this globe.

Call me a cynic. I don't care. I'll say it again. These people care nothing about humanity's safety. It's all a ruse. They don't want Kimiko or me. They desire to control our powers. We're mere tools, meant to be exploited for humanity's good".

"So, Chiyoko, what do you have in mind?"

"To diffuse this conspiracy, I must severe S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice's working relationship".

"How will you accomplish your chief objective?" Wolverine closes his eyes. He knew he wouldn't like her answer.

"I can't turn **Fury** against his own **Shadow Committee** , or **Dr. Director** against the GSC without first severing **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and **Global Justice's** current working relationship".

"What? You can't?" Several X-Men vehemently denounce her proposed actions.

Kim growls, barely keeping her temper. She ignores them, "Believe me or not, Professor, the war is already raging in the background. The causalities will mount as it drags on. International intelligence and news agencies may try but won't cover up what's coming. Hundreds are dying even now. Later, there'll be thousands, followed by millions more shortly afterwards, if this conflict isn't resolved quickly.

Meanwhile, whoever control us, he/she could possibly control the world, as well as inflict unspeakable horrors upon a little girl. I'd rather kill her myself, than permit that fate to befall her. So, if my actions appall your sensibilities, I implore you all," she glares around the room. "If you can think of a better, more humane solution, please speak up. By God, I'm all ears".

Again. No one spoke up. Their silence spoke volumes.

"Yea," she condescends, "that's what I figured. You're all a bunch of self-righteous bigots. Well, I'm fed up with your condemnation. It seems, you'll contemn me whatever I do, however I act or risk, or how many lives I save. You're just like the rest. It's never enough! I'm the one who lost her humanity. Can you simply give me one viable solution, rather than condemnation? If you can't do that, I say, shut the hell up and stay out of my way…if you value breathing!" She vanishes before their eyes.

"I warned you, Professor," Wolverine reminds them. He warned them last time.

"All of you," he glares around the room, "keep condemning her and she just might crack under the mounting pressure. She's still adjusting to regaining her humanity. Fusion has made her journey tougher. Can't you understand her predicament, and show her some leniency?"

"It's been 3 years, Logan. Hasn't she hand enough time to adjust?" Rogue only shares what others thought, but didn't dare say around him.

"Fusion isn't simple. It's a process by which two people combine their essences. They're no longer individuals, but a collective entity. Fusion is hard enough. Most people learn to adjust to life's individual challenges growing up. Chiyoko didn't. The Red Heifer did, but her traumatic near-death experience caused her to lose touch with her humanity, as well.

Both individual should've regained their humanity, before ever attempting fusion, but circumstances wouldn't permit this. Chiyoko fused with the Red Heifer to save her life. Theirs is a strange relationship. Force-fused merged two confused, warring psyches. Every breach of meta-psychology says, their fusion shouldn't have lasted. It could've very easily killed them both.

 **Red Heifer** and **Chiyoko** somehow survived, only desiring to help others. And that's what they're trying to do, despite their social limitations. **Aconasema** found a man who loves them both. His support helped her reconnect with her humanity. He's hurt, she's lost her support base. And we've haven't eased her trauma. We're too quick to condemn, rather than giving her possible solutions".

Anne understood what he meant. He worried about Chiyoko and Kimmie's sanity. She knew, however, most people there didn't grasp this. She gives him an opportunity to better explain what he meant asking, "What exactly is your point, Mr. Wolverine?"

"I'm saying, Mrs. Possible, our daughters are under enough stress. Chiyoko and Possible are dealing with their own inner demons, as well as protecting their daughter, and us. I've seen that look in her eyes once, only once".

"Jean," Professor X rasps, bowing his head in mournful shame. He always felt like he failed his most promising student.

"Exactly, Professor," Logan pushes his point.

"That little girl is the only person keeping Chiyoko and Possible's head on straight. If we keep putting pressure on them. Chiyoko and Possible could snap. Even Hana might not be able to reach her any longer. Recall what Mrs. Possible said earlier. And she should know. She raised Possible. And, like Professor X said, she's the brain in this relationship. Chiyoko does whatever she says.

We should pity those souls below on Earth if Aconasema loses control. What do you think she'll do if they kidnapped her child? Let's be honest. Jean was dangerous enough. We couldn't match her powers, even united. Our daughter is stronger, possessing Raja, Phoenicia, and her husband's mystical monkey powers. Do you really want her to snap?"

"I agree with Wolverine," Anne Possible rallies for her daughter's continued mental health. "We've all been sitting in judgment over them long enough. I say, we cease criticizing her decisions, no matter how much we detest them. Well, give her some viable options. That way, we remove some pressure, before she really snaps and goes on a killing spree".

"If I were you, I'd listen," Shego cautions them against dismissing the maturer redhead's advice. "I fought Princess on numerous occasions, even before she acquired these powers. She could become quite brutal, when back far enough into a corner.

She's always fought her own inner demons. I believe, she feared she might one day turn evil. Maybe that's why she fought criminals so hard, and entered world saving so young. It was her way to redeem her soul. I riled her on a bad day, once. She kicked me into a collapsing control tower, damn near killing me". She shivers, recalling that electrifying experience.

Joss listens, recalling what'd transpired in Eureka. She, too, condemned her cousin. She didn't realize what she'd endured during this fusion process. Joss offers penance speaking in her defense, "I may be young, but I've helped my cousin on enough missions to know. String-Bean is right".

"What do you mean, Young Lady?" Professor X senses potent contemplation.

"Simply stated, my cousin is right. Violence is coming. And nothing we do will stop it. We can only try to minimize the casualties. They're united. For now. The instant they have Hanna in their clutches. They'll turn on each other, faster than a pack of hungry wolves fighting over the last morsel of meat".

"What do you mean _**when**_ they get Hanna?" Wolverine inquires, genuinely worried.

"As I said, I know my cousin. She fused with Hana, and took Mrs. Stoppable slapping her silly, for more reasons than she's shared with us thus far. First, their gizmo locks onto Kimiko's readings, which are really **Aconasema's**. Storm said it best, secondly. A mom would only choose these actions to protect her little girl. Authorities would hunt her, leaving Kimiko alone.

Her tact is obvious. She's letting them think they've located mother and daughter. G.J. took readings earlier, while inside Dr. Director's office. Fury has the same readings. Their techs recalibrated their 'eye in the sky' bio-scanner. Now, they're more confident than ever. They have the upper hand. Locate her, and they could possibly take her by surprise.

They've lived so long under constant fear. Now, they have hope. False hope, yeah. But, it's more than they've had in quite some time. They'll come after **Aconasema** and **Kimiko** hard and faster than ever, acting more on instinct than logic. They can't pass up this promising tactical advantage. Act now, they could end Aconaseam's reign of terror. Capture her…"

"Wait just a damn minute?" Wolverine shouts, getting madder with every syllable of this wretched plan. "Who said anything about them capturing her? And what purpose would her capture serve?"

"Haven't you figured that part out yet, Whiskers? She's the spark that ignites this civil war. She first has to move a few more chess pieces into place".

Joss knew her cousin's plan. Every meticulous detail. She explains, their individual roles in pain-staking detail, while locked in their cells. This was a prison drama. Joss laughs over their reactions.

They debated countless other scenarios. Nothing would work. Finally, as much as it irked them, her parents included, they agreed to play their parts. Each hoping, if this worked, maybe they could return unto their old lives.

 **Pieces Into Play**

It'd been nearly a week. Not S.H.I.E.L.D. agent boarded or left the helicarrier. Fury was growing weary. Not only were his bosses watching his every move, even listening unto his most private conversations. He'd been cut off his Hydra support base. Even Hammerhead hadn't been able to contact him. Get this ban lifted, and he could possibly glean some Hydra INTEL without exposing himself.

"What's our status, Doc?"

Dr. Ian Frazer sensed Fury's growing frustration over how long this quarantine lasted. "Director," he eases his concerns, "certified doctors, hazmat, epidemiologists, every kind of scientist who specializes in viral and pathogenic organisms have swept this boat, even our environmental, A/C, and filtration system, but haven't detected anything".

"What about our septic system, hazardous materials, garbage disposal, our purification scanners, Doc?"

"They all clear. I'm officially lifting this quarantine, Sir".

Fury never considered it might be a charade. "Aconasema pulling a charade? It doesn't make sense, nor fit her psyche profile. Why would she do this?" He was thinking aloud, not really asking a question outright.

Dr. Frazer didn't know this. He misinterprets his boss' rhetorical question answering, "Probably to keep us busy, while she did something else she didn't want us foiling, Sir".

Fury eyes him for the longest, not saying or doing anything outright, then simply turns around and walks off without a single word.

Dr. Frazer wasn't too upset. He didn't want to give him opinion. He simply assumed the senior director demanded his expert assessment on the situation.

He'd heard enough bad news this week. He welcomed the good news. Dr. Frazer lifted this quarantine. Fury retreats into his makeshift office. It still hadn't been completely rebuilt yet. His spirits lift some, til he booted his computer and read Dr. Director email.

"Oh, great! Just great," he slams his laptop's lid. First, this mutant plays these mind games. With him. With his crew. His Hydra bosses. The Shadow Committee. She even had Internal Security Division watched his every move, screening his calls, double-checking his schedule, running background checks on anyone he even causally spoke with. His shadows were so thorough. They accounted for every second.

What's worse, it'd gotten around the boat. This mutant had already undermined his crew's trust in him enough. The Shadow Committee watching his so closely only gave more credence unto her lies. They'd started to second-guess every decision.

They'd been at each other's throats all week. Let the wrong people on the Shadow Committee learn about this operation becoming public. Those involved wouldn't hesitate in eliminating lose ends. He'd acted under orders, alas he couldn't prove it. There wasn't any evidence. It'd be his word, against theirs. Whose word would the ICJ believe? He doubted he'd make it that far.

"Sir," a young tech breaks into his private debate, "we have a…"

"Don't tell me. Another problem. What is it...this time?" Fury blurts with much venom.

"You told me to monitor Qazr". **Qazr** was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s special satellite, equipped with its very own **Quantum Analysis with Xenogenic Resequencer**. The very tech developed by Fukushima's people to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. in tracking and capturing Hana.

"You found her?"

"Positively, Sir".

"Where?"

"A remote Brazilian cabin deep inside the Amazon rain forest. Exact coordinates coming across your phone now".

Protocol dictated he call Chairman Rocco. Every instinct fought against disobeying that rule. He'd already been hung out to dry. What more could they do unto him? Fury hated himself but called his boss anyway, realizing. He'd have to keep a civil tone, and play down knowing about his double cross.

Rocco wasn't there.

"Report," Hammerhead answers instead.

"Golden Heart's been located, Sir".

"Where?"

Fury tells him, even relays the coordinates, finally asking, "Shouldn't we tell our Global Justice partners about this, Sir?"

"Hell, no. This is our collar. And ours alone. Assemble your teams, and don't come back without her. Do you understand me, Nick?"

His boss didn't use his title, Director. Which meant, fail this mission, don't come back. Do, and losing his command would be the least of his troubles. Omitting his last name only reinforced this threat, leaving little doubt what he meant. He may run, but would be living on borrowed time.

"I understand, Sir. Leaving now," Fury disconnects.

She'd taped everything. Both sides of the conversation. **Hammerhead** held some importance on **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Shadow Committee**. She didn't know who he was yet. She'd probed Fury's mind. He didn't know his boss' identity. Neither did Red Hawke.

She'd worked long enough under Dr. Director, and met the GSC members on multiple occasions. The GSC chairman had one bad habit. Pedrov left his computer unattended for long periods, while he ran errands around Global Justice HQ.

Kim materializes inside GSC Chairman Ivan Pedrov's office. As expected, he'd left his computer open and unattended. She removes her kimmunicator's micro cable plugging it into the chairman's computer. "Ares," she directs her tech genius, "hacks this computer and send file unto Dr. Director with the title, 'Don't let them double-cross us, Betty'".

"Wow, Aconasema, are you sure? That's kinda bold"

"I'm positive, Ares. It's the only way to minimize the bloodshed".

"I don't see how," he shrugs, but goes along with her plan. She'd done a lot lately he didn't agree with. Her ways weren't what many would consider conventional or humane, but she did save lives. Wade had to believe that. More would've died, if she didn't do what she did. "I'll get right on this, Aconasema".

Dr. Director sat behind her desk. She couldn't forget Hammerhead's veiled threat. Her computer beeps. She checks the in-box, discovering a top-priority message from GSC Chairman Ivan Pedro, titled, 'Don't let them double-cross us, Betty". He omitted her title and last name. He'd never called her plain, Betty. Ever. She listens carefully unto the message, reaching the same conclusion Fury did. Either she acquires Golden Heart, or she's a dead woman.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Reigning Forest**

Dr. Director sat aboard G.J. newest acquisition, peeved but hopeful. G.J. didn't have S.H.I. .'s generous fiscal budget. And yet, her 'tiny' organization obtained a hybrid transport plane, a crossbreed between an AN-225 and theoretical X-34B. Her jet screamed across the sky at Mach 6. She came fully prepare to even battle S.H.I.E.L.D., if necessary.

True, G.J. didn't have mutant agents, like S.H.I.E.L.D. An oversight, she intends on correcting when she completes this mission. Dr. Director wasn't worried. Fury would never bring along mutants when hunting one of their own. They might turn against and wipe out his teams.

This was one fight she didn't intend on losing. It was him or her. Their very lives hinged on who obtained 'Golden Heart,' their designation for Aconasema's daughter. It was a 'one lives, one dies, winner takes all' type of mission. Whoever acquire that little girl, her organization would set the course of global law enforcement for generations to come.

That was why her transport plane carried 40 M1 Abram tanks, 20 M1-ABVs (armed with M58-MICLIC, mine and explosive sweeper), 2 Bradley BCV (Battle Command Vehicles with state-of-the-art communications suite), 6 AN/TWQ-1 Avenger (4/8 FIM-92 Stinger Missiles launcher and .50-M3P machine gun), 4 M270A1 MLRS, 10 Humvee SCTVs, 6 M113s, and X-47 prototype drone armed with 6 AGM-176 Griffin air-to-surface missiles, and backed by over 800 agents.

"Cubby Leader, this is Gray Fox. Come in, Cubby Leader".

She assigned a surveillance team, code named **Gray Fox** , to watch S.H.I.E.L.D.'s every move. "Go ahead, Gray Fox. What do you to report?" She inquires.

"Cubby Leader, Sly Weasel just left his nest, headed your way".

 **Sly Weasel** was her code name for **S.H.I. .'s Senior Director, Nick Fury**. "Roger that, Gray Fox. Rendezvous with us at the assigned coordinates".

"We'll be there, Cubby Leader. Gray Fox, out".

"Frank," she radios her pilot, "let's get a move on".

Her pilot increases their thrust to maximum. Her transport accelerates past Mach 9, arriving in the Amazon jungle an hour ahead of their competition.

The pilots scan the area landing amidst a small clearing, 2-click north-northeast of Golden Heart's cabin. Dr. Director unloads her team and equipment in record time. Both load up and heads out slowly making their way over this rocky, holey patch of jungle dirt. Stumps still stuck up amidst the 'road'.

"Cubby Leader, this is Host. Over," Will Du relays their TAC report. This was a new experience. He was usually the one ran point, and she stayed behind.

Dr. Director couldn't afford to even trust her own right-hand man. Will was competent but somewhat impulse at times. She couldn't chance him slipping up. Their lives and Global Justice's very existence hung in the balances. Too many things could go wrong. "What do you have, Host?" She queries.

"Contact verifies, Sly Weasel and his teams are closing fast upon our position. Their quint-jets fully armed for combat".

"What's our combat readiness, Host?"

"Not good, Cubby Leader. We still have superior speed and maneuverability in the air, and firepower on the ground. But, their jets have Kh-90 hypersonic cruise and BrahMos-II air-to-surface missiles, along with AIM-120 AMRAAM and K-1000 air-to-air missiles, and two M-134 Gatling style mini-guns under the nose front and one near the tail section".

"How long until arrival, Host?"

"Given their craft can sustain Mach 6, even loaded as it is, approximately 10-minutes".

"Picking up pace, Host".

"Roger that, Cubby Leader. I will continue to monitor bands, and keep you updated about changes in the field. Host out".

"Sir, I've picked up some chatter near Golden Heart location," Romany, his Chief Com Officer, alerts Fury.

"Scan everything within 10-click of that cabin. Verify there are no rebels in the area. They could be sheltering Golden Heart".

4-minutes pass in relative silence. No one dared talk. The computer did enough for them all. A long, drawn out beep alerts them. Trouble was coming".

"Sir, earlier we intercepted a spurious signal. We originally thought it was background noise. Upon closer examination, the signal contained Pentagon grade encryption, and knew, it wasn't mere noise. Acting on a hung, I descrambled the message and ran a voice print analysis. My analysis proved, Dr. Director's leading this mission, Sir. Global Justice has a jump on us".

"Damn," Fury pounds his command chair. He'd heard the rumors. They never seemed that credible, until now. "She must be using G.J. prototype Mark X-34. That's the only way they could reached beat us here".

"My thoughts exactly, Sir," his TAC officer illustrates his initiative. "There isn't many places a plane that size can land inside the Amazon jungle, and still reach Golden Heart any time soon. Therefore, based on the X-34's size and VTOL capability, I've narrowed three possible points where they could've landed: (1) a small clear about 2-click north-northeast of the cabin, (2) a riverbed about 6-clicks south, or (3) a small formation of rocks, that could double as a helipad".

Fury debates this TAC data deducing, "The riverbed and rocky formation would leave them too exposed. Dr. Director would choose the clearing. That's where they are".

"I can't detect them, Sir".

"You won't, TAC. S.H.I.E.L.D. INTEL confirms, G.J.'s scientists equipped that transport with an experimental cloak. Even S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't figured out how it operates. Yet".

"Black Widow, once we reach Golden Heart's location, hover over and we'll rappel into the cabin. It's the only way we'll acquire the objective, before our colleagues interfere".

"Copy that, Sir," she accelerates the engines into the red.

 **All Hell Breaks Loose**

Another 4-minutes pass in nerve-racking silence, until alarms start to blare aboard the Quint-Jet.

"What the hell's going on, Wilkes?" Fury screams at this Senior TAC Officer.

He didn't respond right away. Fingers flying across his control panel, running last second scans, and studying their readouts. This mission was too important. He triple-checks every piece of data, not taking anything at face value, even running various battle scenarios. What would he do in this given situation?'

"Well?"

Wilkes finally answers his boss with absolute certainty, "Sir, we have M26 and M30 rockets headed straight towards us".

"Taking evasive maneuvers," Black Window screams over the cabin com.

"Two MGM-140B ATACMS headed our way, too," Wilkes amends his early report.

"Sir, I hate to admit this. Global Justice intends on bringing us down," Black Widow gives her own expert opinion.

"You think," Fury snaps, jostled about, as Black Widow took evasive maneuvers.

"Wilkes, G.J.'s limited funds would diminish their TAC positions. Scan the area for anything even remotely resembling an M993 Carrier Vehicle. They're armed with M270 MLRS platforms, concealed somewhere nearby. Those platforms can lobby M26/M30 rockets and MGM-140B missiles. They're trying to distract us, while Global Justice ground units acquire Golden Heart.

That'd be the ultimate insult. S.H.I.E.L.D. would never live down the humiliation, if they beat us there. What does G.J. know about mutants S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't? Nothing! S.H.I.E.L.D. wrote the book. In the meantime," Fury smirks seditiously, "target that clearing and fire".

A crimson-red saucer shaped warship decloaks off their aft port firing an ionized spread of warheads. The warheads keep pace with their plane for 10-seconds.

"Sir, I'm detecting..."

Aconasema re-engages her warship's cloak.

"What'd you detect, Wilkes?"

"I detected a saucer shaped aircraft. Now? It's gone. Simply gone, Sir".

"Black Widow?'

"Haven't see anything, Sir. Nothing on…" She falls silent, as her panel lights up. Instruments detecting something her eyes couldn't readily see. That changed rather abruptly.

"Sir, check the starboard windows," she directs his attention outside the plane.

Crimson red ionized warheads shimmer into view. Each thunder ahead easily overtaking their own warheads.

"Trajectory?"

Wilkes says, "The clearing, Sir". The crimson warheads detonate on impacting the plane. A bright flash blinds them physically and disrupts their instruments' readings for several seconds. And, when the flare dissipates. The clearing and plane should've been toast, but was still intact.

S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Kh-90s and AGM-114 Hellfire air-to-surface missiles veer off course, for no apparent reason, detonating roundabout the forest roundabout G.J.'s X-34. Fiery black smoke spews high above the tree line spreading in every direction. Serrated shrapnel skinning the trees' bark, while concussive waves rapped the landscape bare, leaving nothing up charred stumps and ash behind.

"Wilkes, what's wrong with my missiles?"

"This ionized radeon cloud is disrupting our laser/GPS locking mechanism. Sir, we have a bigger problem. Scans detect 8 RIM-174 ERAM air-to-surface missiles".

"How the hell can theirs lock onto us in this ionic cloud, when our more advanced missiles can't obtain a positive lock on them?"

"I don't know, Sir," he gets busy trying to find out.

Kim needed to sow confusion. How better than destruction? Alas, she still needed them alive. At least Dr. Director and Nick Fury.

Aconasema overshadows S.H.I.E.L.D.'s quint-jet. All missiles impact an invisible shield, detonating prematurely. The concussive wave spews shrapnel through the air. Most bounce harmlessly off their outer armor plating, while only the sharpest, fastest moving pieces embed through the jet's outer hull, a few breaches in select places. Their jet screams through their fiery smoke cloud. Alarms blare, as black smoke pours beneath the engine. The jet goes into an abrupt nose dive. Terra firma coming up fast.

"All hands, abandon ship," Fury orders. The crew jump up and grab their parachutes.

"No, Sir, I can save her".

"If you think you can, try. If not, jump before this thing crashes. That's an order, Black Widow".

"Understood, Sir," she salutes.

The rest of the crew bail out, as their plane spirals faster towards ground zero. Tail section spewing oily black smoke. Alarms blaring and controls sluggish at best. Black Widow pulls the yoke back hard. A piece of shrapnel breaks loose tumbling unto the ground. The control starts to respond again. She pulls back, the nose starts to come up again. "Sir, I have control again".

"Good. What was the trouble, Black Widow?"

"A piece of shrapnel lodged under the right-wing's tip-flap, Sir".

"Signal our back-up squad, land atop the rocky formation above the cabin, and join us inside. We need a woman's touch securing the package".

"I'll be there, Sir".

 **Every Good Turn**

While Fury and his teams padded the skies above, Dr. Director and her teams reaped their own woes below. Four M1-ABVs lead their charge, 20-meters ahead. The convoy was within 0.25-mile of Golden Heart's cabin. They hadn't encountered any trouble so far.

This mission went smoothly, a little too much so. Something told her, that was about to change. Her danger sense began to tingle. She'd learnt the hard way. Don't ignore her instincts. "Let's drop back, Lieutenant. We're too close to our objective. We can't get careless now, or we'll lose our prize".

"Yes, Director," her driver moves over, letting those behind pass them. Four more M1-ABVs join their counterparts leading this charge across this rugged terrain. Those aboard, all the while, felt someone watching their convoy's every move. An X-47C drone prototype swoops down out the sky. Gunners spot the drones spraying the skyline.

The drone's new pilot banks a hard left executing an inverse roll. She comes back around firing. Six AGM-176 Griffins screams towards their marks.

"Director, that's our drone firing on us?"

"What!?" Dr. Director glares like he was crazy. She glances back, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Ma'am," its operations officer even confirms it. "Someone hacked its operating system. We no longer have control over our own attack drone".

"Where's this foreign signal originating?"

"The cabin, Director".

The drone's new pilot banks a hard left, executes another inverse roll, and comes back around.

That was all she needed to hear. She knew who was behind this attack. Dr. Director taps her ear bud order, "Host, initiate Drone #Alpha 7 Kilo Victor 2's fail safe".

Commander Du types in his command code authorization, triggering the drone's fail safe. The X-47C blows up a fraction of a second later. Little good it did. The damage already done. Six AGM-176 Griffin missiles scream across the sky. The _first_ impacts just ahead the convoy. The resulting concussion easily knocks over the two lead M1-ABVs.

"Well, Ma'am," he shouts over the explosions, tossed about in the command vehicle, "that settles one thing. For sure".

"What's that, Commander?"

"She knows we're here".

"You think," Dr. Director rolls her eyes.

The 2nd impacts between the crippled M1-ABVs, completely decimating both vehicles. The 3rd Griffin hits 3rd ABV dead center detonating. That blast wave propels the first two ABVs' shrapnel. Armor plating shreds armor plating, like a tin, crippling two more far enough away. Outer hull scorched black, and engine black shredded with shrapnel.

The 4th and 5th Griffins don't disappoint. Both detonate about the same time Kim activates nearly 20 Mk-19 automatic grenade launchers mounted inside M153-CROWS II mounts, lining the makeshift service road cutting through a dense forest.

Mk-19s thunder like cannons as 40-mm GTB-7VM RPGs assail them from all sides. The 4th and 5th ABVs' armor takes so many hits so fast. Their armor plating buckles rather quickly. Fiery shrapnel ignites their fuel tanks. Fiery miasmas claim their latest victims, trapped inside. The 6th Griffin veers off course obliterating several trees but uprooting others, which collapse atop, trapping their lead vehicles.

 **Every Man For Himself**

"Director, they're being slaughtered," Fury's TAC officer gives him a field update.

"Their problem, Farrel. Not ours. Our objective states, we much reach that cabin before them".

"Understood, Sir. They're serving as distractions, while we acquire the package".

"Exactly". Fury lands, and discards his parachute. He sprints ahead, his teams not far behind.

Back with Global Justice.

She had nearly 600 agents under her command. Men and women with washboard abs and arms like mighty trees. Even so, what could they do? A tree blocked their advance. And road was too narrow for a hasty retreat. 40-mm GTB-7VM RPGs assailed them, left and right, from all sides. M2 Brownings joined the foray, as.50-caliber API rounds detonating in increasing furor against their armor vehicles.

Soldiers and agents crawl through mud. Bullets soaring over their heads ricocheting left and right. RPGs detonating against leaving bigger and bigger dents in their armored vehicles. The majority take a stance against their attackers. A two-member EOD team plants C7 charges, while a three-member SAR team rescue fellow agents trapped inside the pinned ABV. The EOD team waits til they clear the blast radius detonating their charges and clearing the road.

The convoy eases ahead despite meeting heavier resistance. Soldiers fire blindly into the dense black jungle. IFR and sonar prove useless, too. Eyes clearly seeing humanoid silhouettes amidst muzzle flashes. Only, these heat signatures didn't register on their equipment. And worse, their assault only intensifies the closer they got unto the cabin.

Soldiers and agents go down in increasing numbers. Some shot; others blown apart. Even serious injuries don't break their spirits. Every man and woman determined to fight unto their last mortal breath. Gold Heart would be theirs. Humanity's very existence hinges on this mission.

"M270 MLRS #1-2, clear the path ahead". The large mobile platforms power up lobbying its full arsenal. M31 rockets soar ahead 20-meters impacting the ground.

Again. Kim predicted Dr. Director's approximate move. She buried 50 60-gallon oil drums, all filled with petrol mixed with oil, and rigged with IEDs. The drums scattered roundabout her target's current location. The drums' trigger tied directly into the same remote in her hands. The rockets soar overhead and detonate upon impacting the ground.

This works against Dr. Director. Each blast trips Kim's seismic sensors. She easily locates G.J.'s forces exact location. She waits until their convoy was within an ideal blast radius. That'd maximize her trap's overall effectiveness, while leaving Dr. Director outside the kill zone. Her handheld beeps, signaling zero hour. Kim removes her detonator pressing its big red button.

One second, the ground was solid, and then next, all hell broke loose. The ground beneath rumbled a piercing cry. Hell's fury bursts through its inner depths, spreading in every direction, engulfing half the convoy beneath its fiery canopy. Their body armor offered little protection, warping like plastic around the wearer's body.

Dr. Director's BCV comes to a screeching halt. Driver eyeing the fire inferno ahead them. An MQ-1 Predator drone soars over ground launching 6 more Griffins. All six missiles hit on target taking out the M270 MLRS platforms, lining the road ahead. The Griffins ignite on cue, taking out each platform's reserve rockets, amplifying this attack's devastation, as the last of the enemy's ordinances rain down roundabout them, taking out their remaining Humvees.

These men and woman moved their vehicle into position, sacrificing their lives to protect hers. These vehicles' burnt-out shells flickered like votive candles memorializing their great sacrifice. The Humvees left intact couldn't advance any farther. A towering wall of fiery perdition blocked their way.

That couldn't stop the rest. ten M1 Abram tanks, six M1-ABVs, Dr. Director's BCV, and six M113 Armored Personnel Carriers forge ahead through the fiery summit. Even they wouldn't last long at these soaring temps. At least, their armor plating would protect those inside until they got across this fiery wasteland.

Hell's fury caressed their vehicles' outer hulls. Temperatures slowly rising inside. Each driver pushes forward. Sweat starts to pour down their brow. Air getting a little thinner the longer they're inside this melee. One-by-one, each vehicle makes its way up the other side. Her party had dwindled til a third its original size. Dr. Director wouldn't be deterred regardless the cost. Golden Heart would be hers.

 **Cabin Fever**

Dr. Director and her teams reach the cabin within 10-minutes. Strangely the enemy ceased to attack them. Outwardly, they couldn't be happier. Mentally depleted and physically exhausted. Bodies tested well beyond normal human endurance. And yet, the lack of opposition this close to Gold Heart gave every man and woman ample reason to worry, inwardly.

Her team file out of their vehicles. Assault rifles and lasers clasped tightly. Fingers resting over their triggers, ready to fire should trouble arise. The procession starts up the stairs leading inside. An EOD unit sweeping everything 2-meters ahead. Each step becomes a milestone infusing their hearts with renewed resolve.

One hope drives them ahead. Acquire Golden Heart, and they'd restore their own peace and sanity by ending this mutant threat once and for all. Her EOD specialists reaches the cabin's entrance. Every man and woman on the six-man team examines the door-frame finding nothing suspicious. The sextet grasp turning the doorknob. The hinges shriek like a Friday night horror special upon its rustic hinges. These brave souls lead their colleagues inside.

All stop dead once inside scouring their surroundings. One thing immediately caught their attention. The cabin was small. Too small for a mother and child. A ragged couch, couple whiskey barrel chairs, an old iron wood stove, that was it. The cabin almost looked deserted, and not where a wealthy mother would choose to raise her daughter.

"Sir," Black Widow alerts her superior, "Global Justice beat us here, and is already inside the cabin. What're your instructions?"

"Leave them alone, and let those idiots springs this bitch's traps. You saw what she did back on the road. I don't relish walking blindly into another firetrap".

"No argument there, Sir".

"We'll rendezvous with you in 3-minutes. Only then will we confront our friends inside, all together. Fury, out".

Structural engineers scan everything around them, every wall, hearth brick, and floor plank. Each convinced, there must be more... _than this_ , equally positive, more traps awaited them whenever they did unmask this Svengali's magic trick.

"Ma'am, I've located a lever. A false panel built into the hearth mantel," he presses the lever. The heart slide forward and back revealing a giant 22-metric ton vault door.

"Oh, we've located her secret lair alright," Dr. Director asserts with glee, feeling the temperature rising abruptly. They all did. Most discounted it as mere nerves, attributed to cabin fever over what they'd just endured. The rest were so sure, minds reeling with _what ifs_ , unsure what she may pull next. Throats parched and limbs trembling, both excited and scared, unlike anything they'd ever felt.

 **Prize Acquisition**

"I've got this," an EOD tech proclaims with bold cockiness. She strode over barely touching the vault door, but quickly begins to scream in mortal agony, as thousands of volts light up her whole body. Muscles contracted and hair standing on edge smoking hot ever. A spark explodes. The tech shoots out the cabin's entrance, like a human shell shot from a rifle barrel.

"I could've warned you that wouldn't work, if you'd only waited on us," an African-American stood behind them with an assertive smile, to match her own, just moments ago.

"Nick Fury, what're you doing here?" Dr. Director and her team train their weapons upon their new arrivals.

"Backing up Global Justice, what else? We are partners, remember?" He flashes a lopsided smirk. 0

Dr. Director smiles back, fully aware that she'd double-crossed him, and he'd done the same. Both wanted **Golden Heart** for his/her own agency's secret agendas.

"What's the problem here? Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. can help?" He offers their assistance.

"We discovered this vault door, but can't breach its exterior," Commander Du both apprises and downright challenges his agency's superiority.

"We've got this," Fury makes several hand gestures. His team interprets them with ease. Three men step forward and kneel down. Each wielded a slightly modified Milkor MGL-140, and instead of firing 40-mm RPGs. Six electronically magnetized disc-mines attach onto the vault's exterior. Timers synced at 30-seconds, til hitting double zero and detonating, blowing a hole through the ceiling and cabin door off its hinges, even shattering its tiny window. The smoke and miasma dissipate, revealing their EODs didn't even scratch the vaults metallic alloy. In fact, its exterior remained cold as ice.

"Team A, you're up," Fury orders over his earbud.

Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, and Hulk amble through the door.

"Still need us, don't you, Fury?"

"Oh, shut up, Stark, and just open the damn door," he steps aside, hoping the genius would show better results against this remarkable alloy.

Iron Man blast the vault door with everything at his disposal. His pulsar lasers prove useless, and bunker busters only ping against his metallic shell with a resonating hollow gong. His chest's uni-beam, though, bores quarter an inch, or 0.64-cm, deep into its exterior. Heat and seismic sensors detect the damage activating an orange force field.

Hawkeye's arrows prove even less effective.

Thor spins, releasing his hammer. Mjolnir impacts the force field. Electrical sparks fly everywhere, and start to electrocute everyone there, but him. Dr. Director and her team, Nick Fury and his, even Iron Man and Hawkeye cry in excruciating agony. Hulk did too, and getting madder by the moment.

Thor grasps hold retracting his hammer. The force field quits attacking his friends.

"Step back, I got this," Hulk grumbles, flexing his muscles. He punches the force field with such force. The field dissipates in thin air. Hulk grabs hold of the vault's exterior. The specially coated alloy glows molten green matching his complexion absorbing his gama radiation. Hulk reverts to Dr. Bruce Banner. Every wall roundabout radiated the same green aura knocking everyone unconscious in 3-seconds flat.

"Annie, beam the Avengers back home," Kim shimmers into open view.

The A.I. teleports them back to Stark Tower.

Kim binds both directors leaving their teams behind. They could fend for themselves. She powers up her warship, engaged its quantum fielding cloak, and heads back towards her Martian base.

* * *

I know it's been two weeks since I updated my story. I rewrote parts, hoping it meets and exceeds my readers' expectations. I tried to restore some of the Kim Possible-ness of the overall flow of the story. I hope you agree, let me know. Leave a review or drop me a PM.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **They've Known All Along**

Fury slowly awakens. Head pounding. Neck stiff. Every muscle aching, like he'd just done a full body aerobic workout. He wills his arms to move, only they don't comply. "What the hell?" Fury snaps his head up glaring around. Hands and feet fettered spread eagle inside a circular contraption

"Notice too, do ya, Nick?"

"Woman, shut the hell up, and help me figure a way of out," he loses his temper with his cellmate.

Dr. Director mocks him with contemptible laughter. If she ever doubted this mutant, she didn't now. She'd been double crossed by everyone she ever thought she could trust, including her own bosses, and allies, like Nick Fury. She recalled the mutant saying she lived on Mars. And, if that's where they were, escaping wouldn't do them any good.

"Well, well, you two are finally awake?"

"Aconasema," Fury grits harder grinding his teeth.

Dr. Director wasn't so emotional, "You played us, start to finish".

"Yes," she gloats with self-satisfaction, "yes, I did. I'm a war god and goddess' daughter. What can I say? Manipulation is in my blood".

"But," Fury gapes, hearing that, "the bombs, guns, drones, fires, dead soldiers..."

"I knew, make it too easy, and you'd perceive my trap, maybe even leave. Give you just enough a challenge with the chance to outsmart me and obtain Golden Heart…"

Both prisoners gasp in shock, though they never verbally say anything, positive or negative. "Oh, yea," she boasts triumphantly, "I knew about your pathetic operation this whole time, since the start".

"Golden Heart. Beautiful name, don't you think, Kimiko?"

"Comical, with a sentimental touch, Mama," the same 16-year-old oriental girl she'd seen inside her office steps outside the shadows.

"Kimiko?" Dr. Director curses aloud, berating herself, "I recognize you, Young Lady. Why didn't I see the resemblance sooner? You're **Shari Mueller** , the little oriental girl adopted by **Jackson** and **Cheryl Mueller** , only to be orphaned again, when your parents perished in an auto accident. You disappeared at age 12, never to be seen again".

"Well, I wouldn't say never seen again," 16-year old Hanna preens. "I've been under your noses this whole time, fused with Mama". She reaches over grasping Aconasema's hand.

"I must commend you both," Aconasema applauds them tauntingly.

"What for?" Fury and Dr. Director snap.

"You both helped us so much. We can never repay your kindness".

"What'd we ever do to help your kind?" Dr. Director beats her cellmate to the punch.

"Simple. You hunted down and murdered that redhead bitch's friends, even went after her family and allies. Why do you think I protected them? I knew you'd suspect they helped me hide your precious weapon. That kept you busy over the past 3-years, which gave me ample time to build that Amazonian base in preparation for your little reception".

"Where are we?" Fury yells, pissed she'd tricked him so easily.

"Mars," she deadpans with a snide smirk.

"Mars?" Fury and Dr. Director eye the teen girl.

"I told them where I was years ago. And yet, they still sought my decoy and act surprised when I tell them the same thing again," Aconaseam japes, lightly elbowing her little girl.

Hanna joins her in derisive laughter.

 **A Promising Lead**

"Alright, we're all reacquainted. Even with Miss Mueller here," Fury matches her contempt. For both women. "Why don't we cut the bull? Tell us what you want".

"You brought us here for a reason, didn't you? So, spill it," Dr. Director agrees with Fury.

"Oh, you have this all wrong," the teen goads them sorely. "Mama doesn't want anything. You want something from us".

"What do we want?" Fury senses a veiled threat in the teen's barb.

"To live," Aconasema primps them.

"You kill us and our people..."

"Calm down, Dr. Director," Aconasema assures her emphatically. "I have no intentions of harming either of you".

"Why would Mama harm you? You're both more valuable alive, than dead".

Fury cuts his eyes towards the young oriental teen. He started to get that all-too-familiar sinking feeling right before trouble hit, "Why are we so valuable unto you two?"

"You're simply bait," Aconasema deadpans.

"Bait?" The prisoners didn't like how that sounded.

"For who?" Dr. Director inquires deeper.

"The Boss".

Both prisoners lose two shades of color shaking their heads.

"Your choice is simple," the teen conciliates their cooperation. "Tell us everything you know, and we can protect you. Refuse, and we release you both back on earth. Either way, you can't stay here indefinitely".

"And we all know. You won't live 24-hours without our protection, especially once word gets out you failed your last mission". Aconasema brings their situation into better perspective.

Her little scenario sways Dr. Director's doubts. She'd already entertained the thought. Maybe she'd make a better ally. "I've never met nor know _the Boss'_ name. I've only dealt with a modulated voice over a black op satellite cell phone". She dared not say HenchCo Dark Net cell phone. They might kill her.

"What do you know about him?" The teen poses the next question.

"Do you remember **GSC Chairman Ivan Pedrov**?"

"Of course," Aconasema remembers him vividly. "What does he have to do with _the Boss_?"

"It's rumored, he met him once".

"What?" Fury screams in insult, "I've served him 3-1/2 years, and haven't met him yet".

"Ares," she touches her ear bud, "get our people shadowing **GSC Chairman Ivan Pedrov**. Now that Dr. Director and Fury have gone missing, and their forces laid waste in the Amazon. He could suddenly become expendable, depending on this Boss' next move".

"I'll get right on that promising lead, Aconasema".

She turns her attention towards Fury, "Powderpuff already shared what she knows. What about you, Saw Bones?"

"Do what you will," he spits in her face. "I won't tell you a damn thing, Bitch".

"Furious Fury, you've watched too many spy movies. I don't intend on torturing you. Not only would that set a bad example for my little one; you're just too valuable. I can't chance damaging such a value merchandise". She lays him out with a single punch.

"Throw them inside adjoining cells," she instructs two hooded guards standing nearby.

"Ares, Annie," she orders on the way outside the cellblock, "what do your scans show?"

"He's definitely chipped," Wade affirms what she suspected all along.

"I agree," Annie concurs, adding. "Hydra must've implanted him with an aggressive neuro-synaptic compliance chip".

"Meaning what?"

"The longer he's isolated from his puppeteers' command signal the more aggressive he'll become. He'll gradually become nervous and moody, accompanied by a fever and mild nausea, devolving into hyper-aggression, uncontrollable fits of rage, inability to register pain, calm down, or relax, until lapsing into a coma, and dying somewhere between 6 to 12 hours later".

"And if we remove the chip?"

"I wouldn't recommend trying," Ares cautions her against that option. "If we try and miss something, his puppeteers could detect us tampering with their device and terminate the subject. I'm sending your tablet everything our scans revealed about this specific type of chip, Aconasema".

 **House Calls**

Aconasema knew one person who could potentially help. It'd take some coercing, but he might, if it's to serve the good of humanity. She materializes inside Avengers' headquarters.

Tony's eyes rake her standing there. He simply shrugs, "What do you want?"

"Don't worry," she assures him, "I come in peace".

"You come in peace?" Tony Stark laughs heartily jeering, "Now I've heard everything. Do you really expect me to buy your lies? Especially after what you pulled in the Amazon!"

"I didn't go hunting you. You came hunting me. I only defended my daughter".

"Daughter? We weren't told anything about a daughter," Tony Stark eyes her curiously.

"I'll bet you weren't," she condescends. S.H.I.E.L.D. kept a lot even from its closest allies lately. That was why so many had recently broke ties with the once venerable organization.

"Honey," she calls out.

"Yes, Mama," her teenage twin appears out the shadows.

"Tony Stark, meet **Kimiko Hanamura** ".

"She's your daughter," he asks with considerable doubt.

 **Aconasema** didn't blame him. She'd tricked and beaten his team, twice. She could be running another play against them. "And the very reason S.H.I.E.L.D., Global Justice, and now the Avengers are hunting me. All because authorities want me dead to have custody over my child, **Kimiko** ".

"I believe names are prophetic. They say a lot about us. **Kimiko** in Japanese means, 'a child without equal'. It's also a shorter version of yours, **Chiyoko** , which means 'mirror'. Insinuating, you see yourself in and through your daughter. **Hannamura** is more enigmatic.

 **Hanna** denotes, ' a sweet-smelling fragrance'; **Mura** annotates, 'a village'. Only, your dwelling isn't so inviting. No, yours is decorated with **Orange Lilies** , symbolic of your deep-seated hatred of humanity and vengeance against those of us you perceived wronged you in some way, am I right **Chiyoko**?"

"First off, I don't hate humanity. I mean, c'mon, have a little common sense. I cross 6-billion light years in seconds. Do you really think it'd be that hard for me to destroy our world...?"

" _Our_ world?" Tony Stark cocks a brow. Unsure what he should believe at this point. This attitude so didn't fit S.H.I.E.L.D.'s psyche profile.

"I was born and raised right here. On Earth, Mr. Stark. So was Kimiko. Do you really think, if I hated humanity so much, I'd let her anywhere near you people?"

"I don't understand," Tony sits on his desk's edge. "What about your rants? Threatening and berating humanity as mindless cretins? Exalting yourself as superior to us? Fury showed us the videos".

"I'll bet he never divulged their time stamps".

"Huh?"

"I didn't think so," Chiyoko senses his bitter confusion. "Pay closer attention and verify everything I'm claiming. Don't take my word alone. Fury's correct. I did say those things. But, I said them under his direction…"

"Wait right there," he doubts her story again. "Why would Fury have you say those things?"

"Quite simple, Mr. Stark. Fury or Dr. Director say them. Hydra would retaliate against innocent people, because that's how Strucker could best get even with them. His operatives could use their own **Oversight Committee** against their directors. So, they sought me out to say those things. I could say them. And Supreme Hydra Strucker over the Americas couldn't harm innocent people. I didn't care.

Strucker wasn't sure how to handle me. He grew angrier with growing frustration. His ire eventually overruled his better judgment. He acted against his organization's best interests. Strucker come into the open, damn the consequences. I shielded global authorities and the public against this madman's twisted retribution. My actions helped them collect solid evidence against Hydra.

They'd been constrained so long. Their Oversight Committee finally sanctioned them moving against Hydra. Fury and Dr. Director assembled their strike teams hitting Hydra's bases in tandem. My actions, however, backfired. Fury, Dr. Director, and other global leader somehow forget about recruiting my help, and became convinced I was out to overthrow them. Many hired assassins, including Fury…"

 **Mind Games**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stark stops her charade right there. He wasn't sure what she was pulling. He only knew one thing, "Fury may be many things. He isn't a murderer. And besides, Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. don't employ assassins. Ever".

"Not normally," she shocks him by agreeing.

He'd heard persistent rumors. Many centered around Fury. He'd been moody, violent, and always had a headache. He didn't give them much credit, til now. He still wasn't convinced they were true. Stark entertains the possibility challenging what she thought she knew, "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"Just this," she tosses her tablet on his desk, "study that device's schematics".

Tony picks up the tablet-PC, skims the schematics, and immediately recognizes the device, "How'd you get this design? It's top secret".

"I know what it is, Mr. Stark. A neuro-synaptic stimulator". She couldn't admit her mom helped his company develop these devices. It'd blown any chance to return unto their former lives.

"My company developed them..."

"…to facilitate the body in repairing damaged or short-circuited nerves and help them reconnect with the appropriate centers of the brain which governs their movement. It can even be used to awaken certain comatose patients".

"Exactly," he eyes her closer. "What exactly are you doing with my prototype device? And how does it factor into whatever you're trying to sell me?"

"Fact is, Mr. Stark, I'm not trying to sell you anything. I'm only advocating you study those schematic in-depth. If you do, you'll learn how surviving Hydra members or quite possibly **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** , himself…"

"Wait, wait," Stark discounts her claims, "he's dead".

"Study your history, Mr. Stark. He's been dead many times, only to rise again. Him, his son, or maybe a clone double always arises to take his rightful place as Supreme Hydra. That's beside the point, right now. Point is, don't take my word. Just ask Captain America.

He knew your **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, Jr.'s** father. He's an accomplished neurosurgeon. I believe, he and a team of scientists retooled your chip into an aggressive neuro-synaptic compliance chip, and implanted it inside Nick Fury's head".

"And if we're right," Kimiko picks up where her mother leaves off, "he's only the first candidate. We believe, whoever's behind this madness intends to mass produce these chips and implant them into every key global leader's head. If they accomplish this, Hydra will become unstoppable. You have no reason to trust us. And we certainly don't trust you".

"Smart girl," Tony glares mother to daughter. "Trust must be earned. How do you intend on doing this, Young Lady? Your hand is pretty weak to start with".

"I mean no disrespect, Mr. Stark," Hanna as 16-year old Kimiko counters his argument. "Yours is equally weak, if only you'd open your own eyes. Fury's been disconnected from his chip's command signal for 3-hours. He already has a headache, next comes the nausea and moodiness, devolving a couple hours later into vomiting and jitters, profuse sweating, followed next by uncontrollable mood swings, tempered by hyper aggression and foul language. He'll become so worked up, eventually even powerful sedatives won't calm him down. Such excitement will overtax his system. He'll lapse into a coma, and pass away within 6-12-hours later".

"I don't see the dilemma, Young Lady," Tony shrugs his shoulders. "Just release him".

"We can't, Mr. Stark".

"Why not?"

"We do. And he's a dead man".

"Are you saying he'll die either way?"

"Yes, Sir".

 **It Only Gets Worse**

"Why?"

Aconasema hands him two CDs.

"What are these for?"

"Those CDs record Dr. Director and Fury's last communique with their immediate superiors. **GSC Chairman Ivan Pedrov** threatens **Dr. Director** , all the while, Fury yet unidentified puppet master, code named **Hammerhead** , orders him, 'Obtain **Golden Heart** , their designation for my daughter, at all costs or don't bother coming ack to HQ, period'".

Tony Stark didn't believe a word. He snatches up the CD inserting them into his computer. He listens unto both conversations, not believing his ears. How could he doubt such proof? He turns angry yelling back, "What do these recordings really prove? You could've fabricated them, given your level of tech".

"Believe what you wish," she read his doubts earlier. "You know deep down I didn't fabricate those CDs. You have your own doubts about Fury, and why S.H.I.E.L.D. called your team into this op; doubly so since they've been purposely alienating their mutant agents lately".

"Why are you so sure how I feel".

"Your anger proves you're conflicted over this issue. Which insinuates, you've had your doubts, and noticed subtle changes in Fury usual deportment lately. You feel like he used your team. But, you don't like to think bad about people. So, I excuse your hostilities. Knowing, they aren't directed at us".

"Alright, let's suppose these CDs are genuine. What do these recordings really prove?"

"First, this crusade against my daughter and me isn't legal. Didn't you hear Pedrov and Rocco? Neither S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Shadow Committee, nor Global Justice's GSC board sanctioned Fury and Dr. Director's op. That, secondly, leaves us with two conclusions. Either both directors went rogue, or…"

Stark was a skeptic by nature. Even he couldn't ignore the implications here, "I get what you mean. One director going rogue is a distinct possibility, but two long-standing rivals going rogue…at the same time, collaborating on the same unsanctioned op is nigh to impossible to be coincidental".

"Given," Kimiko extrapolates their next point. "Dr. Director's protected her brother since he went rogue. Fury didn't. He'd prosecute his brother in a heartbeat. Dr. Director would join this crusade if she truly believed it was in humanity's best interest. What if Fury's chipped, and being controlled by someone else? Have you asked yourself that question, Mr. Stark?"

"That would explain his aberrant behavior and mood swings lately," he cedes the young woman's point.

Aconasema wasn't deluded. She knew he didn't' believe them yet. At least, he'd opened his mind and entertained the possibility. Now, maybe he'd be more receptive unto their next piece of evidence. "Here," she hands over blueprints.

"What are these?"

"Blueprints of how Strucker modified your company's chip, Mr. Stark".

"What about the chip you gave me moments ago, Young Lady?" Stark eyes the 16-year-old.

"Oh, it was a replica of the one Strucker implanted near Fury's brainstem. And those are the chip's schematics, as best as our 3D virtual scans could ascertain them".

"Those blueprints lead us unto my third point, regarding what else our recordings prove," Aconsema brings their discussion back into perspective.

"I'd love to see the connection between those recordings and the chip allegedly in Fury's head," he condescends.

Kim doesn't take offense. His skepticism worked in her favor. "Simple," she grabs his attention, "they prove, there's a conspiracy working behind the scenes. And, whoever's behind this, he has operatives even working under you, Mr. Stark. Should what I've told you thus far really surprise you? I have your chip? You have medical scans proving its implanted at the base of Fury's spine. Fury and Dr. Director's bosses threatened them both. Bosses, who probably work as double agents for Hydra.

"How'd you reach this conclusion?"

"Hammerhead omitted Fury's _title_ and _last name_ within the same conversation. That's a common tact in Hydra insinuating, 'Fail this mission, losing your command will be the least of your worries'. Do you understand the implications now, Mr. Stark? What does that sound like to you? Does Strucker sound like a forgiving person?"

 **It Only Gets Worst**

Tony didn't say anything, clearly conflicted, but not yet swayed.

"How about this?" Kimiko hands over another CD.

"What's this?"

"Fury has dual identities".

"Dual identities?" Tony jokes, chuckling a bit. "Little Lady, he probably has 20-30 with all his fake IDs".

"That isn't what I meant. And you know it, Mr. Stark. You use humor to deflect what you don't truly understand. It's a cognitive coping mechanism. Whoever's behind this, he/she throws a switch and Fury becomes **Jupiter Kipling**.

That CD records Fury's alternate identity advocating his personal assassin, **Dante Reza** , code name **Red Hawke** , kill **Sheriff Jonathan Cornelius 'The Bear' Johnsen** , before leaving **Eureka** , **NV** , to hunt down and interrogate **Shego** and her brothers, **Team Go** of Go City, Colorado. Check the obits, and you will learn. An unknown assailant gunned down Sheriff Johnsen, two hours later".

Aconasema offers him a DVD asking, "Care to watch how Hawke blew up 200 sleeping henches, shot a crazed blue scientist, named Dr. Drakken, then bound and tortured Shego and her brothers, as well as admitting to killing **Special S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 3** **rd** **Class Kimberly Anne Stoppable's** classmates, friends, and associates, and staged their deaths under **Jupiter Kipling's orders** ".

"Why would he do this? What could he possibly gain?"

"Fury didn't have anything to gain…"

"Ah-ha," Stark counters her propaganda, "that only proves…"

"It proves absolutely nothing," she squelches his argument. "Fury may not have had anything to gain. His puppet masters did. Remember that chip in his brain, Mr. Stark? His puppet masters simply flip a switch, and Fury becomes his alter ego, **Jupiter Kipling**. Fury would pass along their orders without even recalling what he'd done.

Hawke would capture and interrogate whoever he's told, even use torture to get whatever information his bosses felt this victim may know. When done, Reza would kill them, then stage their deaths, and move onto the next victim on his list. He'd do this hoping each might know something that could lead him unto where my daughter and I were hiding, like what happened in the Amazon.

You see, these idiots thought this young girl," she shows him Hana Stoppable's photo, "was Kimiko. I mean, how stupid can you be? Kimiko's 16; this little girl's 6, maybe 8, years old, tops".

"Here's more," she tosses another DVD atop his desk. "I later caught and questioned **Red Hawke**. He identities whoever's behind this madness as _the Boss_. They all do. Whoever he/she is? They want me dead and sole custody of my little girl..."

"Why do they want her so badly?" Starks poses the next question topping his growing list.

Hana answers this one teary-eyed, "This madman wants to mindwipe then chip my grandfather, forcing him to rape me…"

"Why?"

"Their objective is simple, Mr. Stark. Fury's bosses, whoever's controlling him, want my daughter to reproduce their demigod super soldier".

Tony didn't love Fury. They'd fought since day one. In fact, Fury didn't think he was hero material. Despite their differences, he respected the man. "What?" He scoffs with bittern denial. "He'd never…!"

"Watch the video, Mr. Stark. Don't dismiss what we're saying so easily. Keep an open mind at least," she urges a little leeway.

"What are you saying, Lady?" Stark grows irritated over her mounting accusations. Against Fury. Against S.H.I.E.L.D. Against him. Against his team. She demeaned everything he held dear.

"I'm say, I agree with you. Fury would ever dream of doing something like this, if he was in control of his own actions. Truth is, he isn't in control. If that chip is any indication, I believe Hydra is controlling him. I urge you, please watch that video. You'll understand Hydra's objectives behind this chip far better than by my word alone.

It isn't to end my so-called tyranny over humanity. Fact is, I've only defended humanity. Nothing more, nothing less. I possess two ultra-powerful weapons, like Thors hammer. I possess Raja's sword and Phoenicia's shield".

"Wait, you possess both weapons already?"

"I have wielded both weapons since my youth, Mr. Stark. I never found the necessity to wield them in battle. That was, until I learnt about these pedophiles' convoluted plan. They want to rape my daughter, just so she can procreate their demigod super soldier, who can wield my father's sword. Because, only a child born of divine blood can handle his weapon, and activate its mystical energies. A mortal can wield it but once, and only once".

"Why only once?"

"Wielding Father's sword comes with a great price. It requires blood to activate its mystical energies. Human nor mutant blood will suffice. They're tainted; impure. Believe me or not, it requires divine blood. A mortal can wield the sword, striking his enemies with crippling fear, and defeat them. However, once the battle ends, the sword will sample the wielder's blood. If he's impure, the sword will slay him there".

Actions always speak louder than words alone. She whips out Raja's sword and strikes an animatronic arm. A crackling crimson aura spreads over the appendage's full length atomizing it completely.

"That's the power they're wanting to possess, Mr. Stark," Kimiko reinforces Kim's point. "An innocent soul must perish every time their leaders decide an enemy must be taught a lesson. A wielder will be chosen. It'd be a suicide mission whenever someone wielded this blade".

Aconasema tosses her sword up. It changes into a necklace latching itself around her neck.

 **Laying All Cards On The Table**

"By Odin's beard, it's real".

"Thunder God, you fight and sometimes even kildl in Asgard's defense. Even here people hail you a hero. I saved humanity from certain destruction. And they repay me by hunting my daughter, and seeking to kill me. I defend her. And yet, I'm the greatest threat humanity's ever known. You Avengers say, a hero is known by her actions. Well, didn't I prove myself when I took down those sentinels?"

"I'll admit. That crisis even taxed the Avengers' beyond our limits. If you hadn't intervened, it could have at lost worse".

"Possibly even World War," Tony backs up his teammate's assessment.

"Mr. Stark, Kimiko and I aren't seeking accolades. We only want to live in peace. I'm not a hero. Nor do I wish to be a villain. My daughter and I only wish to be left alive. That way, we can live our lives in peace. But, don't misconstrue my adversity to violence as weakness. I can, and will, protect my child, regardless the cost.

My daughter is an impressionable teen. Harming people—even those attacking us—sets a negative example. I wish her to learn. You can usually solve your problems without resorting to violence. Even you must agree, if we all shared this sentiment, the world would be a better place. And besides, I'm a war god and goddess' daughter. Every victim's blood only increases my thirst for violence".

"Like Banner and his temper?"

"Exactly, Mr. Stark," she presses her point stronger. "Only, my thirst and powers are a million times stronger, more volatile. Can Hulk destroy worlds with a single thought? Can Thor?"

"No," Thor replies, never imagining she possessed this type of power.

"I can. Why do you think I stay on Mars? I only came back, because I learnt this boss has been killing innocent people, anyone who he thinks may have helped me in defeating Hydra. I certainly couldn't allow him to carry out his inhumane plans. He intends on molesting a 6 or 7-year-old little girl, thinking she's my Kimiko".

"You really do care?" Hawkeye steps out the shadows next.

Hanna turns beet red, humiliated to talk about such things around complete strangers. She didn't say anything, knowing it was absolutely necessary to stop or at least minimize the ensuing violence. She drew closer grasping Kim's hand. A black aura engulfed her body crackling like fire. "Calm down, Kimiko. They don't mean us any harm".

"I keep my distance because I care so much, as you can see, Mr. Hawkeye," she assures him.

"What do you want from us, exactly?"

"I only want one thing, Mr. Stark. Help me uncover this boss' identity. I suspect that I must've missed a Hydra cell within S.H.I.E.L.D. last time. And its spies—possibly members of the Shadow Committee among them—report back unto Strucker, if he's this boss I've heard so much about. Help me prove or disprove my hunch".

"What else can you share?"

"Sadly, not much," she shrugs. "Fukushima, the international assassin, is this boss' own private bodyguard/enforcer. Sources tell me, he recruited **Red Hawke** after the Rangers forced him out, over beating a female recruit senseless".

"Well, why don't you simply ask him?"

"I can't," she looks away. Great heaviness weighed on her heart.

"Why not?" Thor asks, recognizing that burden.

"I'm not proud of my actions," she ejects her still bloodstained claws.

Stark and his team jump back. Weapons raised, and ready for trouble.

"Red Hawke boasted about Fury and Dr. Director heading Hydra cells within their own organizations. He then boasted how _their Boss_ planned on raping my daughter to produce this demigod super soldier. I lost my temper and beheaded him with my own claws, then tossed his head into Dr. Director's lap," she turns to leave, teary-eyed.

"What about Banner? He's on life support below," Tony inquires about his friend's health.

"Your friend will wake up within the hour," she informs him. "Tell him I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to harm or put his life in danger. I only meant to drain his gama surplus enough, where he'd revert back to his human form. I've restored what I took".

"You really can strip a mutant's powers, can't you?"

"I can," she admits. "But, there's a vast difference between mine and my daughter's powers. She's half human. Kimiko can't strip a mutant's powers. This _Boss_ doesn't buy this limitation. Hawke claims, this _Boss_ intends on hooking her into **Cerebro** …"

Stark knew, if this gets out, it could start another mutant-human war. He didn't relish reliving that nightmare against. He barely kept his team intact last time. "Why does he wish to hook her into **Cerebro** , **Aconasema**?'

"He doesn't believe my daughter can't strip a mutant's power. He believes, she's young, and the power simply hasn't manifested yet. His geneticist convinced him. Hook her into **Cerebro** , and she'd access that latent power unconsciously".

"Let me guess, she could then strip every mutant, supposedly making them human again, and ending the mutant threat forever, right?"

"Yes," she nods, adding, "that's this _Boss'_ claim. You can be they won't stop there".

He may be idealistic. Even he knew that much. He simply couldn't answer, "Why didn't they get you to do this, first?'

"They tried, and I refused, Mr. Stark".

"And that was when this crusade against your daughter started, wasn't it?"

"I didn't know it then. The Washington agents who approached me were really double agents, quite possibly working for this boss. Because, yes, the crusade against my daughter started shortly afterwards. I guess, this _Boss_ reasoned, if I wouldn't do what they wanted, my daughter would, whether willingly or unwillingly. He doesn't understand the complexities or differences in our powers.

He thinks he can force her into tapping a power she doesn't have. I fear for her safety, Mr. Stark, if they ever caught her, and she couldn't access this power. What lengths, or cruelties, would they resort to, even against a little girl, to get her to 'cooperate'. It didn't matter what they did. She couldn't do what they ask. It's impossible. For her. Even if she could, their cruelties wouldn't stop there. They'd dream up more perverse ways to exploit her powers. I cannot allow this. Like me, she could destroy humanity".

A portal opens ahead them. Aconasema and Kimiko journey through disappearing amidst the swirling vortex, which closes shortly behind them.

* * *

One reviewer scolded me, saying I'd diverted from canon. I hope by my revisions I've restored some.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Unwanted Visitor**

"Aconasema, I have good and bad news?"

"Good news?"

"It was extremely hard. But, I located Jupiter Kipling's origins".

"Bad news?"

"He's tied with the **League of Shadows** ".

"Ares, I want your honest opinion. You've studied Fury's chip. Does it favor Hydra's past models?"

"The design variation fits theirs like a glove. I'm sending all evidence over your tablet".

Mariah Hill, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Deputy Director, took over Fury's duties. **Emil Rocco** insisted she start immediately. She no sooner settles into his office. A bright light washes over everything. Mariah covers her eyes looking up when the light. And there they stood. Inside her new office. Aconasema and a young oriental teen.

Her pupils radiate raw rage. How dare she show up inside _her_ office? Especially after what she'd pulled in the Amazon. 600 shield agents died in that ambush. She draws her firearm but didn't get off a single shot. Her gun dissolves into thin air. She relaxes her stance asking, "What do you want here? And who's she?"

"See what I meant, Kimiko?"

"Yea, Mama," Kimiko nods. "They're brash, irrational, but amusing creatures".

One question answered. This young woman was this _goddess' daughter_. Mariah turns her attention towards the mother reiterating, "What do you want?"

"To warn you, don't get used to that seat. It won't be yours for long".

"Why's that," Mariah showed great concern.

"I'm charging Dr. Director, Global Justice, the GSC, and its Chairman, Ivan Pedrov, along with your Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D., your Shadow Committee, and Emil Rocco with 64 counts of _**first and second-degree murder**_ , _**criminal conspiracy to commit murder**_ , _**hiring assassins to kill American citizens on home soil to cover your organization's secret association with the League of Shadows**_..."

"What?" Mariah leaps onto her feet, "You can't! That'd ruin us".

"Already done," Aconasema casts her evidence over her desk. "That evidence is already circulating among your hero allies and villain communities. I imagine, even your agents will wise up and abandon this sinking ship by week's end".

"Who'll file these charges? You surely can't".

"True. I can't," Aconasema grins mischievously. "Your boss and his co-conspirators murdered 24 people during their crusade against Kim Possible, over her allegedly helping me. Their personal assassin tortured Shego and Team Go, her brothers".

She gasps, her mind flooded with doubt.

"Oh, they sank lower. Your boss and his pals targeted three families for termination, just so they could get their hands on a 6 to 7-year old little girl, believed to be my daughter. Just imagine how people will react when they learn why Fury and his pals did all this.

"And why will they be so outraged?" Mariah condescends.

"Your boss appropriated S.H.I.E.L.D. funds to finance rogue scientists in developing an aggressive neuro compliance chip. These scientists completed their research. Fury didn't alert his bosses on the Shadow Committee. He contacted his co-conspirators in this war against me. They manufactured this chip for a very perverse reason.

Fury and his pals desire a weapon, only my blood can yield. Anyone else touches this weapon. And it'd slay them. But, raise up a seed from my blood, and they could have their super soldier, who can wield this mystical weapon".

"How are they supposed to accomplish this feat?" Mariah casts doubts over her claims. She wasn't prepared for her rival's answer.

"Oh, that's where my charges rest. Fury and his pals intend on using their chip to force a grandfather to violently rape a preteen girl, hoping to impregnate her. Her survival isn't paramount. Once she does, they'd have their demigod super soldier, who could wield this ancient weapon".

Mariah gasps, mortified at hearing her ridiculous charges, "I don't believe this".

Aconasema sorts through her evidence picking out three CDs and three DVD, "Listen to those CDs, watch those DVDs, and you will believe me. They're very informative. The DVD marked 'Fury's Own Confession' records your boss…"

"Dear God, if the appropriations committee hears this, S.H.I.E.L.D. is done. Who else knows about this so-called evidence of yours?"

"Loraine Cosgrove..."

"The Secretary General of the United Nations' wife. She's a major gossip," Mariah swipes her sweaty forehead. She turns back around. Her visitors were gone.

Aconasema announces the same charges against Global Justice. Interim Director Will Du reacted the same as Mariah did.

 **A Little Dissension Among Frenemies**

In fact, Will—as Interim Senior Director over Global Justice—did what she needed most, warns his GSC boss.

"What!?"

"I kid you not, Mr. Chairman. She intends on filing charges against Global Justice, the GSC, Dr. Director, even you, personally, Sir".

Ivan Pedrov balks at that last part, slamming down his receiver, steamed. He'd helped the boss do many deplorable things over the last three years. All were illegal, not being sanctioned. He wouldn't have dreamt of doing two-thirds of those vile acts, if humanity's very existence wasn't on the line. People should hail him a hero. Instead, he'd been hung out to dry, and could wind up being labeled a traitor.

He spends the next 20-minutes pondering his situation. He couldn't devise a way out. And to make matters worse, he'd repeated called his boss' number only to hear the same daunting message, "This line has been temporarily disconnected or no longer in service. Please hang up and try your call again later". His temper flares worse with each rejection. It was past time he played his ace dialing _the boss_.

"Emil Rocco here".

"Hello, Hammerhead".

"Hammerhead? Who's this?"

" **Ivan Predrov** , Chairman of **Global Justice's** _Global Securities Council (GSC)_ ".

"Fine," Rocco cedes. "What can S.H.I.E.L.D. do for Global Justice, Chairman Pedrov?"

"How about we discuss the last 3-years".

"What about it?"

 _The Boss'_ denials only exacerbates his furor, "Don't play the denial card with me. I know and can prove who you really are, Hammerhead".

"Hammerhead? What the hell are you talking about, Pedrov?"

Pedrov perceives Emil dropping his veiled threat as a veiled threat. He knew he had the right man. Rocco couldn't come right out and say, 'I'm _the boss_ '.

"What am I talking about?" Pedrov condescends. He couldn't believe Chairman Rocco's gall. "What about S.H.I.E.L.D. locating Golden Heart, lying unto its allies to mislead us, then attacking Global Justice agents in the Amazon, Mr. Chairman?"

"That's nonsense, and you can't prove we did. You've wasted enough of my time," Rocco slams down his phone receiver.

Deputy Chairman Chamberlain occupied an office adjacent Rocco's.

Chairman Rocco hears a distinct knock replying, "C'min, Will".

He eases inside his superior's office, "These walls here aren't that thick. I heard you yelling, but couldn't make out what was said. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay".

"Oh, that," he snorts dismissively. "Global Justice's Chief GSC Idiot, Ivan Pedrov called to threaten me, moments ago".

"Over what?"

"He thought I was someone code named, Hammerhead. Can you have a more idiotic code name?" Rocco breaks up laughing, hard.

Will Chamberlain joins him laughing boisterously. Inside, he wanted to kill his mentor. "What else did Pedrov say, just for laughs?"

Rocco calms down enough, "He claims, S.H.I.E.L.D. learnt Golden Heart's location then attacked Global Justice agents in the Amazon".

"What? That's idiotic".

"About as idiotic as that mutant filing charges against S.H.I.E.L.D., this committee, as well as Global Justice, its GSC".

"What charges, Emil?"

" _ **Sixty counts of**_ _ **first and second-degree murder, criminal conspiracy to commit murder, hiring assassins to kill American citizens to cover our association with the League of Shadows**_ ".

"Wait, she can't be serious? I mean, really serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack, My Friend," Rocco brings their situation into perspective. "We're about to be under the GSC's Special Investigations Division's microscope. Everything we've done over the past 3-5 years called into question".

 **Meeting of Minds**

"I'd best go prepare," Will laughs timidly heading towards the door. Mind reeling with doubts. Did Pedrov really have evidence against him? If true, why'd he mistake Emil for Hammerhead? Maybe that part was intentional? He disconnected Hammerhead's phone. He may be sending him an indirect message, but what? He didn't have time for guessing games. He couldn't chance exposure with an impending SSC investigation into what he's been doing the past five years.

Chamberlain makes a beeline for the GSC complex's parking garage. He climbs into his car and starts up its engine. Ten minutes later, he hits I-478 Brooklyn, N.Y., heading south. He grabs a newly activated satellite phone dialing his emergency contact.

"Hello".

"Viper, we have three major problems".

"What problems are those, Sir?"

"First, Aconasema has done it again. She's ignited a bloody feud between Dr. Director and her GSC and Fury and his Shadow Committee. Plus, she's stirred up our victims' families. Now, they're filing murder charges against Global Justice, its Senior Director, and GSC, as well as S.H.I.E.L.D., its senior director, including Pedrov and Rocco. Pedrov's so rattled, he's threatening to expose us all".

"What do you want me to do?"

"Find and destroy Pedrov's evidence, and terminate him".

"Nick Fury and Betty Director, too, Boss?"

"Both".

"I've heard an unsettling rumor, Boss. It seems, we targeted the wrong people. The little girl isn't even this goddess' daughter. **Aconasema** tricked us into chasing decoys?"

"I can't argue there," Chamberlain as Hammerhead cinches. "She probably did this to keep us busy until she planned her next move".

"I'd say, she's ready now, or she'd never moved against us this quickly".

"Can't argue there, either," Hammerhead delegates their next move. "We must also strike back. This SSC investigation will start within the week. And they'll have me under heavy surveillance. We must deal with Pedrov immediately. The Possibles, Stoppables, and Loads can wait. Call the boss, he'll know what we should do next".

"I'll relay your concerns," Fukushima cracks up laughing, abruptly hanging up.

He'd hung up. On him! Only then did he irony. He disavowed Dr. Director's actions, classifying her as a rogue agent. G.J. would be free and clear if someone exposed her actions. Now, Viper did the same thing unto him. He contemns his gullibility, believing he was Viper's boss. He deduces, the rumors were true. Viper worked under the real _Boss_ ,' **Nicolo Silvino** '. Strucker's new alias".

"Kim, the device is ready," Ares comes over her earbud.

Kim taps her ear bud twice, signaling she was busy but would respond as soon as possible. She kills the digital recorder, and vanishes from Chamberlain's backseat".

 **The Art of Subterfuge**

Nearly twenty scientists spent two weeks locked inside a cramped lab. All tasked with building an emergency neruo-synaptic override module. She'd put her mom in charge of this project way before she acquired Fury or Dr. Director.

Aconasema materializes inside their lab, "Is the device ready, Doctor?"

"I believe..."

She backhands her mother without warning grumbling, "I didn't ask your opinion. Such opinions leave room for doubt. You could be right or wrong. I ask you a simple question. And I expect a simple, prompt response, _yes_ or _no_ answer, not excuses. Do you understand me, Doctor?"

"It's ready, Aconasema," Anne affirms, climbs back onto her feet, while rubbing her stinging cheeks.

"Now, was that so hard?" She prays her mother understands, and can someday forgive her actions. "Millions of lives hinge on this device working properly".

"You three, escort the other prisoners back unto their cells".

"What about me?"

"I can't release you just yet, Doc. You still have emergency surgery. If your patient dies, so do you and your family. Now, move," Aconasema shoves her violently towards the O.R.

Every scientist glares among themselves, feeling sorry for Anne, but relieved their part in this madness was finally over.

Anne's jaw still stung over Kim's blow. She waits until well beyond earshot asking, "Kimmie, what's going on? Why all the roughhousing?"

Kim didn't respond. She didn't have to.

Anne enters the O.R. and stops cold, observing a 16-year-old Hana standing near the operating table. "What the…?"

"Hana and my clones are below," she lies. Hers was. Hana reverted back to her younger self and was below. A clone took her 16-year old Kimiko's place. Kim tries to explain her actions, "I'm trying to arrange it where Hana and I can return home, unto our old lives, Mom.

If this fails, Hana and I must vanish forever. Which mean, Ron loses his wife and sister, and the Stopaables lose their daughter. Worse of all, Hana loses the only Mom and Dad she's ever known. I don't know what else I can do. I can't leave her with them, if she isn't safe, Mom".

Anne didn't understand everything. She comprehended enough. Her daughter was doing whatever she thought was necessary to save her daughter. She'd do the same thing in her place. She simply couldn't understand, "Is that why this man is so important, Kimmie?"

"Mom, you're operating on my boss, **Nick Fury** , Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. If he lives, there's hope that Hana and I can possibly return home. If he dies, we never can. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice will blame his death on me. His global counterparts will come after us with blood in their eyes. We'll be marked for life. We won't be safe anywhere. And we'll always be a clear and present danger to anyone around us. My plan hinges on his survival. He's crucial to helping me resolve this situation".

She'd studied this chip's schematics, the same schematics Kimmie delivered unto Tony Stark. Even he hadn't figured a way to diffuse this chip. "Honey, I can't disarm this implant. It's a very high-tech neuropathic nano-explosive".

"Don't freak out, Mom," Kim calms her worst fears. "I never expected you'd be able to remove or disarm this chip".

"Then, Darling, I'm confused. Why am I here?"

"I don't think you recognize your own handiwork, Mom. You helped design this neuro-compliance chip, implanted at the base of this man's skull".

"Me?" Anne rasps. She'd devoted her life to helping people. She never dreamt her research might be used so easily to harm the masses.

"Yes, you," Kim fingers her mom. She didn't do this to condemn, but give her a reason to look closer at this device's schematics. Maybe she'd see something Stark and the others missed.

"When'd I help someone design something to harm people?" Anne believed her daughter was truly mistaken about this.

"You helped Stark Enterprises design a chip to help quadriplegics walk again".

"Yes," she nods with recognition, but not seeing the connection.

"Well, Hydra stole, the modified your research. Now, they can implant these chips in people's heads. Hydra's scientists can siege control over someone, causing his/her to act contrary to his/her own will. You must open this man's head and insert _my chip_ …"

"Yea, but…"

"It's okay, Mom," Kim beckons her patience while she explains. "My chip doesn't control these people".

"What then is its purpose, Kimmie? I don't feel comfortable implanting another chip into a man's head. Someone's already violated his trust. Now, we're contemplating doing the same thing".

"Relax, Mom," Kim coaxes her sensibilities. Even she had to admit. She'd been acting strange lately. And she couldn't explain why. Her mom had a right to doubt her motives here. Fury did persecute, then fire, and lastly try to kill her. Her mom wasn't sure about her motives any more.

She brings their situation into proper perspective, "This _Boss_ —whoever he/she is—will consider Fury a liability, and eventually throw the kill-switch on Fury's implant. If he does, and Fury's chip processes that termination signal, that implant will inject a lethal poison into his bloodstream. My chip is nano-morphic, and will merge with his current implant, interfacing with its com systems".

"Oh, I get it. It'll act as a filter".

"Exactly," Kim nods.

"What about Dr. Director's, Kimmie?"

"The medic-bots removed hers without any issues. Besides, hers wasn't neuro compliance. She knew what she was doing, every step along the way. Hers was a simple tracker. Someone else is examining it. I doubt he'll find anything that'll help us disarm Fury's chip. Theirs are so different. If he can, maybe we can safely remove this chip altogether. For now, even the medical bots calculate his chances of survival better under your care than theirs".

"I'll do my best, Kimmie".

"I know, you're appalled by my recent actions, especially when I struck you. I pray someday you can understand, and maybe forgive me, Mom. Please understand, though. I'll do whatever's necessary to get Hanna back home, even to dying. The Stoppables are the only family she's ever known. I don't wish to steal that. If I can't return her home, my marriage is over. Ron will never forgive my disappearing with his baby sister".

Anne sighs heavily. She didn't envy her daughter's position. Parenting was hard enough. She only wished to remove these burdens but couldn't. She could only offer comforting words, "I may not truly comprehend the stakes here, or grasp why you've acted the way you have, Kimmie. I certainly grasp the drive of motherhood. You'll do whatever's necessary to keep your little one safe".

"I'm glad you understand that much, Mom. I can't explain anymore right now. I promise, if we're still alive when this is over, I'll explain what's going down in greater detail, Mom".

"Kim," Wade interrupts urgently, "they're moving against Pedrov".

"Is he attending the conference like I said he would?"

"Well, yea," he wavers a bit, unsure how she knew he would.

"Just relax, Ares. Don't get so hyper. Everything is under control. Identify the jet's flight attendants".

"There's two stewardesses assigned to this flight".

"Good," Kim lays out her plan. "Choose one and arrange her to win an all-expense paid vacation to Hawaii, Acapulco, wherever she want to go the most. I want you next to create Scarlett Flame a temporary cover identity, and reassign her to replace this attendant. I'll sweep Pedrov's Stockholm suite. We need him alive, if we're to bring down those behind this madness".

"Alright, Kim," Wade signs off. His voice ripe with uncertainty.

"You'd think he's a newbie. Always dramatizing over every little detail lately," Kim winks at her mom, then vanishes.

Anne rubs her jaw, not sure what to think. Her daughter strikes her, then starts joking about Wade. Her recent actions defied logic.

Anne starts to prep for surgery.

* * *

Anne starts surgery, uncertain what to expect next. Her daughter surpassed anything she ever expected she could accomplish in life. Now, she'd become hthe most wanted woman on Earth. If you enjoy what you're reading, drop me a PM or review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Walking Target**

Chairman Pedrov grimaced nervously. A GSC source assured him. The GSC's Special Investigations Division's probe into this mutants' allegations, filed by their alleged victims' families, would start by week's end. The GSC committee would then suspend _**all**_ vacation time, until they'd completely resolved this issue, however long that took.

For now, preliminary investigations had already begun. SID investigators gathering a detailed list of their suspects, scrutinizing everything they'd done over the past few months. Pedrov knew, if they found something compelling enough, international law permits them going back 7-10 years. Who knows what, if anything, they'd find?

He couldn't ignore the old axion. If you look hard enough, you're bound the find something, even the most innocent act can seem suspicious then. Just this morning, a junior agent illustrated this point. He asked his boss innocent but pointed question. Each query held valid points. And yet, as his boss, Pedrov simply didn't have any suitable answers to allay his doubts, let alone sway his bosses' or chief justices'. He knew, this was only a taste of what's to come.

He needed to get away, have time to think. A security conference was the ideal venue. Attending that event would delay investigators and his bosses from directly questioning him, for now. It'd give him time to come up with more believable lies to pacify their doubts. It'd been 5-years since he'd attended such an event. And It was past time he did attend.

The GSC investigators couldn't prevent him from attending this function, despite their suspicions. U.N. regulations required _**all**_ GSC and SSC council members attend these functions, a minimal, once every 5-years, to stay current on global threat issues.

It's part of their job description. He requisitions a Falcon 7X heavy jet, which seats 19 with a range of 6,847 miles. New York, U.S.A. To Stockholm, Sweden was about 4,000 miles. They could reach their destination safely with fuel to spare.

Wade works his magic. Scarlett Flame joins the crew. The plane was within an hour of its destination. She'd served drinks and food, listening unto Pedrov and his pals bickering. No wonder they stay dead-locked on so many issues. They can't simply agree to disagree. Each man and woman had to be right in every incident.

Worse yet, his colleagues divided by sex. Boys verses girls. They squabbled like grade schoolers the whole time. In fact, the girls sat up front; and boys in the back, near the hostesses, and liquor. The women belittled their male colleagues' chauvinistic attitude, as the men bragged about their latest conquests. They'd request harder liquor, just so they could pinch and flirt with the flight attendant.

Scarlett Flames was their lately 'victim'. She storms into the back growling under her breath.

"What's wrong, Dawn?"

"Fingers over there, always touching what he shouldn't. It makes me want to," she jabs and twists her knife midair, "geld those old codgers sometimes. Let them see how they like men pawing them".

"Calm down, Dawn," the older attendant coaches. "It's just their way. And besides, a couple of the ladies pinched me, too".

"Oh, I don't mind them so much," Scarlett Flame vents. "At least, they still look half decent. But, those old farts, sheesh," she shudders, even imagining dating one, finally quipping, "I'm not that hard up for a date". Giggling, "What about you?"

"Stewardess," a councilman interrupts their casual conversation.

"Here, you'd best take this," Scarlet Flame hands the older woman her knife.

"Too tempting?" the older woman jokes.

"I'd say, you have no idea, except we know you do," Scarlett Flames hugs her companion for helping her deal with her first day on the job. And she thought being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was hard.

8-hours later, the battle of the sexes ends, when their plane finally touches down in **Stockholm** , **Sweden**. The GSC council members pile into their waiting SUVs arriving at their hotel 20-minutes later.

"I've booked a private message," Pedrov tips the bellhop 16 Krona.

"I'll get your bags checked into your room. Enjoy your message, Sir".

Another bellhop shows him the way. Pedrov walks into the massage parlor, parts the 3rd booth's blue curtain, and undresses, everything but his shorts, laying across the massage table. His masseuse ambles inside wearing a black free flowing knee-length silk skirt with matching floral halter top.

Aconasema watches her reach behind her back. A melanize blade shimmers in the sparse light. She starts towards Pedrov. A sinister gleam shown in her eyes. Aconasema produces a silenced .38, shooting her three times, once in the heart, twice more in the head.

Pedrov didn't hear the silenced gunshots. He didn't know anything was wrong, until a limp body falls and rolls off him, thumping hard against the floor. A pool of blood seeping beneath his table boded ill-will. He immediately sits back up snapping around, greeted by Aconasema holding a smoking .38 revolver pointed directly at his head and asking, "Do you wish to live?"

Pedrov nods, "Yes". He wasn't unsure what else he should do.

"Put your hands behind your back, very slowly, and don't make any sounds or move suddenly".

He does so, feeling zip-ties fitted around both wrists and a gag-bit placed inside his mouth.

"Get up and walk ahead of me".

"What about my...?"

"My people will redress you. The towel will have to suffice for now," Aconasema shoves him ahead.

Again. He didn't offer any resistance. A portal opens ahead of them. He stops cold, terrified by tis swirling energies. Aconasema shoves him hard towards the vortex. A sure sign he'd best not stop. He steps through with eyes shut tight reappearing in the dungeon's isolation units.

"You two," she summons two male guards, "dress this idiot and secure him inside Interrogation Room C-3. My daughter doesn't need to see this idiot wondering naked around my base".

"Yes, Ma'am".

 **Evasive Reasoning**

The guards secured him inside stocks within 30-minutes. Kim gives the prisoner a couple of hours to sleep and collect his thoughts. Maybe he'd be a little more talkative then.

"C'mon, Lazy, wake up!" Aconasema shines a bright light into her prisoner's eyes.

A voice reaches into his deep slumber. Pedrov raises his head. Eyes squinted. "Who's there?" He asks. A million questions crowding his mind.

She kills the light, "Who do you think?"

"Aconasema," Pedrov grits his teeth. All muscles stiff with bitterness.

"That's me," she deigns, even speaking with him.

He perceives her contempt biting back, "What do you want?"

"Me? I don't want anything. From you," she smiles coyly.

Pedrov didn't catch her subtlety sighing, "What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, there's a fine line between what one _wants_ and one _needs_. _Want_ annotates a desire to possess something you don't have. Like, I have something you desire, and you want to trade what you have of equal value for what I have. Need, however, speaks beyond _wants_. It's something you can't live without, like food, shelter, and clothing. Trust me, you're living on _need_ , right now".

"So, what's your point?"

"Fact is fact, Mr. Chairman. I don't need anything from you. So, _wants_ don't even factor into our little negotiations. You, however, _need_ something from me".

Pedrov pieces together what he thinks she meant. She must've put together their campaign against her and her daughter. He pales under her austere leer. "And what do I _need_ , Miss?" Pedrov tests to see how much she really knew.

"Protection".

"Notice that did ya?" She was more observant than he'd thought.

"Hard to miss," she shrugs nonchalantly. "You're alive for one reason, only. You breathing makes your boss more nervous and edgy. I'd like to know, what do you have on him that merits carrying out such a blatant assassination attempt on foreign soil at an international security conference of all places. Your assassination would draw a lot less media attention.

This attempt on your life leads me unto one conclusion. Whoever ordered this hit wanted to make a public statement in blood. And he/she doesn't care about exposing his/her operations behind the scenes. That can only mean, he/she is about ready to launch the final stage. And yet, he/she jeopardizes this op simply to silence you. I want to know, why?"

Pedrov curses how low he'd sunk. Here he was, consorting with a mutant. What choice did he really have? His own kind want him dead now. "I may know who's behind this madness".

"Who?" Her voice deepens, and aura turns darker than ever.

"Hydra," Pedrov weeps.

"Hydra?" She feigns having considerable doubt.

"What does _**your Boss**_ want you dead so desperately?"

"Therein lies the joke," he chuckles over how far he'd fallen.

"Joke? Do you think I'm joking here? My daughter's life is on the line," she rears back her hand.

"Hammerhead was my Hydra handler," he belts out, hoping that appeased her enough. So, she'd let him finish his testimony without getting physical.

"Who is he?" She again feigns ignorance.

"Hammerhead is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Shadow Committee. I suspect, but can't prove, he's in reality **Emil Rocco**. I do, however, have ample recordings with Hammerhead and me planning our ops against Kim Possible, along with her husband, family, and friends".

"Why her?"

"I don't know, but am sure Rocco does".

"Come, Kimiko, we have our next lead".

"Coming, Mama," Hanna join in her adventure.

 **Heads Up**

Kim douses the sleeping couple with ice cold water.

Emil and his wife jerk awake. Both try to sit up, but couldn't. Arms and legs fettered unto their own bedposts by white energy bands.

"Hello, Emil".

Every muscle immediately goes rigid. He recognized that voice. "Aconasema?"

"It's me, Mr. Chairman," she spreads her arms abroad.

"How'd you know where I live?"

"Oh, please, I knew your last two predecessors' _real names_ and _where_ they lived. Why shouldn't I know the same about you?"

His wife simply stared ahead. Mouth agape. Limb trembling. Her eyes never leave the assault rifle clutched in her hands.

Her husband immediately identifies it as an EF-88 assault rifle retrofitted with an M203PI grenade launcher. He props himself upon his pillow alerting his guards.

"Go ahead, alert security. Help won't arrive, right Kimiko?"

"No, Mama, they won't," a 16-year old Hanna ambles from the shadows. Her clothes soaked in what appeared to be human blood.

"My babies..." Emil's wife gets hysterical, thinking she'd harmed her babies. And her children's blood stained her clothes.

"...are only sleeping, Mrs. Rocco," Kimiko assures the grieving mother.

"For now," Aconasema leaves some doubt about their on-going safety.

Emil gets her message quickly, "What do you want, Woman?".

"Answers," she deadpans.

"To what?" He knew she was after something specific, though he suspected what.

"Are you _the Boss_?" She asks the last question he ever suspected.

"That idiot Pedrov asked me the same thing".

"Well, Emil, that idiot may've been wrong about you. His accusation sure rattled the _real Boss_ , because he sent someone working very closely with you to silence that idiot".

"Why are you insinuating, Miss?"

"Insinuations implies stating an accusation without solid evidence. Hearsay, in other words. I know, and can prove, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, sanctioned as an assassin, tried to kill Pedrov earlier today".

He'd heard rumors about agents doubling as assassins. He never bought into such hearsay. He couldn't chance she may be telling the truth asking, "A S.H.I.E.L.D. agents? What level? What's his/her name?"

"Her name, **Latoya Breslin** , a Level 3…"

Emil immediately recognized her name. He'd worked with her on many occasions. He didn't buy her ever moonlighting as an assassin retorting, "That's impossible!"

"Impossible, hey?" She shoves the assassin's photo into his face screaming, "Is this her?"

"I don't believe this," Rocco contemns her accusations. But, he couldn't deny facts. His agent was in Stockholm. And his department didn't send her there. "You're correct, Miss. This is…"

"…was her," she corrects his verbal tense, getting her point across strongly.

"Is she…?"

"Dead," Aconasema didn't show any remorse. "I killed her saving Pedrov hours ago".

"She was assigned unto S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Internal Security Division, responsible for heading up the investigation into the allegations against the SSC, G.J., Dr. Director, Will Du, and a few others. She was code named **Silver Fox** ".

"As I've already shared, you agent is dead. I slew her saving Pedrov. Later, I questioned him, and he claims Hdyra's behind these attacks against my daughter".

"Why would they do this?"

"According to him, they're angling to kidnap my daughter. What's your take on his theory, Emil?" She keeps this interrogation informal, as not to alienate him til necessary.

"I suspect the same thing, but don't have any solid evidence to corroborate my suspicions".

"Who else showed any interest in what Pedrov spouted yesterday?"

" **Will Chamberlain** , my Vice Chairman. His address is in my rolladex downstairs, Miss".

"I'll speak with him," she produces a tranquilizer shooting Emil and his wife.

"Come, Kimiko," mother and daughter venture downstairs and into the study. Kim searches the rolladex memorizing Chamberlain's address.

 **Red Handed**

Will Chamberlain couldn't sleep. Mind disturbed by his last conversation with Viper. Making matters worse, he'd come home to discover a parcel on his doorsteps. Hammerhead immediately opened the box losing all his complexion.

Viper, a.k.a. Fukushima, had indeed located Pedrov's secret evidence against _**him**_ _personally_. But, the box was empty. A sure sign, he'd kept Pedrov's evidence, as an insurance police for a later date, should he get in trouble with authorities and need a favor. Who knew _when_ he'd call in this favor? _How many_ times he'd call in the same favor? Only time would reveal his true intents.

A shaft of light washes over his personal office. He didn't know _who_ or _what_ was responsible, but wasn't taking any chances. Chamberlain shields his eyes drawing his .357. He listens closely trying to pinpoint his target.

Kim and Kimiko fully materialize inside.

Kimiko steps wrong. A plank underfoot squeaks.

A marksman. Chamberlain turns, firing on instinct. A rimmed .38 special bore through the vest and shallowly into her right shoulder. Kimiko collapsing, crying in pain and nursing her wound.

Aconasema was there within a quarter second. Two more rounds ricochet harmlessly off her gold armor. She raises her EF-88 pumping a round through his right wrist. His hand contracts involuntarily, loosening its grip and dropping his firearm. She didn't spare him shooting his right leg. He collapses, rolling back and forth, begging for mercy. She takes aim, only stopped upon hearing...

"Mama, don't. I'm fine," Hana grasps her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yea, yea, listen unto her. Take whatever you want, it's yours, Lady".

"Fine. I'll take all your evidence," she drops her gold veneer.

"You," Chamberlain pales in her presence.

"Yea, it's me," her laser dot aligned between his eyes. "I only came here for answers. You then had to go and shoot my little girl".

He pales worse eyeing the lanky teen, and especially noticing her blood thirst, "Ask what you will, and I'll answer".

"You'd better answer me quickly and truthfully, or the next round goes where X marks the spot," her laser pointer painted right over his scrotum. "Who's this boss? Really?"

"I've never met him personally. I only fronted Hydra's cell within S.H.I.E.L.D., as did Pedrov within Global Justice's GSC".

"His name?" Aconasema pumps another round into his other arm.

Hammerhead cries in immense agony.

"His name!" She perches her handgun against his right thigh.

Hammerhead knew, talk or he's a dead man. The boss betrayed him, _first_. Why die over someone who doesn't even care? "I suspect **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker's** new alias is **Nicolo Silvino** ". He shares what he knows, praying it's enough to appease this irate mother's wrath.

"How does this new Hydra network of his work, Chamberlain?"

He didn't bother stalling or negotiating. Who knew what she'd do? Kill him? He feared her greater than Silvino. "Hydra is back, but weaker than most of its allies know. Strucker has less territory than last time. Your civil war delivered such a decisive blow. It decimated Hydra's global network. Sister factions and their allies are still at such odds. There are still skirmishes every so often to settle territory disputes.

Plus, you accomplished in one stroke what none of their enemies accomplished in the 70-years since it was founded. You didn't simply expose a cell working within a particular organization. You exposed 85-90 % of their operatives. Global authorities butchered Hydra's top leaders. Few survived, survivors incarcerated or embroiled in petty disputes to worry about rebuilding Hydra's network.

Struck proved luckier than most. He eluded capture and underwent invasive plastic surgery along with rejuvenation treatments, even vocalization training. He reinvented himself as **Nicolo Silvino** , an Italian immigrant. He now faced a new hurdle. Nearly eighty-four pretenders arose amidst this bloody civil war. Each claimed his/her own segment of Hydra's vast empire.

Strucker knew he couldn't battle them outright. Win or lose, it'd draw international attention. Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. could then prove Strucker survived your 'civil war' trap, and had resurfaced again. Strucker had no choice. He reactivated what few double agent—those, he once considered as being expendable—and wire-worked things behind the scenes, where they'd get promising promotions.

He, then, had each assigned unto G.J.'s GSC and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Shadow Committee. He did the same thing with other prominent agencies throughout the world. These double agents utilized their newfound authority to recruit other agents into Hydra's new inter-agency cell. They also downright replaced less cooperative co-workers with more compliance ones.

Men and women who held offices in various levels of management within each organization. He/she was loyal to Hydra, not their parent agency. I was among those recruited. The _Boss_ had us work behind the scenes. We planted evidence and falsified reports. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice systematically hit and dethroned Strucker's enemies, who'd stolen his empire".

"How'd he do this?"

"Strucker had us label Kim Possible as a traitor. Most people defied that notion. The media lambasted our agents, until we linked her with Aconasema. The media started to back us. That was when we could really begin our operation. We didn't name everyone at once. Our investigators slowly connected her friends, family, and support base helping her in these terrorist activities. The NSC didn't hesitate in giving us full authority to terminate these domestic terrorists".

"What about these attacks on Kim Possible?"

"My boss, Strucker, believes you're Kim Possible. Aconasema was only your alias. Authorities kept you under surveillance nearly 2-years. We never found a single shred of evidence to support his claim. But, who argues with _the Boss_? Everyone rejected this notion. He started to lose supporters fast. Then, Fukushima proposed a twist on what _the boss_ had been saying all along".

"And what was this twist?" Kim couldn't wait to hear more lies. She rolls her eyes.

"He argued that you weren't Kim Possible. It only appeared that way, because she arranged her little girl's adoption through anonymous contacts at Yamanouchi. This was when _the boss_ devised a scheme so Hydra could acquire custody over Hana Stoppable".

"Idiots," Aconasema backhands him so hard. He stumbles back tumbling several times. She recalls what Red Hawke said. They intended on taking custody, then having Wolverine rape her daughter. She loses it again, raising her EF-88 assault rifle fully intending on killing him.

"Mama, no," Kimiko intercedes. "We need him alive. Remember".

"Here, you'd best keep this," Kim hands over her assault rifle.

"Your boss made a grave mistake, Mister".

"My boss's mistake was targeting the wrong little girl. Is that why you're mad?"

"Her? Hell, no!" She backhands him again, showing him Hana's baby photo, "Kill her! Hell, kill the whole lot! They mean nothing unto me!"

"Then, Miss, what'd we do that pissed you off so badly?"

"First, _**you**_ shot my baby," she backhands him again. "Second, you dare compare my seed with these vile mortals. They aren't worthy to touch a hair on her head," she punches, shattering his nose bridge. "Third," she yells over his agonizing cries, "you're still holding out on me".

"What do you wish to know?"

"Where's Strucker?"

"I don't know".

She rears back her hand, ready to deliver a more decisive, wounding blow.

He recoils in terror, imaging the worst, screaming, "Find **Fukushima** , a.k.a. **Viper** , and he can tell you everything".

Aconasema lays him out with a single punch. She shrinks all the evidence boxing it. She loads the box in one hand, grabs his shirt collar, and drags him through a portal, followed by Kimiko.

* * *

Aconasema must diffuse everything without ending humanity, or getting her child killed. So many already want her dead. She'd seemingly lost her way, disassociated herself from her own humanity. Can she reclaim her humanity? And still preserve humanity? And Mutants? Only time will tell.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **That Certain Look**

Aconasema and Kimiko reappear back inside the medical area. Kim balks, seeing the other scientists outside their cell.

"Doctor, why are they here? Outside their cells?"

"Nick Fury flat-lined, twice. I couldn't keep him alive alone. I needed help resuscitating him. Your guards release the medical staff to help me monitor his vital, **Aconasema** ".

"You two, get him under the medical droids' care," she casts her newest prison towards the closest two guards.

"Doctor, treat my daughter. She's your only patient until healed," Aconasema storms off royally mad.

Anne stood there the longest, preoccupied, deep in thought. Mind wrestling with uncertainty. Here was a 16-year old Hana. The same she'd seen a few days ago. She'd reverted back to her younger self, or so she thought. But, what about the youngster below?

"Doc," Kimiko got no reaction, positive or negative.

"Doc!" She shouts, snapping her fingers to get her attention.

"Huh?" Anne snaps back.

"Patch me up. Quickly, Doc," Hanna urges her.

"What's wrong, Kimiko?"

"Mama's about to annihilate an entire ninja clan, alone".

"Why?" Anne couldn't imagine her daughter doing something like that.

"I'm her blood. Our last prisoner shot me point-blank, under their leaders' orders, Doc. She's boiling with rage right now and not thinking too clearly. I must be there to temper her actions".

"Honey, that's too much responsibility for such a young girl".

"Doc, age has nothing to do with responsibility. Men and women, some even younger than me, have shouldered greater responsibilities. Kids and adults tell themselves they can't handle their responsibilities, because they feel guilty over neglecting what's right. I'm not like them. She needs me.

Mama's suffered greatly, not just for me, but everyone else here. Family means everything unto her. And besides, our powers come with a certain level responsibility. I won't abandon mine just because I'm young. She's my blood, too".

Luckily, the slug wasn't buried that deep. Her vest took the brunt. Anne inserts the forceps and extracts the .38 special slug, while distracted. She cleans and sutures the wound, wrapping it in gauze. "That's very brave of you".

"Bravery has nothing to do with my actions, Doc. I'm terrified. But, I'm more worried about what she may do if she loses control. Mama might do something catastrophic, unless I can channel her fury. She hasn't learnt how to do that constructively yet". Gold armor settles over the teen. Her body, too, loses all coherency phasing the bases walls.

Anne runs over peering out the port window. Aconasema and Kimiko stood on the red planet's blood surface. Kim hovered a few meters above. Eyes closed. Mouth moving, possibly chanting something, like last time. Three whirlwinds dip down out the sky stirring the dirt. Iron oxide particles fuse together into giant terracotta warrior. A spark sets their monstrous bodies ablaze. Mother and child fuse into one, leaving these magnificent creatures outside the base.

A fused Aconasema and Kimiko reappears inside the medical bay. The hybrid leads Anne back into the dungeon below.

Anne didn't understand her plan's intricacies, but knew, play her hand right and she might be able to cancel the price on her daughter's head, and they could all return unto their normal lives. Anne stops just outside her family's cell.

"Step back, all of you," Aconasema targets her dad, brothers, and clone point-blank with a .50-cal Desert Eagle handgun. Her family doesn't offer any resistance.

Anne stop near the threshold, "I beg you, please reconsider..."

"I said shut up," Aonasema backhands her. "My mind is made up. They must pay".

Anne loses her footing bruising her right shoulder on the cell floor.

"Mama..."

"Go ahead, Little Red, take one step towards this door. Give me a reason to ventilate a Hydra spy. I promise I won't cry," she edges her clone, shoving her mom inside. It was Anne's turn to initiate the next stage of her daughter's plan.

Kim's clone kneels by her mother, eyeing Aconasema menacingly, "Are you okay, Mom".

"Wise choice, Little Red," Aconasema slams the cell door shut, and walks away cackling.

Aconasema slams their cell door and walks away cackling.

"I'm okay, Kimmie," she strokes her hand. Kim struck her twice in the last week. Her jaw stung, a thousand pins scrapping across her skin.

 **A Little One on One**

"Anne, what's going on?" Dr. Director inquires for the first time.

"Oh, you're too much, Director," Anne rebukes the haughty woman.

"You've spent the last several years killing anyone connected with our daughter, and the last couple of months hunting us, personally," James shared his wife's contempt for the older woman.

And they weren't alone. "Even blew up our son and daughter-in-law's apartment". Dean and Olivia Stoppable reproach her openly.

"I didn't..."

"Save your lies, Betty," Kim's clone silences her assertive ex-mentor. "I traced your explosive expert. He tried but failed to kill Ron and me, and later my parents, Ron's, and Wade's family. Your man's name was **Dante Reza**. He tried to barbecue us under **Hammerhead's**..."

Dr. Director cringes hearing his name mentioned aloud. Knowing, if he ex-protégée knew about their S.H.I.E.L.D. head agent, she certainly knew about Pedrov.

Kim gets bolder seeing her boss squirming attesting, "Chairman Pedrov, Director Fury, and your explicit orders. I came across a recording, and intended on exposing you all. That was when Aconasema caught me.".

"Caught you?" Dr. Director assumed her being a plant. And they were playing parts. It'd what she'd done in their shoes.

"Yea, she's caught me. You heard her earlier. She's thinks we're all Hydra spies".

"Hydra spies? That's crazy. You..." Her conviction starts to waver.

"You should know crazy. Your people cornered the market on lunacy and carnage. You left enough dead bodies of my friends during your little crusade".

"What's that remark supposed to mean, Possible?" The older woman resented the implications against both herself personally and her agency.

"Why ask me? Ask your brain box. I mean, their logic has been so infallible lately. I'm Public Enemy #1, Aconasema in disguise, and Hanna, oh, well, she's my daughter, I somehow tricked the Stoppables into adopting".

"Know about that, do you?" Dr. Director sighs, nervously eyeing her cellmates' damning lours.

"Know about it? How could I not?" Kim scoffs. "Hell, Aconasema can't stop ranting about humanity's brightest being so gullible".

"Humanity's brightest?" She feigns ignorance.

"Don't be coy with me, Bets!" She rebukes her former mentor. "Fury, Hammerhead, Pedrov, you, and your co-conspirators collaborated to commit mass murder, then implemented your agencies with your crimes by using your positions trying to cover up your crimes. You tarnished **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and **Global Justice's** once impeccable reputation.

That alone should've curbed your vile actions. You didn't care. You capitalized your crimes without remorse. You hunted and killed countless people. Their only crime was their former connection with me. You killed them, they couldn't tell you what you wanted to know. You finally set your sights to kill my family and friends, where you could kidnap then rape a 7-year old girl. Why? Just so she could procreate. And you could have your demigod super soldier. I don't blame Aconasem for protecting her child".

Dr. Director kept quiet. She didn't deny nor affirm anything she'd said thus far. She wasn't sure how much her ex-protégée knew. Challenge her, and she could expose more. She couldn't stay quiet when she sides with Aconasema. "I can't believe you'd speak such foolishness, Possible. That mutant murdered hundreds of agents deep in the Amazon".

"And why were you there, Director?" Kim showed no pity for their dead or wounded.

Dr. Director falters, glaring away.

"Yea," she condescends, "I thought as much. She appeared in your office. Your 'orbital bio-scanner' locked onto Aconasema and Kimiko fused. You recalibrated your scanners, separated their individual life signs, then located onto their whereabouts, like Wade tracked Shego all those years ago".

Dr. Director sharpens her eyes upon the younger redhead.

Kim didn't back down, "Know this, Director. I can't prove you personally murder my closest friends. But, Aconasema can, and she will when she's ready. What's more, she can identify your co-conspirators real identities, even expose how you allied with Hydra in hunting us. Maybe that's why Fury and you didn't finish them off last time, when you had the chance?"

"You can't be..."

"Save your lies, Old Woman," Kim silences her quickly. "It's your lies that landed us in here".

Dr. Director didn't' buy her ex-protégée's lies. She'd clearly joined this mutant to destroy humanity. She'd say and do anything to protect Aconasmea, even to playing being her prisoner. "How am I possibly be responsible for our being prisoners in here, Possible?" She feigns ignorance.

"You're here, simply because you targeted her daughter. Again, I don't blame her over taking action against you. I would've done the same in her shoes. My family and I are prisoners over my own loyalty and gullibility. I defended Global Justice, Pedrov, Fury, and you, despite what you've put my family through. I truly believed, you did what you did because you considered me a genuine threat unto the world and humanity. I even told her.

I wanted, no, I needed to believe justice still exists. That was when she incarcerated me, my family, and my friends, accusing us _**all**_ with being Hydra's spies, working covertly under Fury and you, and your _Boss_. She assumed we intended on double-crossing, then handing over Kimiko. You can't imagine how many times Aconasema's pulled me from my cell, just so she can gloat over some new evidence exposing what you planned on doing next. She especially loved where Pedrov told you, I believe…"

Dr. Director drops her head. Cognizant about what came next.

"O, yea, Director, Aconasema heard and recorded your secret conversation," she strokes her deepest regrets. "You told Pedrov, and I quote, we've gone too far now, we can't back down—alluding unto your involvement in murdering my classmates, allies, and Team Possible support base, as well as illegally detaining and incarcerating suspects. And why'd you do all this. So you could hunt a little girl, who was only a decoy in a sinister game of wits between your _Boss_ and Aconasema. And what's Pedrov say, Dr. Director?" Kim teases her over being disavowed.

Dr. Director drops her head. She knew her protégée knew more about their operation than she ever dreamt possible. She wished she could get word back unto their allies. At least she could still save her world and humanity. Her protégée had clearly been brainwashed. She was a lost caused, but exploitable.

"Oh, yea," Kim digs in the spurs, "he disavowed your murderous actions. You must bear the bitter consequences of your own actions. Aconasema, however, can absolve Fury easy enough. You knew…"

Her accusations finally sink in along with the implications. "What," Dr. Director protests. "you can't be serious, Possible. This isn't you".

 **Hears The Truth**

"Mom," Kim rest her case. Her mom could share her medical opinion. Maybe that would convince the pessimist, though probably not.

"My daughter speaks the truth, Director," Anne attests. "Aconasema discovered, Hydra planted a neuro-synaptic compliance module near the base of Fury's skull. That's why she pulled me into surgery. I was tasked with removing it".

"Did you?"

"No. I couldn't," she shakes her head.

"Let's pray these idiots don't try to activate that chip. And she finds out it's still active".

"She'd be more convinced than ever we're Hydra spies," Professor X plays his part, joining this heated debate. Dr. Director was difficult to read, but he tries. That was probably why Aconasema housed them in co-joining cells. They'd be close together. Maybe she'd lower her guard and he could get a read?

"What about you, Wolverine?" Dr. Director takes a dig at the mutant.

Wolverine detested playing the weakling. He swallows his pride deploying his claws. He strikes the cell bars snapping several claw's tip ends. Wolverine collapses on his knee nursing that arm, "Whatever she used in constructing these bars. The material's harder than adamantium. I also suspect, whatever this material is, it coats her entire skeletal structure, like adamantium does mine. But, unlike mine, hers is semi-soluble and in constant flux. I suppose, that is what enables her to rearrange her bio-mass and pass through solid objects".

"You expect me to believe you're her prisoner, too?"

"Lady, believe whatever the hell you want? But, yea, I am".

"Yea right, and I'm the pope," she wounds his male ego. Maybe then he'd become more volatile and unintentionally divulge this mutant goddess' real play. He was talking, so she deepens the wound, "Why would she incarcerate her own father? That part of this little ruse doesn't make any sense".

Wolverine sees through her ploy. He diffuses her tactic, "Lady, I can't believe your unmitigated gall. Here we are. All of us prisoners. And you persist on playing with your stupid mind games. Well, save it! They won't work on me. I'm Weapon X, remember?" He smites his chest.

"Men and women a hell of a lot smarter than you tried these same games, and more, against me, decades before you were even born, Mrs. Director. You're not as smart as you might think. If you were, you'd realize. Fear trumps logic here. My daughter knows, you created me as the ultimate weapon. I know I'd never purposely harm my daughter or granddaughter.

However, my daughter doesn't know me that well, and, quite honestly, she can't take the chance. For all she knows, you and your conspirators could've implanted some chip inside my head, like Fury's. All you'd need to do is throw a switch, and I'd turn against and possibly harm them, acting against my own will. She isn't sure who she can trust right now, or if she can trust anyone ever again".

"This irony is," Dr. Anne Possible backs up his testimony, "you're sacrificing all our lives for a little girl who cannot possibly be Aconasema's".

"What are you talking about, Anne?" Dr. Director shouts in disbelief, but still inquires, as if she still valued her medical opinion, and willing to entertain the possibility she might be right.

"Aconasema's daughter isn't even Hana's age. Her name's **Kimiko Hanamura**. She's 16 years old. And your co-conspirator, Hammerhead, put a slug into her right shoulder".

Wolverine loses it, hearing they'd shot his granddaughter. "Lady, you'd best pray I don't get loose, or you're dead! You hear me….D-E-A-D!"

"Wolverine, calm down," Professor X rebukes him, convinced, he's about to blow this ploy, if he didn't reel in his legendary temper.

Dr. Director backs up into the far backwall in her cell. She wanted to put as much distance as she could between her and this unstable mutant. She sees the blood in his eyes, all hostilities directed towards her. She starts to doubt her early reaction. Maybe they really were prisoners, like her, and not working with this humanity-hating goddess.

Kim's clone discerns her ex-boss' reserve doubts. Wolverine outburst endangered their ruse. She must distract Dr. Director or she might figure out what they were doing. " "Are you getting a little nervous, Director," she prods her timidity. "I wish he could get loose. If I could, I'd be the first to personally unlock your cell and let him inside".

"Kimmie-Cub, you can't mean that," her father disproves such talk.

"The hell I don't, Dad," she defies him openly. Her eyes locked with Dr. Director's. "First, she protects her brother. I naively justified her little indiscretion, saying, Gemini's family. Now, she joins Hydra hunting a 7-year old little girl. She murdered my closest friends, and sacrificed all those Global Justice, S.H.I.E.L.D., and Hydra agents. And for what? Nothing! Hanna isn't even Aconasema's",

"You Heartless Bitch!"

 **Changing Direction**

Dr. Director had known Kim Possible long enough. She seldom displayed such anger or used such foul language. She changes the subject fast, "Where's Fury? And Ron?"

"Like you give a damn".

Anne knew this was a clone. She shared her daughter's bitter memories and tendencies to get a little emotional over what G.J. put them through a few years back. At least, Dr. Director tried to make amends by asking about Ron. Kim had already crossed the line. There was no turning back now. She'd sealed her fate. She had another chance her. Anne couldn't allow this clone to venture down the same path.

"Kimmie," she rebukes her sharply. But, her plan backfires. Her sons side with their clone-sister.

"No, Mom, Kim's right," Jim sides with her.

"She asked about her partner _first_ , and only then, Ron".

"Don't you understand why?" Kim tries to justify their outburst.

Her mom and dad shake their heads replying, "No".

"Ron was an afterthought. She only mentioned Ron to soften our disdain towards her," Kim explains her ex-boss' tact. "It's a form of psychological coercion. It's designed to ease a mark's hostilities towards you. And, if done right, it can motive a suspect to identify with your objectives. Sometimes, a suspect will even trust their interrogator enough to share classified information, they wouldn't normally share with anyone. I know how she thinks, Mom," Kim glares towards Dr. Director with deep distrust.

"Oh, Kimmie, really," her mother didn't buy her paranoid conspiracies.

Dr. Director smirks. Knowing she's garnered a least one source. For now.

"To answer your question, Director," Anne supplies what she wanted to know. "Ron is in critical condition. I can't say why she's protecting him. I only know, Fury is in worse shape than Ron, and she's also protecting him".

"Why's he in worse shape than Ronald?"

Anne didn't initially buy Kim's paranoia. Everyone wasn't against them. She started to feel like Dr. Director may be playing them. She wondered, could her daughter be right about all this. She'd claimed, Dr. Director manipulated them on numerous occasions in the past.

Anne teeters on the brink of losing her temper, "Weren't you listening earlier, Director? Aconasema discovered a neuro-compliance chip buried in Fury's head, and tried to make me remove it. Fail or he dies, and she'd kill my family".

Dr. Director senses Anne's distraction. She seizes this opportunity sneaking back an earlier question, seeking clarity. What Anne tell the truth? Or was she part of this ruse? "Did you remove Fury's chip, Anne?"

"No, I didn't," she deadpans.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"I couldn't," Anne didn't hesitate.

"Implying, you would've removed that chip _if you could've_ ".

"You damn right I would have," she replies without regret. "I'm a doctor, devoted to helping people. No one deserves a chip in his/her head. Who knows what that thing could force him into doing?"

"No lip, Kimmie," Anne silences her rambunctious daughter.

"Where's she now?"

"Not that you could really stop her, Director," Anne rubs her the wrong way. "She and her daughter have gone to take out a Turkish branch of the League of Assassins".

"What!?" Wolverine only gets madder glaring harder at Dr. Director.

"Aconasema believes the league's backing Hydra".

"Enough," a nearby guard shouts wrapping their cages. "You're acquainted. Now silence is all we wish to hear".

"You can't..."

They'd warned the unruly prisoner. She simply wouldn't listen. Two guards target her firing their electric stunners. Dr. Director convulses violently, screaming in hellish agony, as thousands of volts of electricity course through her flesh. The torment lasts a few seconds, but leaves its marks. Dr. Director lay unconscious, still convulsing on the floor.

No one else showed any pity.

* * *

Big mistake. Strucker's people shot Kimiko, Kim's daughter, Wolverine's granddaughter. Now, both mutants are pissed and wanting revenge. Kim sets her clone free then puts her plan into motion. Can she wrangle Hydra's forces, while avoiding S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice's assassins, and still keep the world and her family safe, preventing a war between humans and mutants? Only time will tell.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **A Boss' Venom**

Keeping a low profile wasn't an option any longer. The whole world knew he was alive. Authorities hadn't learnt his new cover identity, which probably meant, neither had Aconasema yet. Given her bold tenacity, this edge wouldn't last long. He needed to speed up the operation and acquire that little brat, or they're all dead men. He dials his best operative in the field.

Viper answers on the third ring, "Hail, Hydra".

"Viper, did you achieve your objectives?"

His objective was two-fold. First, he was assigned to kill Pedrov. And he delegated that assignment unto **Latoya Breslin** , a.k.a. **Silver Fox** , who failed. It didn't matter why. Supreme Hydra gave him this assignment, which he then delegated. He needed to denigrate this failure. "Not quite, Supreme Hydra".

He'd never failed a mission, ever. Something went wrong. And he was still breathing. "What the hell does that wisecrack supposed to mean, Viper?"

Fukushima smirks, a plan formulating in his mind. A way he could indirectly shift blame, justifying why he delegate this assignment, for one with more priority. "Pedrov did the unexpected, Supreme Hydra. He left the country unexpected to attend an annual global security conference in Stockholm".

"Impossible," Strucker refutes his excuse. "He delegated that assignment unto his Vice-Chairman".

"He did, Sir. O'Riley, however, couldn't attend the conference. His wife had a head-on collision with another SUV She's in critical condition at Bradview Hospital. Pedrov couldn't clear anyone else under such short notice. So, he was forced to attended the global security conference in O'Riley's place".

Strucker wasn't stupid. He knew when an agent was hedging blame. They knew, blame him, and he'd kill them outright. But, show another part of their assignment took priority. And he'd have no choice but excuse their failure. "And…" He leaves the rest open.

"I couldn't carry out the first part of my assignment. I delegated Pedrov unto **Silver Fox**. And she failed her assignment, Sir. **Aconasema** saved **Pedrov** ".

"How'd she do this?"

" **Silver Fox** killed then assumed Pedrov's masseuse's identity".

"Is she…?"

"Dead? Yes, Sir. Aconasema shot **Silver Fox** right between the eyes".

"What about the second part of _**your**_ assignment?" Strucker accepts the logic behind him delegating that part of his assignment. He, however, stresses he wouldn't accept failure on the second leg of his assignment. Strucker sensed bad news coming; a part of him didn't wish to hear it, but knew, he'd never plan a way around this fiasco, to minimize their exposure, and eventually outsmart this War Goddess without figuring out and countering her next move.

"Well, Sir, as you know, Pedrov threatened Rocco, Chairman of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Shadow Committee. Chamberlain sent Hydra agents within Internal Security to retrieve Pedrov's evidence against us".

"Only, Rocco got Pedrov's evidence first," Strucker deduces his bad news. "Did you at least kill him? And then reclaim the evidence against us, Viper?"

"I broke into his home, but didn't kill him".

"What!?" Strucker thunders. He usually terminated an operative over failing him once. Here, Viper failed him twice in one night. And he was still breathing. "Can you give me one good reason why you didn't finish him off? And why I shouldn't terminate you right now?" His guards target Fukushima at point blank range.

Training or not, he knew he'd never fight his way out alive. "Yes, Sir, I can," Fukushima didn't falter despite his boss' threat. "Killing Rocco would've only served to bring us unnecessary attention. Besides, Aconasema had already interrogated Rocco and his wife, using their kids as leverage against them. Rocco no doubt told her whatever he knew about Pedrov. She then shot Rocco, his wife, and two kids".

"Are they dead?" That was a new low.

"Only sedated, Sir. Their house ransacked, top to bottom. She undoubtedly didn't find what she sought there. I mean, she scrawled 'Aconasema was here' across the living room wall".

"Where'd she go, next?"

"Chamberlain's house. He's a bachelor, and Rocco's vice chairman".

"Did she get what we sought?"

"I can only speculate she did, Sir".

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Sir, Chamberlain's house sat on a 10-acre estate. Three of which is now a smoldering crater. And she leaked our S.H.I.E.L.D., Global Justice, GSC, SSC, Shadow Committee, and Internal Security operatives' identities. They've all been arrested and charged with criminal conspiracy and premeditated murder committed during terrorist activities on home soil". Viper leaves the rest unspoken. Strucker could 'school' him. That'd stroke his ego, and ese his wrath towards the master assassin.

Strucker deduces exactly what he'd expected. "She's delivered us a more crushing blow than even you realize, My Friend. She's leaked our undercover agents' identities. It's only a matter of time. And they'll talk, forcing us to come into open, if we wish to defend our current plans. If we do so, however, we concretely prove to global authorities that I'm alive and rebuilding my Hydra empire".

Viper curses under his breath. He'd given the man so many clues. His ego only got in the way. And he couldn't see their greatest threat. "She's done more, Sir".

"What do you mean, Viper?"

"I think, we should abandon this pointless pursuit of this little girl, Hanna Stoppable. She's only a pawn, nothing more. And besides, Aconasema's daughter's 16, not 7. Let's face reality, Sir. Aconasema knew you'd survive, and eventually retaliate against her over what she'd done last time. She anticipated what you might do, and planned accordingly".

"How'd she do this, Viper?"

"Aconaseam protected Kim Possible, her family, her friends, and their families. We assumed she'd done so, because they were allies, when, in reality, they were only pawns in her retribution plan against you, Sir".

"What role did they serve, Viper?"

"She destroyed those temples…"

"…and created new scrolls, written in human DNA, at least according to you".

"That was true. She did create human scrolls. However, they were misleading scrolls".

"Meant to do what exactly, Viper?'

He may be a master assassin, and one of the best. Even he couldn't fight all of Hydra. He senses his boss' choler towards him. He'd convinced them about these living scrolls. Now he wasn't so sure. Tell Strucker that, and he could easily end up 6-ft under, dead and buried. "She created those scrolls to feed our own insecurities and innate fears of her. She then deceived us into hunting down and killing the very people she'd protected last time".

"I know. That's what I could never quite figure out. Why would she do this?"

"Hunting down and killing all these decoys, _first_ , kept us busy, while she, _secondly_ , set the next stage of her retribution plan against you into motion".

Strucker initially doubted Viper's suspicions. After listening, and considering what he'd said, even he couldn't ignore the facts any longer. "And we fell for her deceptions, openly exposing ourselves, again!" He curses his own gullibility.

"I won't be her sucker any longer," Strucker could believe he ever thought Kim Possible was his mortal enemy, Aconasema. That weak powderpuff couldn't be her. "Cancel your hits on the Possibles, Stoppables, and Loads. Let them return unto their pathetic lives. That little girl means nothing unto our master plans. Instead, we'll double the reward against **Chiyoko** and **Kimiko Muramasa** ".

"I'll make it so, Supreme Hydra".

"Good," he encourages his enforcer. "Now leave me, while I decide our next move".

 **Unthinkable**

Hanna begged and pleaded until Kim relented against attacking the League of Shadows. She knew she'd have to handle this threat with more finesse. She had little doubt. Hydra would hit back, fast and hard. _When_? And _where_? Those were the million-dollar questions. She only knew one way to force their hand, while limiting their targets.

Aconasema reappears in the dungeon outside the Possibles' cell. "Doctor, is Fury ready to be turned back over unto his people?"

"Moving the patient could kill him. He needs at least six more days to recover, before he can safely be moved, if you value my expert medical opinion, Aonasema".

"You gain nothing by lying unto me now. Don't think I'd ever trust a Hydra spy".

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know," Kim plays the role dealt. "I only know, you're telling the truth now, because it serves your master's purposes, whatever they may be".

Aconasema waltzes over and unlocks Dr. Director's cells.

"What are you doing with me?"

"Turning you over to S.H.I.E.L.D., Director?"

"You do, and they'll kill me".

"Not my problem," she shoves her prisoner towards the cell door. Dr. Director was the bait to spur Strucker into acting. Those very actions were how she'd bury Aconasema and Kimiko forever. Humanity could rest; and no longer be perpetually stressed out.

Hands and feet fettered in interlinked, crisscrossed chains. She stumbles but stops herself falling by catching her cell bars.

Aconasema cracks her whip against the prisoner's back.

The other prisoners recoil involuntarily hearing the old woman's soul-wrenching cry. Dr. Director starts moving at a faster pace, just ahead her captor. Head bowed low. Eyes downcast. Mumbling under every other breath. A portal opens ahead them. Both prisoner and warden walk through reappearing aboard S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier's command bridge.

Alarms blare all around them. Mariah Hill rushes onto the bridge. SIA agents in tow with weapons drawn targeting the intruders. "What do you want again?"

"Simply to return her," Aconsema pulls off Dr. Director's hood.

"You two, take her into custody," Mariah orders the nearest two agents.

"On what charges?" Dr. Director struggles against her restraints.

"How about for starters we charge you with international terrorism, counter-intelligence espionage for foreign powers, treason, and 104 counts of first and second-degree murder".

"And you," she turns back.

Aconasema wasn't here. She was gone. Yet again.

 **Perfect Target**

Sixteen hours had passed. Strucker got the best news in his life. A new plan formed in his mind. If successful, it'd redeem Hydra's name, and prove him better than her. What's far better, Kimiko would be in his hand by nightfall. He summons his master assassin/chief bodyguard.

"Supreme Hydra, you summoned me?" Fukushima bows in respect.

"I did, Viper," Strucker beckons him closer. "I've selected our next target".

"And who would that be, Sir?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier".

"How'd you select this target, if you don't mind my asking, Sir?"

"A S.H.I.E.L.D. contact relayed they've captured Dr. Director. Interim Director Mariah Hill even charged her with terrorism, espionage, treason, and 104 counts of first and second-degree murder".

"And why are we hitting the carrier, Sir".

"Dr. Director knows too much".

Fukushima perceives his golden opportunity. Strucker couldn't let the nosey bitch live. He could use this unto his own advantage, and get revenge against his old master at the same time. No one could stop his retribution plan with Hydra's backing. He only needed to play his cards right. "We can still salvage this situation more quickly and with far less exposure, if you don't mind losing a few minions, Sir".

"What do you suggest, Viper?" Strucker knew the master assassin ran multiple clans on several cities, scattered across the globe.

Fukushima's smile broadens knowingly. He'd baited his boss' thirst for power. "Aconasema may be powerful. Even she can't be in two places at once. She's shown her willingness to defend these pathetic commoners. We hit two places simultaneously. She and her daughter must..."

"Separate," Strucker's eyes light up with sinister glee.

"Exactly," Viper presses his plan. "We grab the daughter, while mommy's busy elsewhere".

"What's our targets?"

"The helicarrier, as you originally decided, and Yamanouchi, My Lord".

"Why Yamanouchi?"

"The old man there," Fukushima glows setting his plan into motion. "She venerates him as Master Sensei, and he's the head of the Yamanouchi. Rumor is, he hid and trained her daughter. I believe, that's how she so easily beat us, last time we tangled, Sir". He directs Supreme Hydra's animosity towards Yamanouchi.

Strucker takes the bait ordering, "Your team will hit Yamanouchi. I sense you have some unresolved issues with this Master Sensei. I believe, it'd do you good to vent some. She exposed our people within the Shadow Committee and Internal Security. We still have some among their agents. I can charge two of them with grabbing the daughter. Just alert security once they have her in custody".

"Perfect targets, and solid plan, Sir". Fukushima strokes his boss' overinflated ego, then heads out. He'd hit Yamanouchi with Hydra's full fury.

* * *

Kim's pissed, and adversarial, she returns Dr. Director, using her as live bait to drawn out Hydra's top agents. Strucker learns what she's done, and he isn't very pleased. He's losing his people's respect. He must make an example, or he'll lose what little empire remains intact. And he's chosen his next target, Kimiko, Aconasema's daughter, Wolverine's granddaughter. Can he pull it off? If he does, how will Aconasema and Wolverine react? Could this only be the start of the war between mutants and humans?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Sorry that it's take me so long to get this chapter up. My computer died, struck by lightning. I lost everything, monitor, memory, processor, video card, sound card, everything. Luckily, I'd made back up copies and could post my material. I purchased older systems at the Five and Dime, and cannibalized a working system, enough to post my work. I hope you like it and appreciate all the work.**

* * *

 **Setting Things Into Motion**

Dr. Director gone. Kim releases hers and Ron's families, including Wolverine, Professor X, and Storm. Everyone else stayed in stasis, until her final play.

"Aconasema, the helicarrier and Yamanouchi are under attack".

"Copy that, Ares. It'd seem, those cowards finally made their move".

"You know it's a trap, Mama". Hanna states the obvious.

"I know, Kimiko".

All eyes shift mother to daughter. Dean and Olivia Stoppable eye their small daughter and her 16-year old counterpart, Kimiko. Both were never so confused in their lives, especially after hearing…

"Destiny requires, we play the hand dealt".

"So be it, Mama," Kimiko smiles.

Both mother and daughter vanish off the Martian base.

The _first_ missile explodes against their left starboard engine. The large turbine stalls and helicarrier tilts sharply. Several bridge crew lose their footing, tossed across deck, and slam into the opposite wall. Luckily, the engine's superior craftsmanship wins out starting back up and stabilizing the carrier. Crew members leap back onto the feet resuming their stations.

"Shields," Mariah Hill screams, mere seconds before more AIM-7 and AIM-120 AMRAAM air to air missiles detonate. TAC immediately discerns. These aren't your usual warheads. Each armed with a specially modified EMP infuser. Most detonate. Period. These detonate, disrupting the shields maybe a second or two tops. The warheads embed a resonating signal disrupting the shields' harmonics.

Each detonating brought their shields closer to utter collapse. Crew man their battle stations fighting for their very survival. Hulls buckle all around them. Various support structures break loose impelled faster amidst these rippling explosions. Fiery miasmas swept past, as metallic shrapnel eviscerates their fellow comrades. Survivors still their embattled hearts. Surrender wasn't an option.

"Romany, have you heard from Stark or the other Avengers?"

"No, Ma'am. An automatic message claims they're in the field".

"What about the tower?"

"Superman responded, and I quote, 'The JLA doesn't associate with pedophiles'. They've terminated all communications with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice til further notice".

"So, they've sided with the mutants?" Marah wasn't surprised by their ultimate betrayal.

"What'd you really expect, Ma'am. They're aliens themselves. A step worse, if you ask me," Jackson mirrors her opinion.

"I don't think so, Sir," Wilkes dares disagree with his superiors.

"Humans are among their team," Romany states a positive point.

"Human? Are you sure they're human? I'd bet my life they're mutants in disguise, Man," Jackson spews with malice.

"And probably views the rest of us as inferiors," Mariah Hill slams her hand into the control chair, as more missiles, rockets, even bombs detonate against sending violent reverberations throughout her vessel, top to bottom, injuring and kill more crew members.

 **Live Bait**

A 16-year old appears amidst their bridge. Mariah immediately recognizes her, **Kimiko Muramasa** , Aconasema's daughter. A crimson glow settles over her lean form. She kneels down touch the deck beneath their feet. The same crimson glow spreads over the carrier auto-regenerating its damaged hull. What's more, an invisible shield encompasses their vessel.

This new development only enraged their enemies worse. In fact, they channel this newfound rage into their assault. Missiles, rockets, and bombs pummel their hull with increasing frequency. And yet, it didn't buckle and shields still held even nullified their harmonic infusers. Their TAC station goes live. Weapons armed without orders.

The carrier's A.I auto targets their enemies. Lasers firing with six times their usual potency. And their casings didn't explode during discharge. Mini-guns spewing 8,000 RPM. Sonic pulsars disrupting their shields. M270s lobbying 12 M30 rockets every 40-seconds. Mark-41 VLS launching RIM-162 ESSM and RIM-161 SM-3 missiles. Even their enhanced firepower wasn't enough to bring down their enemies' vessels.

Kimiko grows impatient. This was taking too long. She knew, they'd move against her soon. Her crimson aura grows darker and feet level the deck. She stretches her arms wide chanting something in an alien dialect. A mighty storms brews outside the hull. Lightning strikes down their enemies, one-by-one. Vessels exploding midair or spiraling out of control below.

Her soles settle onto the deck. She turns, smiling, "Maybe, now, you'll realize. Mama isn't here to harm you. She only wishes to help".

"What about you, Young Lady?"

"Actions speak louder than words. I just saved your carrier and crew, Interim Director Hill, despite the fact your director and his pet assassins want to rape me".

"Nick Fury wouldn't do..."

"Normally, I'd be the first to agree with you. I've monitored his career many years. He'd been a hero of mine. Learning the truth renewed my trust in the man. Hydra planted a neuro-synaptic chip at his skull base. Now I know he's still a good guy. He'd never sought my life without coercion".

"Where's Director Fury?"

"At Mama's secret base. She removed Hydra's chip".

"Deliver him unto us, now!"

"I can't," she shakes her head. "He's still in recovery. Even our powers have certain limitations. We will deliver him home within the next 6-8 days when it's safe to move him again. Here are his cranial x-rays. Confer with your own doctors, and they'll confirm what I'm saying. Move him and he'll die".

A hammer blindsides her from behind. It hits with just enough force to render her unconscious.

Deputy Director Hill's eyes follow the hammer back around, greeted by, "Did someone call for an Avenger?"

Mariah Hill smiles, "Yes. Yes, I did".

"Jackson, head three omega level teams and escort this assets into Dr. Frazer's Level-4 gama lab. If it held the Hulk, it surely can hold this petite girl".

"I'll get right on that, Ma'am," he salutes,

"Dr. Frazer, you have a patient headed your way. I want you to do a full workup, blood, bodily fluids, hair, scans, the works, don't leave any avenue unexplored".

"I understand, Deputy Director".

 **Taking The Bait**

Three 10-man omega teams rush onto the bridge. Each wore type-IV full body armor, helmets and face make with armed with laser rifles.

"Giles, Rigley," he enjoins two female agents, "you carry her".

"The rest of us will run point".

"Understood, Sir".

The procession leaves the bridge. Mariah perks up, putting a mental check on her resume. She did something even the legendary Fury couldn't—capture Kimiko. With Thor's help, of course. But, that's beside the point, which is, they had her in custody.

Rippling explosions sets off alarms across the helicarrier, followed mere seconds by stronger and more volatile detonations.

"What was that Thornsby?" Thornsby assumed Jackson's security station.

She scans the helicarrier reporting, "Ma'am, massive explosions decompressed decks 23-25 sucking every guard, the prisoner, and nearby crew members 40,000-ft (or 12,192-meter) into open air".

"Did the mutant awake?" Mariah Hill shouts over more reverberating explosions.

"No, Ma'am".

"How can you be sure, Thornsby?"

"Romany".

The CCO activates the aft viewer. Jackson and his guards scream aloud plummeting to their deaths. Six guards drop their holo-simulator disguises deploying jet packs. Three grabs the prisoner, as they all vanish into a cloud bank.

"Wilkes, target that cloud with everything you have. We can't let that mutant escape".

"Yes, Ma'am," he arms his lasers initiating the firing sequence. More rippling explosions take out the carrier's whole defensive grid, even fusing its targeting systems.

"Status, TAC?"

"Weapons are down. Manual firing offline, Ma'am".

"Sabotage?"

"Most likely".

"Thornsby, alert teams to start combing surveillance and have engineers investigate our defensive grid malfunction for signs of sabotage".

 **A Mother's Furor**

Kim was still on Mars. Kimiko altered her plans slightly. Kim had to admit, she preferred her little one's plan better than her own. It only showed Hanna was growing up fast.

"Aconasema, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s captured Kimiko".

"What!?"

Everyone around her cringes over her tone backing away in terror. Mars rumbled, and ground shook violently under their feet.

Wade projects the scene of her capture on screen.

Aconasema watches it start to finish growing madder and aura more potent with each passing second. The video ends. Mariah Hill's smirk frozen on screen. Her wrath explodes. She transforms into the Dark Dragon Phoenix. "That's it, Humans. You'll find..."

"Chiyoko, no".

Aconasema simply points.

Wolverine soars back slamming into the far wall. Metal beam peel off the wall wrapping around his body several times, completely immobilizing him.

"Not this time, Father," she thunders. Eyes blazing like miniature suns. Skin ruddy and radiant. Lively flames crackling around her personage. "Mother feared her powers. I don't, and will use any means to find my daughter. May God have mercy on their souls if they've harmed her". She vanishes, before their eyes in the most brilliant flash they'd ever seen.

"We must stop..."

"Anne, drop this one," Shego discourages any action. "I certainly don't relish trying to tackle her in this mood".

Mariah Hill couldn't believe her day. First, she captures, then loses her quarry within minutes. The Shadow Committee would blame her for this. A clear sky turns menacingly dark. Clouds so thick their scanners couldn't penetrate them. Winds whirl past 85-mph (or 136.8-km/h). Thunder and lightning raged and rains descend from every direction in these heavy crosswinds.

Aconasema appears on the bridge amidst the chaos.

"Oh, hell, the Dark Phoenix," Mariah Hill backpedals in pure terror. And she wasn't alone. Many crew members did the same, recalling when Jean Gray lost it, and she wasn't a grieving mother.

"Wrong," she sneers. "I'm far worse.

"Worse? Who are you then?" Mariah distracts her, while her forces get into place.

"I embody your worst nightmare".

Thor knew she'd show up. He waited in the shadows, quietly and patiently. He tosses his hammer.

Aconasema turns unexpectedly pointing. A tiny portal opens and his hammer disappears through, as the portal morphs into a force field entrapping him, too.

"By Odin's beard, what hast thou done?"

An impenetrable force field traps him inside. "Mjolnir's in another dimension, Thunder God". She grasps her prisoner's throat lifting him up. Her dark aura spreads throughout his body paralyzing every muscle. "Where's my daughter?" She shouts, contemplating killing him.

"Taken by rebels?" Mariah speaks, since Thor couldn't.

Aconasema casts him aside asking pointedly, "What rebels?"

"Hydra, we believe".

 **Crimson Omega Halo**

A tiny portal opens, revealing...

"I don't believe this. Father's bed chambers".

Something happens that never had. Raja and Phoenicia awaken. Their consciences merged with their daughters. She spoke with all three voices blended, "Odin, wake up! Now!" She thunders with bereaved lamentations over her daughter's capture.

Odin tube opens and glass lid slides back. Odin sits up, groggy, but still alert enough. He senses a familiar presence, "Raja?"

"Close," Aconasema takes control of this conversation.

Odin turns glaring into the tiny portal. He observes his captured son. "What's the meaning of this disruption, Woman?" He demands with great fervor.

"Your son subdued my daughter, after she'd saved these backstabbing humans' lives. He handed her over to them. Now they've sold her to rapists".

"How dare...?"

"I'm not done yet, Odin".

"By all means, please continue," Odin gestures, clarifying his thinning patience, "while you still can".

Aconasema matches his ire, "Your son's still alive, because of your friendship with my late Father, Raja. You saved his life once".

"Alive? You can't kill a god," Odin scoffs such foolishness.

"I beg to differ, Odin. That is what we like people to believe. You forget, I'm a goddess as well. I wield Raja's sword and Phoenicia's shield," she produces both artifacts.

Mariah Hill and the rest gasp in horror. They knew she was powerful, but never imagined she ever possessed such raw power.

 **Aconasema** stokes their deepest fears boasting, "I also possess their combined crowns, the **Crimson Omega Halo** , which infuses my father's sword with black matter blood, giving it this crimson hue. That can easily kill a god, even Odin, Alpha King of Asgard".

"What do you want, Aconasema?" Odin knew she spoke the truth. She wasn't some naïve juvenile goddess. She knew what she was talking about.

"Let's be honest. I could easily destroy Asgard".

"As I could your realm".

Mariah Hill and her crew grow uneasy, only relaxing upon hearing...

"Let's also be prudent, neither of us want that".

"Then, I repeat my question, what do you want, Aconasema?"

"I want compensation over how your son wronged my family. And, if those men have harmed a hair on my little girl's head or violate her person in any way, I demand his blood in battle".

"And you shall have..."

"Father! You can't..."

"Quiet, My Son," Odin rebukes his son's foolish actions. He should've never handed over a child unto these humans.

"You have what you ask, Aconasema," Odin seals his promise. His essence seeps through the tiny portal encapsulating Aconasema. The tiny portal closes.

"You're free. For now. Thunder God". She vanishes.

"What was that all about, Thor?" Mariah probes what they'd witnessed.

"Father sided _with her…_ _ **against his own son**_ ".

"Why?"

"My friends warned me against helping you. She came unto Avenger Tower, and told us about your crusade against her family. I didn't listen, unable to understand how an organization, like S.H.I.E.L.D. could possibly be guilty of the things she charged. I helped you capture a princess. And you allow human traffickers to steal her from under your noses. Father's sympathetic towards her mother's plight".

"What about the light show?"

"Father endowed her with the Odin Force".

"What!? Do I understand you right? She wields Raja, The Phoenix Force, now the Odin Force, too. Please tell me you're kidding?"

"You understand correctly. Worse yet, he's sealed my passage home, and won't let Mjolnir return unto me, until this is settled, all over my helping you, Wench". Thor storms off towards the bridge exit.

 **Yamanouchi**

Aconasema appears amidst Yamanouchi's ruins. Guard towers laid waste. Gates and spike wood fencing burnt to the ground. Hundreds of bodies lying roundabout Mount Yamanouchi, and way more littering the school's courtyard. The last remnants held up inside the temple, even now under heavier siege than ever.

Aconasema appears on the top step yelling, "Viper, show yourself! You spineless coward!"

Viper slipped into the darkness fleeing her presence.

"Children, attack". Fiery phoenixes and dragon burst through their portals. Wings outstretched. And screeching something fiercely. Claws deployed. All dive towards their prey.

Aconasema phases through the temple's doors, "Master Sensei?"

"Here, Aconasema".

Aconasema didn't bother chatting with anyone. She simply zeroes in upon their location. A white light washes over beaming everyone there onto her Martian base. Her family and friends gather roundabout their new arrivals.

"Stay here, anyone who leaves dies," she waves her hands releasing Wolverine, then vanishes again.

Master Sensei immediately notices a change. "Mother Possible, where's Stoppable-san?"

"Injured, but alive, he's lying comatose inside a stasis chamber".

"Yori, help the faculty and students get settled into the lower levels".

"Don't go near any hatches," James cautions them. "Pop them, and you'll be sucked into Mars' cold, lifeless atmosphere".

"We know, Father Possible," Yori assures the matriarch.

"What's wrong with Aconasema? I sense a major shift in her spiritual energies," Master Sensei inquires about her aggressive mood change.

"Hydra has her daughter," Wolverine answers his inquiry.

"She's become the Dark Dragon Phoenix?" Rogue shudders, recalling what damage Jean did in that amped up state.

"You're wrong, My Child," Master Sensei showed great concern. "She's become far worse".

"How much worse?" Wolverine really starts to worry about his little girl's sanity, and humanity's safety, if she really did snap, and this wasn't' all some elaborate role. He doubted it was.

"If she's really turned," he held his doubts, "she's far worse than the anything we can imagine, my young friend".

All fall silent, not saying anything.

 **You Have Your Orders**

"Sir, you have a call on Line #4".

Viper picks up her phone, "Hello".

"Viper, did you settle your issues?"

"Not exactly, Sir. I laid the school waste, and would've killed the old man. Only, Aconasema showed up first".

"Did you...?"

"We have the package, Sir".

"Where are you?" Viper used a portable communications station with scrambling software. Enemies couldn't get a positive lock on his location so easily.

"I'm with our Istanbul Council".

"It isn't safe there," Strucker yells, excited they'd finally acquired **Golden Heart**.

"Sir..."

"Don't argue with me, Viper. That package is far too valuable. We can't chance her awakening, and alerting her mother about your current location somehow".

"She won't, Sir," he dissuades his boss' worries. "Dr. Wang's kept her in a chemically induced coma".

"Even so, bring her directly to my estate".

"Berlin, Sir?"

"You have your orders. Bring her unto the motherland. Where else would we bring her?"

"I'll deliver her safely there by tomorrow afternoon, no later than 3:00 p.m., your time, Sir". Viper grabs the package leaving immediately. He didn't bother alerting their Istanbul council members.

"Til then, bye," Strucker comments to himself.

Council of Terror

Intruder alarms blared over the base. Council members and soldiers rush into chamber. All wearing full body armor and armed with assault rifles. Their eyes rake its interior. Nerves frayed, and minds plagued with doubts. Not only was no one present, every light does out simultaneously. Shadows close in around them.

Fire creatures appear amidst the penumbras. Hundreds, in fact. Wings outstretched. Claws deployed. Beaks open and shrieking savagely, diving towards _**them**_.

5.56-mm, 5.7-mm, and 6.72-mm rounds pummel these diabolical creatures left and right. Nothing slowed their descent. Nothing enraged these creatures worse than hunters. Every beast accelerates its dive, making it abundantly clear, these creatures weren't acting on instincts alone. They possessed some degree of intelligence, targeting the soldiers, not the council members.

A beast would impact a soldier. All victims endured the same fate. Each would arch his/her back, crying in unimaginable affliction. Their eyes roll back into his/her heads. Bodies convulsing violently, as a black aura spread over dissolving their members, until nothing remains but dust. This torment lasts 3-5 seconds tops, seeming like an eternity. This same scene plays out before their eyes, over and over, leaving only the council members.

Aconasema walks out of the shadows waving her hands.

Council member raise their firearms pulling their non-existent trigger. All throw their hands up and back away slowly in surrender.

"What do you want?" Chairman Burkiov speak on his colleagues' behalf.

"Sit," she gestures them towards the council table. Her fire beasts herd hem along.

Each man cries aloud feeling a needle prick his base skull. No one gives the pain much thought. Eyes bulging and minds exploding with questions, seeing Nick Fury step outside the shadows. A council member moves his left hands. His eyes locked with hers. An arrow stops him cold.

"I wouldn't do that!" A voice warns him sternly.

"And why not?" Chairman Burkiov hears an automatic weapon cock. A tact light trained over his heart. Knowing, if he moved, this intruder would pump his gut full of lead.

"I've injected each of you with Hydra's biomorphic neuro-synaptic compliance chips, his to be exact," she threatens them with poise.

"Preposterous," Chairman Burkiov denounces with broken English

"Difficult? Yes. Impossible? Not for me," she boasts. "I replicated and modified your chip's internal bio-scanners to sync your vitals with his. By now, you're experiencing mild dizziness, nausea, jittery. Let me assure you, your conditions will only deteriorate".

"How's he even on his feet?"

"Excellent question, Mr. Chairman. There's a simple answer. Your chips redistribute his side effects among you all".

"You're still avoiding our question?" Another belittles her authority.

"Disarm his chip completely and you live, or I activate the command signal terminating you all".

"You think we're afraid to die? Woman, you know nothing about us, or our longstanding allegiance with Hydra. Don't worry, you'll never penetrate the master's estate, 32.19-km due east of Berlin," Chairman Burkiov slams his hand down, broadcasting a wireless 'kill switch' command code signal. Every council member's head literally explodes, leaving decapitation corpses lying roundabout.

* * *

Kim's sacrificed who she loved most, or did she. If so, she did it to save the world. Now, that leaves us wondering. Just how far will she go to safeguard her living loved ones, to make sure Strucker don't get his hands ahold of them, too? One can only imagine what's going through her mind. That's what we'll be covering the up-coming chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

All technology and/or terms mimicking Star Trek belong unto CBS and Paramount Studios. All similarities to any television programs or series along with magazine and other media outlets' stories, cartoons, character names, in name of incidents, are purely coincidental, not intentional

 **Teen Titans** were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, produced and belong unto DC Comics

 **Justice League** was created by Gardner, published by DC Comics: Justice League in this series includes: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), and Firestorm. Batman, on occasion. Base of operations is the **Watchtower** , a space station orbiting the Earth.

 **Batman** created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, published by DC Comics, along with the Mentor and Nemesis, **Ra's al Ghoul** , Founder of the **League of Shadows**.

 **Green Lantern** dates back unto the 40s. This character's been revisioned several times. Character and subsequent property right belong unto DC Comics.

 **Avengers** created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and published by Marvel Comics, and includes Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and other heroes.

 **Spider-Man** created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under The Ultimate Spider-Man, along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Last Thing Expected**

She touches her right ear, "Did you get their command code frequency, Ares?"

"Yea," Wade replies, "they tried to detonate Fury's kill switch, inversely activating their own as well. I insulated his chip against their termination code signal".

"Great," she cancels the holo-Fury. "Initiate treatment, and have doc deactivate that chip, then bring the big man around within the hour. He has a few questions to answer, before I can return him home".

Wade didn't question her orders. He knew better, especially given her current mood. He didn't want her to fry another com system. He'd only set this one up again, and got it fully operational. And besides, everyone gathered around him. An exploding terminal would put their lives in jeopardy.

He sympathized with their doubts. He shared the same concerns, wondering _where_ she was and _what_ she might be up to next. The uncertainty alone made this whole experience far more unbearable. His terminal beeps, he updates everyone, "Dragon Phoenix located Hydra's latest stronghold. Our enemies are held up inside a base, beneath an old estate, 20-miles outside of Berlin".

"Way to go, Ares," Aconasema shimmers into open view. No longer the Dark Dragon Phoenix.

Wade snaps his head around. He'd never been so confused. One minute, she's insanely mad, ready to bathe the world in blood. Now? She moseys into his lab like nothing ever happened, wanting an update on what he'd accomplished thus far. And, against all logic, she's calm and collected.

"Is Kimiko awake, Annie?" She breaks the tension between them.

"Her vitals show she's awake, but distressed, Aconasema," Annie plays out her preprogrammed ruse.

"Good," she rubs her palms together with sinister glee.

"Annie, initiate Black Knight Protocols".

Annie activates Kimiko's bio-beacon's homing signal. A launch platform rises above ground outside Berlin. Annie feeds the estate's coordinates into the targeting computers launching. The **Taurus KEPD 350** missiles scream through the air, locked upon her chip's bio-signal. This attack timed so precisely. The timer hits double zero, approximately the exact second both missiles slam into Hydra's latest secret base. Both ordnances detonate simultaneously amplifying their yield radius.

The viewer overhead switches on with GNN News, "Just moments ago, the German government received a tip. A German citizen kidnapped an American child and fled here. The child was none other than Aconasema's own daughter. Chiyoko Muramasa assure German authorities. The last remnants of Hydra's surviving leaders are held up inside an estate outside Berlin.

Two eyewitnesses verify. Kimiko Muramasa had just saved the helicarrier from certain destruction. Thor, a founding member of the acclaimed Avengers, subdued, then relinquished her into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Hydra's double agents then stole her off the carrier. This cell lead by international assassin, Fukushima, code named Viper under Hydra's guise.

We even learnt, **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** —who disappeared three years ago, and authorities assumed died eluding capture—is very much alive. He's held up inside this very estate. In fact, Strucker kidnapped Aconasema's daughter to turn her into some kind of ultimate weapon for Hydra. He's hiding under the alias, **Nicolo Silvino**. Tarus KEPDs impacted the 20-acre estate, leaving little behind but a craterous wasteland. It has been confirmed Kimiko Muramasa's perished amidst this preemptive strike".

Wade kills the connection. All back away, half expecting her to revert back into the Dark Phoenix. Instead, she turns towards them ordering, "Doc, have the big man awake within the hour".

His granddaughter's death hits him hard. Wolverine felt like exploding, killing everyone in his path, especially Strucker. One concern takes precedence. Chiyoko didn't share his ire. In fact, she was void of any emotion, almost like she'd given up. "Chiyoko," he inquires about her reaction, "what's going on with you? Why are you so clam?"

"She served her purpose, Father". Aconasema avoids eye contact.

"Served her purpose? You killed hundreds protecting her. And now she's served her purpose? I know you well enough now. You're giving up".

"I'll rejoin my child shortly, Father," she turns to leave.

Wolverine grabs her wrist, "No. I won't let you give up. Not like this. You survived those blasts last time. Maybe she could've survive that, too?"

"I'm incorporeal. She corporeal, Father. There's a difference". She storms out the room fighting back her own tears.

 **Fury Meets Fury**

She wouldn't sidetrack him that easily. Wolverine was hot on her heels, til losing her around a corner. He spent the next hour searching every square inch of her Martian base.

"Doc, is he awake?" Aconasema storms into the sickbay.

"He recovered faster than expected".

"How strong is he?"

"You can ask him questions," Dr. Possible permits.

Wade's duplicated commend signal deactivated Fury's chip's failsafe protocols. Kim's fire phoenix could now safely phase into Fury's body, and dissolve the chip currently lodged in his brain. "You," she directs the closest phoenix.

The fiery creature phases into his host. Fury's heart rate, breathing, and perspiration instantly spike off the charts. He cries in deep agony twists his head, convulsing and kicking violently against his current restraints. His glassy eyes open, wearily locked with hers, mirroring his deep-seated fury towards her.

Leaving little doubt, he held her responsible for what he'd current, both now and at Hydra's hands. She didn't care. Let him blame her. It'd ensure he play his role, setting her plan into motion. He'd become humanity's savior. The man who singlehandedly ended humanity's single greatest threat, ever. The man who killed Aconasema.

Her fire phoenix dissolves the chip, then phases back outside his body.

"You," Fury grits his teeth peering hard. "What am I doing here? And Why'm I strapped down like your private lab rat?"

"Please stay calm, Director," she assuages him. "Hydra captured, and implanted a neuro-synaptic chip near your skull base".

"I vaguely remember Doc Oc standing over me, but relegated it as a bad dream".

"It wasn't a dream, Director".

"And you are," he petitions the older redhead. He still hadn't recovered all his memories yet.

"My name's Dr. Anne Possible".

"Agent Possible's mom, right?" He vaguely remembers reading his newest agent's file.

"Ex-agent actually, Director," Kim's clone informs him.

"Why ex?"

"You fired me, right before you hired assassins to kill me, my family, and friends".

"What? I'd never...?"

"Does the name **Jupiter Kipling** mean anything to you, Fury?" Aconasema stops his objection cold.

"Where'd you hear that name? I invented it when younger, but never used that alias".

"You didn't, Director. Hydra did," Kim steps in. "In fact, you hired **Dante Reza** , a.k.a. **Red Hawke** , to kill my family under that very name. I injured him in **Eureka** , **NV**. And you called...".

"I don't recall that, Agent Possible".

"I have your black-market Hydra issued satellite phone right here. Study it's call logs. I even have a certified voice print analysis to prove what I'm saying, Sir".

"I don't doubt your word, Agent Possible".

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't have kept me alive this long, if you only intended on killing me. And besides, lying about my condition serves no viable purpose".

"She didn't keep you alive, Director. I did," Aconasema interrupts their touching moment. "My little girl gave her life so you could live. I'm honoring her last wishes".

"And what's that, Aconasema?" He condescends.

"I'm returning you unto your helicarrier, Director".

"Then what?"

"To see you're acquitted, and Dr. Director's prosecuted".

"For what?"

"Aiding WEE, Hydra, and HenchCo in slaughtering hundreds of innocent people, that I can prove".

 **Back Aboard The Carrier**

A bright light washes over them both. Fury and Aconasema vanishes a second later.

"Hey, what about us?" Dean Stoppable

"She can't leave us on Mars, if she's going to commit suicide?" His wife shares his concerns.

"Watch your damn mouth, Woman," Wolverine shouts, deploying his claws.

Olivia Stoppable backpedals, startled by sharp claws shoved in her face. "I'm sorry," she hides behind her husband.

"Calm down, Wolverine," Professor X reproves his mannerism. "She didn't mean any harm".

Wolverine eyes Olivia like a ferocious predator, debating whether to attack or let her live.

Aconasema appears on the helicarrier. Fury leaning against her shoulder. Again. Alarms blare over the bridge.

Mariah Hill and security personnel rush on deck but stop cold, "Director?"

"Here, take your man," Aconasema casts him into their waiting arms.

"Your daughter said, it'd…".

"If you wish to live, it's best you don't mention her again, Deputy Director," she turns to leave.

"How's she?"

"She's dead, Thunder God. They killed her. I hope you're happy. Tell Odin, my crown's broken".

"Now," Fury orders. He'd been gone a while but not that long. His security teams still remembered his signals.

Thornsby alerts their scientists manning Cerebro's control. The head scientist throws the switch. Every laser on the command bridge comes alive. All deadlocked, firing upon her.

Aconasema absorbs their full fury. "You fool," she backhands Fury, as if angry, though his treachery played right into her plans. It served her purposes in ending Aconasema once and for all.

"What'd I do?" Fury feigns ignorance.

"You just damned everyone on this carrier, possibly this planet, too".

Fury knew she wasn't playing, "How'd I do that?"

"You tied the tesseract directly into your weapons array. I admit, it boosted your carrier's shields and tripled your weapons' potency. You then capitalized your stupidity, by tying all that into Cerebro". She knew this cerebro was a dud, and didn't pose any threat unto humanity. She couldn't let them know. That catastrophic threat would make Aconasema's death more believable.

"You fool!" Thor sides with her. "You said you destroyed it".

"We don't have time for that right now, Thunder God".

She reaches down mutating the carrier's molecular bond. Solid metal loses its cohesion. The crew slips through the alloy plunging into the bay below.

 **Hell On Earth**

Fury and the other burst above the waters. "Thor, what's she doing with my boat?"

"Fury, you're a fool. She's done nothing. You have".

"What'd I do?"

"You fool, you still don't grasp your folly. You tied together two incompatible alien technologies. If Cerebro and the tesserac destabilize in the slightest way, the ensuing explosion could easily rip this planet apart at the seams, possibly taking most of the Milky Way with it".

"You can't be serious," Mariah gasps in mortal terror, glaring at her boss and colleague.

"Lady, believe what you will. She possesses Raja, the Phoenix Force, and the Odin Force. And I doubt even she can survive the resulting explosion".

"How can I save my boat?"

"You can't," Thor glares towards the helicarrier.

The carrier starts to glow. Its outer hull encapsulated in a thermo-psionic quantum bubble. Reverse polarized shielding plates breaks loose, splashing in the bay below. The hull slowly crushed by rippling gravimetric sheers, forming around the carrier.

Aconasema phases through the hull. She cries with exertion erecting a field around the carrier. The gravimetric distortions stop spreading straining against her containment field.

"Ares, where's the best place to deposit this quantum nuclear bomb, preferably a dead region of space".

"Try the Serpens constellation, 3C-321 galaxy's a dead region of space".

"Distance?"

"370-MPC, approximately 1,206,778,604.79 light years".

"Far enough," she vanishes, as does the carrier.

"What the hell's going on, Ares?" Wolverine demands.

"Fury tied the tesseract into Cerebro".

"Those fools, that will annihilate most of this solar system," Professor X sighs, escalating Wolverine's concerns.

"Can she survive an explosion of that magnitude, Ares?"

"I don't know, Wolverine".

"Timing," Annie announces. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0". A massive explosion lights up the heavens. A blast so potent, its magnitude dwarfs even the brightest sun, devouring nearly suns, stars, moons, and planets, even asteroids' cores, atomizing hundreds of thousands of light years within seconds.

"How strong was that blast, Computer?" Wolverine held out hope.

"Off the scale, Wolverine," Annie quantifies. "The quantum radiation output exceeds an estimated output of one million 5-billion megaton nuclear warheads detonating simultaneously".

The Martian base starts to shut down, losing power. Lights go off. Nearby computers explode, as violent sparks, glass shards, charred computer components, metallic beams, and other composite material rain down around them, amidst escalating explosions. Field integrity reaches zero. The base's hull groans under structural fatigue threatening to buckle any second.

 **Cavalry's Arrival**

Twenty crimson red robots charge into the main area. Their leader, beckons them, "C'mon, you must leave this place. Immediately".".

"What's wrong? What's going on here?" Wolverine demands, heading towards the nearest exit.

"Mistress, didn't clear the explosion. This base won't last another three minutes"

"What about Ronald?" Dean inquires about his son.

"Mistress already loaded him onto her warship. Now let's move". No one else bothered to argue. A massive explosion decompresses the base's farthest left corner, followed by a second blast less than 10-seconds later, then another, in close proximity, one after another, like a chain reaction.

Each sent more powerful tremors throughout the base's upper and lower decks. Everyone scampers towards the nearest exit behind their metallic escorts. Minds determined to reach her warship at any cost. They no sooner get into the air. The alpha-bot presses the bridge's big red button. A colossal explosion levels the entire Martian mountain leaving nothing but dust.

The robotic crew reaches the Triskelion in under 30-minutes. The Triskelion temporarily served as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base of operations until their new helicarrier's built.

"Sir, we're being hailed".

"By who, Romany?"

"A robot identifying itself as Alpha C7".

"Put it through, CCO".

"Fury here. What can S.H.I.E.L.D. do for you, Alpha C7?"

"Help this unit fulfill its mistress' last wishes, Director".

"Who was your mistress?"

"Aconasema," the bot deadpans.

"She's dead?" He asks, curious but hopeful.

"I regret to inform you, Director, she didn't clear the blast radius, created by your vortex".

"What can we do for you, Robot?"

"Take possession of my human passengers".

"Who are they?"

"The Possibles, Stoppables, Loads, Team Go, Shego (their sister), Drakken's body, also Ron Stoppable, who has been comatose since Red Hawke blew up your agent's apartment".

"Our people will board..."

"There's no need, Sir," the bot denies them right to board the saucer. "My passengers are already on your helipad".

"Where are you going?"

"To fulfill my last directive".

"What directive would that be, Robot?"

"Fly this ship and my crew into the heart of the sun".

"You can't..."

"This vessel is over 6,000 years ahead of anything you currently have".

"That's my point exactly".

"You can't handle the technology you currently have. Gaining more so fast would only endanger your planet worse. Look what you just did with the tesseract".

"Stop that saucer by any means necessary," Fury orders.

The saucer zips away with ICBMs exploding roundabout and lasers hammering its outer hull. Even their combined yield wasn't enough to slow its ascent velocity. In no time, the vessel cleared the upper atmosphere and beyond their ICBMs and lasers' range.

 **Aftermath**

Two weeks. Nothing. Her parents and brothers knew her secret identity. They accepted her clone, but longed for the original to merge against with her clone counterpart. Gut? Instinct? Intuition? Call it what you will. No one believed she perished in that vortex explosion.

The Stoppables shared their best friends' concern over their daughter's safety. They, though, worried ffor vastly different reasons. They'd only learnt, she was Hana's mother. Now, they had no clue where she was, or if she was still alive.

Hana's reaction worried them most. Kim could reclaim her daughter any time she chose. She even had a solid enough case to prove she gave her daughter up under duress. A sympathetic judge could award her custody over Hana.

Then, again, they worried about her safety as well. Hana cried nonstop. She stayed inside her room, almost 24/7. She wouldn't participate in normal, everyday family activities; whereas, she used to be the life of the party. Olivia tried to console her lost, but couldn't make any headway.

The Loads weren't more concerned than ever. Kim's life became more dangerous with each passing day. Her enemies grew in number. Some could easily seek vengeance by striking at them or their son. His mother and father urged him to severe ties with Team Possible. Of course, he refused.

The Stoppables sensed, and tried to diffuse the growing friction. Dean arranged a private BBQ, just the Possibles, Stoppables, and Loads invited. Everyone reclined on the patio deck eating BBQ wings., ribeye steaks, and hotdogs, while catching up on what's new in their lives, and local gossip.

Olivia starts to lose interest. She couldn't enjoy herself. Her baby was in deep emotional pain. And she couldn't do anything to help, but be there when she's ready to talk. Hana's turmoil broke her heart. First, she refuses to speak with S.H.I.E.L.D. or Global Justice about her experience. Nor did she join the family BBQ, which was usually one of her favorite activities. She'd really bonded with Kim.

Olivia slips inside the house and up the stairs. She stops outside her daughter's bedroom hearing her exclaim joyously, "You're alive, Mommy! Really alive! My heart told me you were. Why'd you wait so long to come back, Mommy?"

"Baby girl," Kim hugs her daughter tightly, "I had to make sure no more mean people wanted to harm my little angel".

"Really?"

"Really," Kim pinches her nose lightly. "Our powers scares people, even our parents. You mustn't use them, unless I give you permission. Do you understand me, My Brave Little Girl?"

"Uh-huh," Hanna nods.

Kim senses Olivia's presence adding, "I'm proud of how you stuck up for Mama, Little One".

"I have two parents. Mom is mom; you're Mommy".

"You be good, until I return," Kim disappears, only to reappear in the hall.

"My word," Olivia grabs her chest. She doubted she'd ever get used to that.

"How's Ron, Maw?" Kim hadn't had a chance to check on her husband.

"Doctors say, his brain scans show he's waking up, though he's still comatose for now".

"Watch over him, Maw. I must tie up a couple of other lose ends, before resuming my life as Kim Stoppable, that is, if you'll still have Aconasema back into your family?"

Olivia had never heard such foolishness. She grasps, hugging her hard, crying softly, "I'll never let you go again. Not only are you Hanna's birth mother, but my son's wife as well. Handle what you must, Darling, then return home to us quickly. The clone was nice, but can't compare with the original".

"Oh, Maw, you can't imagine how many times I imagined you rejecting me over who I am. I'm glad you can still accept me," she was near tears.

"Not a chance, Darling," Olivia assures her daughter-in-law. "To reject you is to reject my little girl. Not gonna happen. She's a part of you, and me".

Hanna stood at her door listening. She smiles, relieved Mommy could rejoin their family getting things back to normal, well, normal for them anyway.

 **A Final Goodbye**

Wolverine hadn't slept much over the past two weeks. Every instinct screamed for vengeance. His heart blamed Fury over all this heartache. He didn't take revenge, sensing she was still alive.

Aconasema appears inside his room.

"You're alive?" He grouses, not giving her a second glance or any tearful hellos, I'm glad you're alive. Nothing.

"Yes, Father, I'm alive".

"What the hell took you so long". Straight and direct, that was his way.

She didn't answer right away. He knew either she couldn't or wouldn't. Either way, he asked the next question topping his list, "How are you still alive?"

"I absorbed the tesseract's expelled energy, using a potion to destroy two dead galaxies, Father. That way, even those beyond Earth's orbit will assume Kimiko and I are dead, and won't come hunting us, like they did mother".

"What took you so long getting back unto me? You could've at least let me know you're alive".

"I had to ensure my baby's safety, first, Father".

"She's alive, too?" He asks with doubt and relief.

"Yes," she confirms. "We're old enough to fend for ourselves. She isn't yet. I made sure no one else was seeking her life".

"And?"

"The last six bounty hunters vanished under mysterious circumstances. No one else is seeking us right now. Fury is a hero. Dr. Director and her accomplices were tried and executed for their crimes against humanity, and using me as an escape goat. Humanity can relax once again.

Aconasema is dead. The world media extols Fury's ingenuity. He willingly sacrificed his carrier for the good of humanity. Even Asgard celebrates Aconasema's death. She won't demand Crown Prince Thor's life. Odin even restored Thor's honor and Mjolnir".

"So, what are your plans now?"

"Return unto my husband, Father. He needs me, and I need him".

"When will I see you again?"

"I honestly don't know, Father. I can't come around for casual visits. It'd draw too much attention. But, we can hook up on missions, if Professor X doesn't mind collaborating with Team Possible".

"He doesn't".

Kim turns, greeting by a smiling man in a motorized wheelchair, "Thank you. Both of you. I lost my humanity for a while. Fusion was harder than either Chiyoko or I ever imagined. You never gave up until we were fully integrated and back in control".

"That little girl of yours deserves most of the credit there, Young Lady".

"Yes, she does, Professor. Till we meet again," she vanishes, returning unto her old life.

Back at home.

She and Ron lost their apartment, for obvious reasons. Her double moved back home. Anne didn't mind. She watched over Ron closely. Kim phases with her clone reclaiming her humanity, completely. She smiles jovially, she was home, the world was right, and her heart mended once again. She couldn't help but pity the masses' overwhelming ignorance.

If this whole experience taught her anything, it taught her, most people seek ultimate power, willing to sincerely sacrifice everything they have or own, yes, even their families' lives, on the chance they _might_ obtain a fraction of what he wielded.

 _Ultimate power._

Where mere mortalsbecome virtual _**gods**_. Believing, this power will somehow fill the void in their hearts, a hole in their lives, their family and friends couldn't appease.

She couldn't ignore the irony. Here, she possessed what they sought, albeit in sublime ignorance. And she only wanted what they already had. _**A normal life.**_

She wanted to live each day without fear, not having to worry about _when_ and _where_ assassins might hit them next. Her family and friends could be truly safe. Aconasema could remain dead. Humanity could once again forget she ever existed.

She'd take a normal life over ultimate power and untold riches any day. Because, she'd learnt, the hard way, she could become global dictator and be the richest woman on Earth, it meant nothing without family and friends.

All too often, we claw our way unto 'the top of the food chain,' leaving behind a string of broken lives, those we've trampled underfoot without a moment's notice. It's those 'broken ties' with family, friends, even strangers that come back to shatter our own. Only then do we truly consider the consequences of our actions. How we selfishly induced other's suffering.

Alas, a normal life was her greatest treasure, far surpassing her wealth and prestige she may have achieved as Aconasema. At least, she was dead. World leaders could relax. And this insanity end. Man slaughtering man, only hoping to survive long enough to end the greatest threat unto humanity.

Kim relaxes. It was over. Or was it? She could only hope, but keep her eyes open.

* * *

The End


End file.
